Lust vs Love
by Braxenimos
Summary: Created and beta'd by ZenNoMai. Jade always felt alone and unwanted in her mind despite how she acted in front of others or how they acted. She felt so worthless that she gave herself into an unwanted lust filled with darkness and pain. What happens when Jade finds herself actually wanted for love... for who she was on the inside? Rated M. Jori centered fic.
1. The Hell of Jade West

**So this story was conceived by ZenNoMai but asked if I would write it. After receiving the outline I quickly went to work, and here we are.**

**Zen's story, my writing. He also Beta's it and welcomingly fixed my many mistakes, so be sure to check out his stories as well.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

During childhood, kids were told by adults that they would always be safe at home and in their beds, safe from the monsters that scared them.

Jade could only wish that were true.

She sat in the center of the bed, hunched over, with hair dangling and her favorite sketch pad fitted snuggly in her lap. She held her head way too close to her current drawing than was probably healthy, sketching away at her newest masterpiece. Jade West glanced to her right, her bright, blue eyes looking through one of the many gaps in her long, black, messy hair towards her clock to discover that it was only five minutes from midnight.

Five minutes from hell. But if Jade was to be completely honest with herself, she might just come to the conclusion that the middle of night instead bares her own personal heaven.

Her lines became harder as the anger rose in her and the pressure increased on her sketch pad. She couldn't stand what her life had become this past year. Couldn't stand the pain, the anger, or even the pleasure. She couldn't stand the fact that she had actually managed to enjoy one of the encounters that were sure to arrive once again, within just mere minutes. Just minutes to go and she can't even figure out how she feels about the situation. Even out of all of the darkness found within her life lately, she cant help but feel like this is what was always meant for her. Because it's not like there was ever anything better waiting for her at the end of the tunnel, right?

Four minutes from the continued emotional confusion that was her life.

But no matter the amount of self loathing Jade could muster up about herself, the fact that this was wrong always lingered in the back of her mind. And her anger wasn't that it was happening to her. No, it was because she was _letting _it happen to herself. It didn't matter if there was nothing she could do about. It didn't matter if these things would be happening despite any actions she could have made against it. All that mattered to Jade at the moment was that she had never even tried to free herself of the evil that was just three minutes away.

Three minutes from unintentional submission.

Glancing at the clock again she took on a dark scowl before returning to her work in progress and continued sketching her pain away. She wanted to be done before her time was up or else she might feel a bit incomplete. It was the only solace she could seem to find in a life filled with so much pain. A sketch she could control. She could manipulate the shapes, shades, emotions, and overall outcome of a drawing. Something she longed for within her own life, something she was considering finally fighting for this night as the courage built within her.

Two minutes until her futile fight would begin.

Her eyes were locked in place on her drawing as it neared completion. All that were left were the eyes. The eyes were the hardest part, especially because of the drawings subject matter. They needed to bare a sinister look just under the innocence on the surface. But she knew all too well that that would be a false innocence. And then she was done, and even with all the happiness that that brings her expression never changed. Not when _she _was less than a minute away.

Less than a minute away from sinking into oblivion.

Not thirty seconds went by when the all too familiar chill of oblivion struck the air in her room. Jade's eyes flashed at the clock immediately in hopes that it wasn't actually midnight yet. She was wrong.

Midnight exactly.

Jade could feel her just behind her. She never felt movement on her bed but she knew _it _was there just sitting, waiting for her toy to acknowledge it's masters presence. She speaks aloud, obeying it's silent command. "Are you ever going to be late?" Then she felt her least favorite finger nail press lightly up against her skin as it slowly scrapes down her bare arm. There is no blood drawn yet, but the sting rings true.

The familiar childish voice slowly replies, but with a bit more age than it usually presents to most of the world. "You know sometimes I wonder why I keep my hair the color that it is." The fingernail continues it's journey across any bare skin that it can find on Jade's upper body.

"All it does is remind me of blood. It's thickness. It's sweet taste. But mostly, it serves as a reminder." The nail digs deeper, creeping closer to finally drawing the red liquid underneath Jade's skin.

"A reminder that I need to stay consistent if I am to survive in this world. And you should know all too well that consistency can hold quite a bit of power." Jade sneered at the thought of how_ inconstant _her bubbly alter ego was.

Jade drew in a breath through clenched teeth as the sharp nail struck home and the blood dribbled out just at her shoulders center, as if the thing could read her thoughts and responded in hostility. The blood didn't make it an inch down her skin before a tongue lapped it up. Ruby red lips appeared next to her ear and whispered. "See? I'm here on time and what are you doing? You're waiting for my arrival. Just as you always do."

The thing behind Jade retracted instantly as Jade's head whipped around to meet her gaze. Whatever courage had built up as she sketched about in her pad bubbled up and let loose. "And this will be the last time! I don't care what you are." She managed to hold back her gulp as she studied the evil in front of her, awaiting whatever might befall her.

She sat on her knees, with her hands placed lightly in her lap, and it might have seemed like your every day adorable Cat Valentine had she not bore the darkest smile imaginable. Her lips protruded as she put on her pouting face and placed her hands on jade's shoulders. She tilted her head and looked Jade in her eyes. "Silly Jade. You always have such fight in you, and yet, you always submit anyway. One might start to think that you actually love it, and simply put on a show trying to convince yourself that you hate it."

Jade felt the tongue on her neck, just atop the jugular, as Cat leaned in. Her eyes closed and her breath was exhaled before she whispered in reply. "I know, and that's what I hate the most."

And the fight was lost. The same fight she had lost for so long now. She succumbed once more to the devilish kitty in front of her as the red hair cascaded down her chest and left shoulder. She felt the hand trail up from her knee as the nails dragged lightly across her skin. The tongue licked at the same speed up her neck and she felt the fangs graze her, teasing the horrible things that could easily reign down on her should she find any more defiance. Then the hand reached its destination as it landed softly onto Jade's panties, quickly helping her delicate folds to become wet with desire.

Jade's gasp was sudden as she lost herself in hopes that she would at least be able to feel her own release tonight. One of Cat's hands landed on her chest as she felt herself being pushed back to lie down on the bed. Her hopes were nearing reality when she felt her legs spread wide and red hair was whipped over her small frame. Cat smiled her menacing smile as she placed her "cutting" nail onto Jade's inner thigh, far too close to her most sensitive of areas. Once the long, thin cut was made, any hopes of Jade's own pleasure were shattered as the blood slowly poured out.

Her tongue was immediately on the drop of blood that had trailed down, catching it before it could stain the bed underneath. Cat's lips locked onto the wound and sucked. Soon her hands were placed firmly on the leg as she devoured every bit that came across her lips.

The high of blood loss took it's toll on Jade as it managed to turn her on like a drug, despite any protests she might have. The body can't lie. Soon her head moved to the opposite leg and bit her lips in desire and lust. Jade felt the fingernails lightly graze her skin as Cat purposely teased what she knew to be one of her sensitive areas. Then she began to lick seductively slow, not at blood but at Jade's soft skin. She was sending Jade over the edge and she knew it as Cat traced her inner thigh with supple kisses.

Slowly Jade's hand reached towards her lower regions to try and satisfy herself, relieving her torture, but was thwarted as Cat grabbed her hand. Jade made her best attempt at retracting her hand but found it impossible as the _thing _between her legs proved itself much stronger. Cat placed her tongue back upon the bleeding thigh and smeared it in every direction before lifting her head back up and towards Jade's hand. Her tongue licked at two of the fingers, making sure to coat them in the very blood that runs through just below their own surface. Cat's head retracts before it speaks, using it's overly convincing seductive tone. "Now you may continue."

A sharp cut is finally made on Jade's thigh that had been caressed, touched, and kissed so gently before and Cat's tongue is there to lap up the fluid just as Jade's hand shoots into her underwear. The attack is ferocious as her blood is once again devoured by Cat, her own attack on her clit with her fingers quickly bringing herself in a state of pleasure. She arcs her back and her free arm is found placed behind her head. Jade's moan is attempted as silent as her fingers shoot inside of her, the blood mixing with her own juices. Cat's head pulls back and smiles as she licks up the blood on her lips and notices the red mixing with the rest of the stains on Jade's grey panties. She licks at it, taking back the blood she had previously given to Jade's fingers.

Try as she might Jade couldn't help but get further excited at the site of Cat's head between her legs, licking up the blood stains as she pleasured herself, inserting that very blood deep into her hole. Cat removed Jade's hand and licked furiously at the fabric that covered Jade's sex. The sensation wasn't the most pleasing of feelings but the erotic, blood filled, thought of it sent her over the edge. She came fast and hard as her clear juices further mixed with red fluid. Cat's head, once again, reared back before shooting down onto Jade's left thigh and devouring the blood there before moving to the other and doing the same. Eventually it came back to Jade's special area and lapped up every trace of fluid left.

The tiny demon crawled up over Jade before grabbing her face and forcing her mouth open. She knew what this was and decided it was better to comply rather than defy. Her tongue protruded out of her forcefully opened mouth and Cat's tongue met hers. It danced circles around it, coating it in blood and her own juices, before she released her face and leaned back.

Cat flung her hair behind her head as she bit her lip in an adorable "Cat" sort of way only to release it and reveal the wound she made. She leaned over the wounds she had made on Jade's legs and let her own blood drip out onto the cuts, closing and healing them as if they had never existed.

Jade found herself staring at the ceiling as her thoughts returned to sanity and her heavy breaths died down. "Why? Why did you make me do that to myself while my hand was covered in my own blood?"

Cat's voice expertly returned to the familiar bubbly tone that most people were used to. "I never forced you to do that. You continued on your own, I only covered your fingers with blood. Maybe you're in fact just as sick as people think you are." Cat's playful giggle is heard just before she disappears in a way that Jade would never be able to explain.

She continued her dead panned stare at the ceiling, her mouth and thighs stained with blood, as she assured herself that this was the last time. Again. Every time is the last time and she knew it. She knew that the time before this was the last. She knew that this was the last and just as well she knew that next time and the one after that would be the last too. The very demon that she had been sketching had affectively placed claim to her soul, keeping her exotic blood for her own, and Jade once again returned to her thoughts of how this was the best life could ever offer her.

A tear trickled down her face as she thought the same thing she did every night.

'But it'll never stop. Who else could possibly want me for _me_?'

* * *

**It will continue like this, posting each chapter after it is done and Zen beta's it, fixing all of the horrible crap I happen to put in there.**

**Review!**


	2. The Attraction of Tori Vega

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Annoyed.

It was the only word Jade could think of to describe the way she felt amongst the huge crowd, consisting mostly of loud and obnoxious teenagers. Her arms sat folded against her chest while rubbing her thumb against the coffee cup that sat in her right hand. Jade's head was tilted slightly downward and she looked on at the rather mediocre performer on the stage with lazy eyes. She couldn't help but wonder how most of these people had made it into a talent showcase with such small amounts of actual talent.

She began tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for the showcase to finally end. The only reason she had even stuck around was because her best friend had somehow, as he always did, convinced her stay and give it a shot. Then her foot wasn't tapping anymore as another foot was placed lightly on top of hers and a big smile was aimed in her direction. She wanted to lash out at the smile, to tear it away for finding happiness, but instead found herself smiling back.

"You know..." The handsome boy wrapped his arm around Jade's shoulder lazily and leaned closer to her so that she would actually listen to him, not just hear him. "If you really didn't want to be here you didn't have to come."

Jade's eyes rolled and her smile faded, having worn out its welcome on what she would call an undeserving face. "Good to see you too, Beck." She shoved him with her shoulder and his arm released while his foot was removed from on top of hers.

But all the boy did was smile, somehow remaining calm and content with his life. Jade had certainly toyed with the notion that he was probably what kept her afloat all of this time; that without him, any light within her would have gone out long ago. He almost always had positive things to say about any dark situation she had opted to reveal to him with the only exception being the biggest, darkness of them all.

She felt a smile put in its application before it was rejected and never saw the light of day.

Jade looked to her best friend and entertained, for the thousandth time, the thought of what it would have been like to be with Beck instead of the dark, blood loving, sadistic, demon known as the innocent Cat Valentine. Where as Jade herself might have enjoyed the pleasure of both sexes, Beck was only interested in one. It just so happened to be the same type as him. She couldn't help but imagine some alternate universe out there somewhere that Beck was straight and contained the two of them as a couple and Cat was never revealed as a vampire who was obsessed with her blood.

Jade was beginning to feel sick as the reality of her life once again settled in. Leaving this talentless excuse for a program was beginning to sound good to her as her mouth opened and words attempted to form to her gay best friend. But her tongue was held, snatched by the sight of beauty. Suddenly, she wasn't sick anymore and any fidgeting ceased. She watched, mesmerized for several minutes, as a mysterious girl sang on stage.

She was perfect.

Jade's heart began to beat at a much faster pace as the light within her shined, ever so faintly, brighter. The darkness inside Jade's heart known as her own personal despair and self pity slowly rescinded ever so slightly at the sound of her beautiful voice. Entranced by every detail of her...and terrified. Some people capture your attention from the moment you see them and never let go. And deep down you know that this is one of those few people in life that could possibly complete you; that could tame your heart.

But for Jade West, it wasn't a blissful moment; no, it was a nightmare.

The girl was being accepted into Hollywood Arts right in front of her and all she could do was stand and watch in horror. After seeing the personality shine through as the girl was being accepted, Jade knew that life was going to get even more complicated for her. She knew that she could very easily fall for this girl and that was just not acceptable. If she were to do so, and Cat found out, then the girl would almost immediately cease to exist and that thought alone scared Jade more than anything.

For two years now, Jade had to submit to the thing that she referred to as some sort of demon. She had to pretend as said evil was, in public, a bubbly, naive, innocent teenage girl and acted as if things were fine in her life. She had told countless lies to her friends, especially Beck, and at times found it almost impossible to keep up with them but did so anyway out of fear for their safety. But now the hardest challenge of all was being presented to her and she wasn't sure if she would actually be able to accomplish this particular one.

For the sake of Tori Vega, Jade decided right then and there that she would have to act as if she hated her.

* * *

Jade was nervous walking into the school the next day. Her coffee cup was clutched securely to her chest and its contents remained forgotten and untouched. She didn't realize that she was even carrying it as her thoughts lingered on a certain fear. A fear that Cat could easily be sent over the edge and do harmful things to people should Jade screw up her plan. After all, the biggest reason she stayed within the red headed vampire's grasp was not in fear for her own well being but that for the others that mattered to her.

Her eyes stared at the ground in front of her as she walked while her subconscious mind told her it was time to push open a door. It opened without her eyes ever leaving their downward position and she made her way down the school's hallway, to the classroom that she was nearly late to attending. She was almost there when she passed by an all too familiar blotch of red that she caught in her peripheral vision. Her eyes flicked slightly in its direction, even though she told herself not to, and glanced the seemingly bubbly redhead. The girl was wearing her cheerful attitude and huge smile that had sweetness written all over.

But Jade could see the look in her eye. That same look that Cat had given her upon their first meeting; the one given before Cat had laid claim to her blood and soul.

And the fear was back again. Jade's heart sped up and the feeling that things were even closer to spiraling into chaos was becoming an all too likely a scenario. The chaos within her own heart was furthered as the beauty that caused all of this stood just in front of Jade upon her entrance into the class. She only saw her for a split second before the girl, Tori, as Jade remembered, was turning around and crashing into her. The paper coffee cup in her hands exploded and the brown liquid splattered all over and drenched her top. Fear dominated any feelings of joy as Jade expertly slipped into the version of herself she had prepared for any chance meetings with the girl.

"Could you be any more stupid?" She yelled out in her practiced anger voice as the entire class trembled.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." Jade almost melted as the girl's expression was genuinely sorry. "Here I can fix it." Tori pulled her sleeve up and quickly tried using it clean up the mess she had made but soon realized that it was just making it worse.

Jade almost blasted away again before her eyes caught Tori's and all the noise in the world seemed to cease. She felt herself gulp before grabbing onto reality and she lashed out again.

"Or you can stop rubbing my chest and stay the hell away from me." Jade was hoping that the girl would accept her request to stay away but instantly found out that it wasn't going to be as easy as that when Tori's expression struck a hurtful one and her mouth opened up to speak again.

"But, I…," She was cut off as their teacher came barging in screaming the crazy things that he always did and their conversation was cut short.

All of the students eventually sat down and Jade felt Cat's hand slightly brush her shoulder as she walked by towards her own seat and a shiver was sent down her spine. Jade tried not to stare but she couldn't keep her attention off the newest student. She knew that Cat could easily notice her gawking but felt as if she somehow already knew about her attraction to Tori regardless. Then they were instructed to do an improv scene and Jade was chosen as the lead and told to select her fellow actors. Cat was immediately picked as Jade had predicted that there would be a sizable punishment later if she hadn't been selected. Her choice of Cat was soon followed by Beck and he happily jumped up on stage next to his friends.

Then Jade selected Tori.

She could almost feel hate that emanating from Cat as the Latina joined them. Jade put on her evil smile and instructed Tori to wait just outside the door. The scene went accordingly until Jade gave the cue for Tori to make her entrance only to be told that she was the family dog. Jade felt herself die a little inside each time she chose to degrade the girl but knew that it was necessary to throw Cat off of the trail. After Tori had reluctantly became a dog, Jade decided that to convince people that she already hated the new girl she would have to take it further.

Before Jade knew it, she was spilling coffee on top of the girl's head and on that moment decided that she was officially dead inside; that her world was officially gone.

Tears welled up in Tori's eyes as she stood up. Jade hoped that the girl hadn't felt whatever connection was between them and that she simply hated being treated like dirt, as every person would. Because if the girl felt the same way and was being met with this level of disdain, Jade would probably snap. Jade poisoned her own soul further with more hurtful words to Tori and before she knew it, the said girl was running out of the classroom in tears. She wanted to chase after Tori, tell her that it was alright, that she hadn't meant a word, and that it was just all an act but Jade knew that she couldn't do it. So she just watched her run away in tears and pain while trying to keep the evil smile on her face.

Jade felt as if she had succeeded and took whatever solace she could find in the thought that at least Tori would be safe until Cat was standing next to her. The bubbly girl had a look of disappointment on her face as she pretended to agree with the rest of the class. She slowly leaned in and raised up on her tip toes before whispering in her ear with a dark and seductive voice.

"Nice try." A nail scratched at Jade's wrist as the message was made clear. "But I can hear your heart beat, remember? The blood rushing through it as it quickened when that girl was around. Don't worry, we'll see where this goes."

Jade's eyes went wide as the redheaded girl smiled and bounced away as she left the classroom with the other students. Her heart sank as everyone soon left the classroom, leaving her alone; Well, almost alone.

"Jade? You coming?" Beck called out to her, his face still having lingering looks of disappointment on it. She snapped out of her shocked daze and nodded to her best friend as she walked to her seat and grabbed her backpack. With her eyes away from Beck, they began to water up in fear and worry.

What has she done?

* * *

**Notes of worth:** _So this time we came up with a basic idea for the chapter and I wrote based off of that. Thanks once more to Zen for the mass amount of fixes to my many mistakes. Now I want a beta for everything I do. Mostly so that I can be lazy and not re-read anything that I write thirty times._


	3. The Fight of Fear

**Enjoy**

* * *

She had only been in the school for a handful of weeks and had already screwed things up.

Tori had found the first person in her life to truly make her heart beat a million times per second and like always, Tori managed to bring the worst out of the situation. First, she had sent the girl's coffee splattering all over herself and immediately wanted to die for making such an angry expression appear on such a beautiful face. Tori had tried and tried to apologize and make things right but the pale Goth-like girl just couldn't seem to let it go.

A couple of weeks of these type of moments and she already wanted to scream at the world and curse it for all of time.

Currently, Tori was standing in the hallway to Hollywood Arts and stared down at the French horn in her hands. She scowled at it before throwing it in the trash can and walked away with the intent of never seeing it again. If she couldn't be good at it then the trash can was the best place for it, obviously. She huffed and stormed towards her next class, excited that she would have a chance to be able to try and once more convince the eye of her affection that they were meant to be together.

Through stolen glances and uncomfortable silences, of course.

Speak of the source of all the problems currently in the youngest Vega's life. "Oh you poor thing. You didn't know this was Stage fighting."

And there she goes, once again stabbing at Tori's pride with words. Tori couldn't help but put on a confused expression as Jade brushed by her. After entering the class, she had tried to stop what seemed like a fight between Beck and some other guy only to be pulled off and scolded for doing so. Her teacher had quickly explained what was happening and Jade made sure to mock Tori, stating in a rather demeaning voice that she wouldn't know what stage fighting was.

Tori did the only thing she could think to do and struck back at Jade saying that she did in fact know what it was. After adopting an obviously fake 'told you so' expression she slowly turned to Andre and whispered to him. "What is it?" Letting Jade know that she was right wouldn't have helped her situation at all.

"Wow, are you that stupid that you thought I couldn't hear you, Vega?" Tori cringed as Jade's words stung from behind. She turned to face her, choosing to fight back instead of standing there and taking something she didn't deserve. Tori's right hand placed on her hip and her face struck angry.

"Are you that stupid that you thought I couldn't hear you?" She used a deep and angry tone in attempt at mimicking Jade as she had always done to Tori. She feared that the brown haired ball of hatred was actually going to kill her for a second before Beck stepped in and calmed her, as he always seemed to do, and walked her away.

Tori quickly pulled Andre off to the side, taking comfort in her own good friend, and spoke in a hushed tone. "Why does she hate me?"

"Maybe she heard you play the French horn." The boy replies with humor but only receives a scowl from Tori as she makes it clear that she isn't in the mood to play around. But that doesn't stop her from making a note to retrieve the horn from the trash and practice some more on the off chance that Andre was actually right.

Her own dorkiness wasn't at all lost on her.

With Jade seemingly subdued by Beck's powers of calmness, the teacher explained what stage fighting was. Mostly for Tori's benefit and that it would be the subject of the class period. It wasn't long before all of the students were sitting in their seats and the middle-aged man demonstrated and explained the mechanics and tricks to performing the act throughout the rest of the class. And then it was time to assign partners for a performance of their own.

Almost every student had been paired up already and by the time Tori's name came out of the teachers mouth she knew who she was going to be paired with. Her reply shot out the moment he announced that she and Jade were paired up.

"Tori and who?"

Tori had shot forward in her seat, blasting her words towards the teacher, and then looked in Jade's direction. An evil smile was placed on the girls fade and Tori almost had a heart attack right then and there. It was a strange concoction of emotions, with fear and excitement mixing together. On one hand, she was overly enthused with getting to work with the brown haired beauty but on the other she feared that she might actually end up getting injured by the same girl.

And that smile was most certainly, mischievous. Jade had immediately felt as if she struck gold when the teacher announced them as partners, thinking this to be the perfect opportunity to put further distance between the two. It pulled at her heart a bit to know that she was going to have to make Tori look bad to accomplish such a goal. But in the end, ignored the feeling as she lost herself in the fact that she can actually manage to smile at the girl without being questioned for it.

She just wished a smile had been directed back at her, even if she was undeserving of one.

The fear remained over the next couple of hours as Tori dwelled more and more on the notion that she was going to end up hurt by the end of their scene. She sat at lunch, with Andre and Cat, watching Jade and Beck at another table. It didn't take long for her to bring up Jade and Andre rolled his eyes at the obviously love struck girl.

"Look at her." Tori spoke suddenly without taking her eyes off the pale girl.

Andre replied first, hiding his sarcastic tone. "Who?"

"Jade!"

He fought off a sigh and continued. "What about her?"

If Tori had no self control she probably would have answered with something like, 'She's freakin' beautiful stupid!' but instead managed to find other things she was thinking and rattled them off instead. "What if she actually hits me during the scene?"

And then Cat was saying something about how her brother had hit something in some crazy way or another. The redhead wasn't even sure herself on what she said anymore. She just made sure to mention her brother and tie it in to some unbelievable story, focusing more so on keeping up her act. Cat had grown into an expert at hiding the evil laughter that she wanted to let loose as her "friends" revealed their deepest secrets to her without even realizing it.

Being a vampire for over 60 years can mess with one's mind, after all. She needed to be amused in the darkest of ways to keep sane.

Andre offered his usual reassurances to Tori but the girl still felt as if her life was over no matter what. Either Jade would actually hit her, and break her face, or Tori would snap and confess everything and Jade would break her heart.

She actually managed to look forward to getting hit in the face.

* * *

She was practically hyperventilating.

The teacher assigned a safe word to be used in case something went wrong during the scene and that was the last straw for Tori. She had finally managed to calm herself down over a long night of very little sleep but now found herself on the verge of fainting. She took solace in the fact that she would be the one pretending to hit Jade but somehow felt as if things would still be turned around on her in some way.

And then the teacher was yelling action and Tori panicked.

"Butternut!" She screamed before the scene could even start. "Just seein' if the safe word works." Tori let out a nervous laugh and then continued with her mad rant. "Guess it does."

Jade groaned somewhere towards the back of class, where she was waiting for her queue. She couldn't help but wonder why she was falling for such a dork. Her eyes went wide as she realized she had acknowledged to herself something life changing, that she was falling for the girl. And for a second, for one happy second, all fear was lost and a smile plastered across her face. Apparently she found acting like a dork to be adorable.

But all the situation did was fuel her need to protect the girl even more. It was time to ruin her.

The scene finally began and Tori sucked it up and decided it was better to get it over with instead of holding up the rest of the class. She swung the cane, as she had done multiple times in rehearsal by this point, and executed it perfectly. She missed Jade's face by an inch, she knew she did. She felt it. But there Jade was lying on the floor screaming 'Butternut!' and acting as if she had just gotten smacked as hard as possible.

And there was obvious evidence too, backing up the stated fact coming from Jade. What seemed like blood could be seen on the 'injured' eye and dripping down Jade's fingers as she covered up the wound.

Tori stood there frozen in place as her breath was taken away.

It wasn't the disappointed looks, or the undeserving comments people were sending her way that bothered her the most though. It was the shattering of her heart. She could have dealt with being accused of accidentally hurting someone but when that someone was the biggest crush of her life, it felt as if the world had dropped out from underneath her feet. Especially when Jade had called out that she 'thought they were just starting to be friends'.

Tori considered finding a flight of stairs to throw herself down.

* * *

It wasn't long before the truth came out. This was Hollywood Arts, after all. A place that always seemed to hold crazy situations that reveal and expose things that people never expected. Andre had discovered Jade's little ploy and quickly moved to expose her to Tori; once he managed to escape Jade that is.

It took over an hour.

But for some reason Tori never ratted Jade out. She didn't tell on her and get her in trouble. Instead she kept the blame on herself and chose to ride out her punishment for some ungodly reason. Detention, a lower grade, and cleaning up an indoor cafeteria and she did it all for Jade.

Jade stood at the door to said cafeteria and watched as Tori conversed with Derek, who appeared to be acting as a watch dog at the moment, and scraped who-knows-what off the walls. She knew she shouldn't be there, that talking to Tori could certainly make things worse, but she had to. She had to figure out why this girl refused to get out of her life.

And to find out why she refused to let her.

Slowly Jade made her way to Tori, taking her time to rake in the beauty that was coming from said person. Her beautiful tan skin, her soft and shiny brunette hair that seemed perfect even tied in a loose bun, and the way she moved with her thin but curvy body. She finally reached her and paused for a moment, allowing Tori to notice her and turn around to acknowledge her presence. Jade shrugged her shoulders and began the questioning.

"I don't get it." She asked in more than one way.

"What?" Tori replied, peering at the beautiful Goth girl while taking note of the hidden expression on the girl's face.

"I know Andre told you that I faked everything."

Finally Tori stood and sent Jade her own shrug of the shoulders, her head shaking left and right. "Why are you here?"

"Why are _you _here? Why didn't you tell on me?" Jade was practically pleading for answers at this point, grasping for a good enough reason to forsake logic and indulge on what she wanted for once.

"Cuz," She almost screamed out loud a 'why won't you just love me damnit!' but instead managed, once again, to speak some remnants of a different truth. "We both go to school here and it's not going to be much fun for either one of us if we're fighting all of the time."

She walked past Jade, for some reason heading to the other side of the room to continue cleaning, and Jade turned to follow her. "So, you're just going to let me get away with it? You're going through all of this hell just so I wont get in trouble?"

Tori made the cutest nudge of her shoulder and glanced at Jade for a brief second as she spoke. "Pretty much."

"Well," Jade was searching for something, anything, to try and fix the situation. "You cant be nice to me when I'm mean to you. That's not how it works."

Tori turned around at this and her shoulder sleeve fell further down, revealing even more mesmerizing skin to Jade. "Well try being nice to me some time, maybe that'll work."

That did it.

Jade was falling hard.

The girls defiance proved that maybe there was a chance. That maybe there was someone else other than Beck that was meant to be a brighter light shining in the darkness of her life. For the first time, in as long as she could remember, her movements were her own and not the product of trying to hide or fight against something. Before she knew it, her bag was dropped and she was helping Tori clean up the filthy stage.

It was the happiest night of her life.

They cleaned and then danced and even managed to get along, talking about things they had in common for the rest of the night. Eventually Jade offered to give Tori a ride home, telling her it was the least she could do after what Tori did for her. After they reach her house, Tori flashed the sweetest smile possible before she exited the car and Jade knew right then and there that this situation had spiraled in a direction that it shouldn't have.

There was no way Jade would be able to stay away from this girl and apparently she wasn't going to stay away from Jade either, but she had to.

Right?

The next day would have to be treated as if this day never happened and Jade knew it. But right now, as she drove away with the most genuine smile she had worn in a long time, she just didn't care.

* * *

**Notes of worth: **_Here ye be, chapter three. I honestly can't think of anything of worth to put here. So why type anything at all? Beats the hell outa' me._


	4. The Story of Caterina Valentine

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_The story of Caterina Valentine _

"Wheee!"

Her bed squeaked as she plopped down onto it. She landed on her stomach and immediately began to kick her feet back and forth as she pulled the diary out from under the mattress that she always hid it under.

Caterina Valentine smiled largely as she couldn't wait to start writing about the joyous things that were soon to come that night. After flipping to the first blank page and writing _February 13, 1952 _towards the top she bit her lip and searched around in her thoughts for what to write. Brian Adams, captain of her school's basketball team, was easily the first thing to enter her thoughts since they were to attend the Girl's choice sock hop later that evening together.

She began writing, giggling as she did so, letting all of her thoughts flow out onto the page. She couldn't help but feel like this would be the best night of her life as she had strived so long to get a date with the boy. After all, she was just the co-captain of the cheerleaders, not even a sole captain or anything of the like, and he was the all star of his team. But once she had finally built up the courage and asked him to go with her, she practically fainted as the boy gave her the sweetest smile and accepted her proposal.

Caterina gasped as the thought that they might even end up holding hands by the end of the night crossed her mind, seeing as though the boy seemed to really like her. With a squeal, she began to eagerly jot the thought down into her diary. Not long after, she was done and began to place the notebook back into its hiding place between her mattress.

The mirror was the first thing she went to after removing herself from the bed and she noticed the pink that still lingered within her cheeks. Thoughts of all the hand holding had gotten to her and she found herself tingly all over. Night was quickly approaching and she decided that it was high time she got ready for her big night.

A night that she was sure was going to be unforgettable.

Her eyes trailed to her long brown hair and glanced over her outfit as she pondered the look that she wanted for such a night. Almost instantly, thoughts of the way Brian always seemed to really enjoy her cheerleader look took over her mindset and she decided that that would be a good enough choice to go with. She tied her hair into her usual ponytail with her favorite red velvet colored ribbon before finding a white sweater and a similarly red colored hoop skirt to complete her ensemble.

Caterina stood there at the mirror for a while, convinced that there was a single strand of hair that just refused to stay in her ponytail. Eventually, she heard the familiar sound of her father's voice calling up to her from downstairs and knew that her date had arrived. Moments later she bounced down the stairs and did a playful curtsy as she presented herself to the boy standing in the doorway.

After her father gave the boy the clichéd speech that was basically a kinder way of saying 'do anything inappropriate with my daughter and your head will be missing', the two were off towards Brian's Chevy Sedan that would assist in their journey to the sock hop.

Caterina was quite love struck and so enamored with the whole date, she hadn't even noticed the way Brian nervously seemed to try far too hard, stating "That's just swell, Caterina!" every time she would mention anything that was happening in her life. No matter how mundane or completely ordinary it seemed. She was just happy to be receiving such complements from her crush of almost two years and her self-confidence was ever increasing.

They soon arrive and exited the basketball star's vehicle before stopping just at the entrance to the large hall, currently holding the dance. Brian turned to Caterina and smiled, a nervous expression evident on his face. His eyes trail away from her, only to return moments later before taking a deep breath in preparation for his words.

"Jeepers, you're beautiful, Cat." He stated with shyness Caterina didn't know he had.

The girl giggles and dips her head shyly before returning to meet the boy's gaze and a blush is had.

"May I call you Cat?"

She bites her lip and nods her head and then the two begin to walk towards the doors again just as Brian's hand brushes slightly against Caterina's, asking for permission. It was quickly granted as her hand wraps around his and they finally enter the teenage social gathering.

The usual is going on, with girls huddled around boys, some just friends with others either wishing to be more or are already a couple. Girls seem to be giggling every which way Caterina looks and she notices the manner in which the guys surrounding them seem to be trying a bit too hard to impress them. She shakes her head and thinks that they would all just be better off if they were more like Brian and didn't try so hard.

Apparently ignorance truly is bliss.

Soon enough, she spots many of her girlfriends and her smile is widened as she realizes that life couldn't possibly be better for her in this particular moment. She had the greatest friends imaginable that had thrown her a small celebration in her successful attempt at asking Brian out. She was the co-captain of the cheerleading squad and could care less that she shared the glory with another girl, seeing as though that girl was one of her best friends, and she currently had the eye of every girls' affection currently holding her waist as they slow danced.

She was surprised to learn that he actually enjoyed dancing, an act that she felt most boys disliked doing, and the two danced to many a song. The boy was simply peaches and cream and Caterina couldn't have felt more lucky than she did right now.

After a while, she reluctantly parts from the 'oh so perfect' boy and heads to the bathroom once some of her friends invite her to do so. A bit of dirty talk is had as they predict the possibilities of the night to come, with ideas of getting a hug and possibly a brief kiss from their respective dates being the height of the conversation. Eventually, Caterina felt too embarrassed to continue this sort of talk, doubting that the night will end in a kiss as it would probably be a bit early in the relationship for that, and chooses to go in search for her current favorite boy.

A quarter of an hour later and she still can't find him. She looked everywhere within the building and even stopped to ask random people if they had seen him, finally finding success in a couple that had taken up residence near the front door. She was directed outside to the same parking lot she had exited Brian's car from the far end and began her search for him there, growing further worried with each passing second.

She finally spots him and tears immediately threaten to slide down her face. At first glance, it seemed as if her date had moved on to someone else and had found some sort of bimbo that would kiss anyone who asked her to do so. He was pressed up against his car with the girl all over him, seeming to be kissing at his neck furiously.

But that wasn't what was happening at all.

Caterina's tears of sadness soon became tears of fear as she realized that the girl was not kissing his neck but actually biting into it. She gasped when she finally noticed the blood trailing down from Brian's neck and dripping onto the pavement of the parking lot. She wanted to scream in fear, scream at the girl to stop whatever she was doing to him but she found herself voiceless.

Frozen to the ground, she watched in horror as the girl tore into Brian's neck. She finally let out a whisper of a voice and that's when the girl stopped and turned away from her victim's neck. Her eyes glinted in the dim light of a random lamp post as she stared at the frightened Caterina. A look of surprise was brief in her eyes before a dark smile appeared on her blood soaked lips.

Caterina wanted to scream so badly. She wanted to run away from this monster that killed Brian but she was still frozen in fear and...curiosity? She felt confused about how she felt in what she was sure was the last few seconds of her life. She was upset that Brian was dead and she was scared for herself but at the same time, she was entranced on how the girl seemed to her. The power she displayed, the blood on her lower face, the strange mix of lust, need, hunger, and desire in her eyes.

"What are you?" She finally whispered out as the older girl smiled darkly while she made obvious sniffing gestures with her nose.

"I'm... something you can't admit that's real even though you are looking right at me. But never mind that, it's you who is the strange one here." She spoke out knowingly.

"W... what do you mean?" Caterina asked in a fearful but yet, curious voice.

"Well, I'm in the process of eating your... boyfriend? Date?" The blood covered girl playfully gestured back at the fallen boy with her hand as she walked toward Caterina. "But yet, not only do I smell fear from you, I smell... excitement? Luuuuust?"

"What?" She gasped. "I feel no such thing!" Her voice becoming brave for a brief moment before her face cowered in fear from the approaching girl.

"Tsk, tsk. If there is one thing I do not like from a pretty girl such as yourself, it is lies. You feel scared, yes but you are also curious about me. _Why_ did I do what I just did to him? _How_ did I do what I just did to him? You want to know? Come on, you can tell me." She smiled darkly, stopping a few feet away from her.

Now, Caterina was raised in a very good home with great parents and they were all God fearing people. She believed in goodness, virtues, heaven, angels, and everything in between so she had no idea why she did what she did at that moment. She nodded slowly and took a small step forward as she took a brave breath in before speaking.

"Yes. I want to know."

The girl chuckled before closing the distance between them in a blink of an eye and held Caterina's shoulder with one hand.

"I'll do you one better..." She gestured with her free hand, waiting for a reply from her.

"Caterina." She whispered. The girl smirked at the entranced look in her eyes.

"Caterina. A pretty name for a swell girl like you. Kitty cat, I'm going to do you one better. I'm going to show you." She smiled as she raised a fingernail to her own tongue and cut a thin line down to the tip. She ran her tongue across her lips before smiling one last time at Caterina before smashing her lips on hers.

Her eyes widened as the girl that just killed her date was now kissing her, her blood soaked tongue pushing inside her mouth. Caterina's first kiss was being given to her by a girl, a blood drinking monster but still a girl! Without a single thought, she deepened the kiss to the monster as her petite hands snaked around her waist. She could feel the girl's lips curl into a smile as she continued to force blood into her mouth, force being a loose term since she was drinking the blood down her throat willingly.

What came the following moment she did not expect. Suddenly, Caterina broke away from the girl's blood filled kiss and fell to the pavement in convulsions. She shook as a cold burning pain ran its way through her small body, twisting and turning in awkward positions on the ground. Her vision turned red as everything slowed down from her senses and then as quick as it came, it stopped.

She took a breath in like she never breathed before in her life and then she noticed something else.

She was so thirsty.

"Thirsty, are we? It's nothing like that Dracula movie. Such an insult to us. The change is actually quite fast, painful as Hell but fast. Just a drop of our blood will do it. Can you feel it? The desire of it? The blood calling to you like a drug?" The vampire girl that was still nameless spoke to Caterina as she sat up with a smile on her blood covered mouth.

"Yes, I do. Golly, it feels so...good." She grinned as she turned her head all of a sudden, hearing a faint, but steady heartbeat. "Brian, he's still alive."

"Well, then. Go and have some of Brian. I know it's not holding hands but trust me, it'll be more fun." The girl smiled as she watched Caterina crawl on her hands and knees toward her slowly, but surely dying date. She made her way to him as she smiled down at his face. His eyes were barely open as he looked at her weakly.

"Cat... help me." Brian muttered as Cat touched his forehead slightly with her finger before lowering her mouth and licked it softly.

"Sorry, Brian. But I'm so thirsty and hungry. But if it helps, I think you're swell too." Caterina smiled before tearing into his already exposed neck and drank the last of his blood greedily. He moaned out in pain and agony while much to her surprise, she didn't feel sadness or regret. She felt nothing but the enjoyment of his blood.

It tasted like peaches and cream to her.

She heard the girl walked toward her and knelt down next beside her as she fed on what was left of her date. She watched as Caterina truly for the first time, enjoyed herself.

"I told you, Caterina. It's like a drug but don't worry, you'll learn to control yourself. No human can harm us but others like us can. We prefer to remain in the shadows so if one of us gets out of control, others will take action to keep our existence a secret. I'll teach you everything you need to know, my sweet Caterina and I mean everything." The girl leaned over Caterina and licked the back of her neck seductively. She smiled lustfully as she kissed the back of her new pupil and lover's neck. She instantly knew from the first whiff of the young girl that she finally found someone to spend eternity with, to share desire and lust with and now she could find...

The girl gasped as she felt a sudden pain in the middle of her chest. She looked down from Caterina's neck to see a petite arm piercing her chest elbow deep. She gasped again as she felt her heart being squeezed and spat out blood from her already bloody mouth.

"W... why, Caterina?" She was shocked at the sudden action from the recently turned girl. Caterina looked up at her creator with a dark smile on her crimson stained lips.

"Sorry, I just realized at this moment that I don't like to share. By the way, it's Cat now." She smiled once again before pulling her arm out of the girl's chest quickly with her heart inside of her hand. The vampire girl who Cat would never know the name to, gasped one last time before her body started to shake. Her skin darkened as it fell apart into dust and flamed out in a matter of seconds.

"Thanks for gift, though. I guess what they say is true. Absolute power corrupts absolutely." Cat giggled as she tossed the heart, now turned dust pile from her hand and stood up. She straightened her hoop skirt and sweater as she licked her lips, the blood still covering her lower mouth. She paused a moment to listen to the dozens of heartbeats inside the gym and smiled to herself.

"Oh dear, there is still a sock hop going on and I haven't had my spotlight dance." She grinned darkly as she skipped across the parking lot toward the gym. A loud door slam could be heard before blood curling screams filled the air for the next hour.

She could always learn to control herself tomorrow.

* * *

**Notes of the worthy kind:** _So, this chapter was done a bit differently, other than the fact that it takes place in the past. I wrote it up to the point that Cat finds her date being eaten alive to which Zen took over and wrote the rest. He put a lot of thought into this chapter and just couldnt resist the urge to write some bloody vampire goodness. _

_I think it turned out great, as I quite enjoy working with him. _

_What about you guys? How did a combination of our writing styles turn out in your opinion?_


	5. The Survival of Hope

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_The survival of hope_

"I swear to God, if I start sweating in this heat I'm gonna hurt something small and furry."

Jade leaned back against the hard surface of the faded-orange truck behind her, contradicting herself as the metal was quite hot, yet she complained about being uncomfortable in the heat. The only other person in her vicinity had words ready to respond with, obviously to do with her apparent lapse in logic, but failed to get them out as Jade continued to ramble on more to herself than anyone else.

"Stupid Vega. Acting like it's so weird that someone wouldn't sweat just because it's different from normal." Jade scoffed and rested her forearm on the knee that was brought up close to her chest.

It was quiet again for a moment as Jade lost herself in thought and then began to speak the rest of her thoughts out loud rather than keep them buried. "And why is she always so damn nice? It's annoying is what it is." She shook her head, half expecting the girl to appear and "annoy" her again, and got a bit excited at the thought.

But she didn't show up.

Jade groaned and continued with one of her own annoying qualities. Being a gank.

"Always so cheery." She scoffed again, trying once more to convince herself that she didn't actually like Tori. "And she tries way too hard to get on my good side. I mean, why does she even bother? I hate her and I think I've made it quite clear. So, why won't Tori just give it up?"

And why didn't Jade want her to?

"Well, I mean I guess it's somewhat understandable. I do look the way I do. Male or female, most people find me attractive."

"I don't." A hand was suddenly right in Jade's face and the fingers opened and closed as its owner spoke. "Now hand me that wrench, right there."

Beck was leaned over the engine of his truck and lifted himself up slightly so that he could properly ask for and receive the tool he requested. Jade quickly came out of her personal world and reached for the tool, holding it just in front of her and barely out of Beck's reach. Beck sighed and leaned a few inches to pluck it from Jade's hand and scowled at her before returning to work.

"You don't receive nice from me when you call me unattractive."

A low voice was heard and sounded almost like it was mocking what Jade had said with random syllables.

"Yeah, real mature there, Beck." Jade snapped her head back forward after throwing him a look and scratched a bug off her bare knee. "Just go back to your _manly _time."

Beck lifted up again, almost hitting his head on the hood, and tilted his head in Jade's direction. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Everything you do is completely manly, aside from that precious hair of yours. But yet, in the bedroom you become all girly." Jade chuckled before finishing. "How does that work?"

"Just because I like guys doesn't mean I cant _be _a guy, does it? And my hair has to look good when I'm being 'all girly'." Beck leaned away from the engine and brought his hands up to put quotes around his last words before returning to the matter at hand.

Jade laughed at her best friend and chose to let silence fall upon them again, but Beck decided otherwise.

"And as for Tori," Beck grunted as he struggled to make something that Jade was completely clueless about work into place on the engine before he continued. "It's quite obvious that she simply doesn't just want to be your friend. She wants to be your _beneficial _sort of friend."

"Yeah, well, we're not even friends."

Beck laughed out loud and that Jade got slightly angry, hating when people found something funny that she did or said when it wasn't meant to be. "Funny how you would dwell on the friend aspect of my statement but not even question the notion that she's a girl and likes you, another girl, in a romantic way."

"How would you know that, anyway?" Jade retorted quickly and angrily.

"I could say that it's just a gay thing, and maybe it is, but it seems quite obvious to me."

Jade turned back towards Beck and blandly looked at him as she sat in thought for a few moments. Finally she settled on what to say and spoke as she turned back into her original position, staring off at anything that fell into her vision.

"It's not like it matters anyway. Jade don't swing that way." She stated in a third person sort of way.

Beck scoffed and then Jade realized that she found the gesture quite annoying when other people did it. So, of course, the thought of hers annoying other people made her happy.

The boy spoke after shaking his head. "Yeah, and Beck likes boobs."

"Don't speak in the third person. It makes you sound douchey." Jade spat.

"So, you can but I can't?"

"Well, duh." Jade brought both knees up to her chest and hugged her legs, her voice growing a bit softer. "And I'm _not _gay, Beck."

With a sigh Beck paused and took time to feel disappointed in Jade. He replied to her just as he started back up on his preparatory maintenance. "It's okay, Jade. You can admit that you like girls, too. It's not that big of a deal these days and you know for a fact that I would be okay with it. Not to mention that you obviously find Tori just as appealing as she finds you."

Beck expected to get accosted or even assaulted for his words and quickly chose to try and distract Jade by asking for another tool. He should have known that was a mistake as the very tool hit him just behind his knee. His leg gave way and he bolted upward with his other leg to try not to fall into the engine but caused himself even more pain as his head slammed into the car's hood.

Her venomous voice struck just as Beck yelped in pain and rubbed at the back of his head. "I said I am _not _gay!"

"Yeah, obviously." Beck replied sarcastically.

Jade groaned but things quickly went back to normal for a few more minutes as the silence returned. Beck soon gave up trying to explain to Jade about what he had said before and sat down next to the girl. She avoided his gaze but knew that Beck was definitely not about to drop the "Tori" thing.

"You know, maybe Tori likes the torture. She does just kind of take everything you throw at her." Beck nudged Jade's shoulder playfully and smiled before continuing. "She could be one of those girls that seems really innocent and nice on the outside but is truly a freak on the inside. Sounds perfect for you!"

Jade tried not to smile but failed as a faint one appeared on her lips. It did sound pleasant to possibly be able to do the dominating in her sexual endeavors for once. Her smile soon fell as she was reminded of the hell that is her life and tried not to cry.

Then Beck spoke up again, unknowingly making things worse for his best friend. "Come on, Jade. Why won't you at least give her a chance? Don't you want to be happy."

The tears almost flowed free. She did want to be happy but her happiness could easily cost Tori her life and that was something she couldn't live with even more so. A long pause was had as Beck awaited Jade's answer and she contemplated if anything should even be said in the first place. Beck sighed again and shook his head, obviously still disappointed in Jade. She sighed as she whispered a double truth.

"If I did, someone would just end up getting hurt in the end." She spoke softly, closing her eyes to prevent the tears from flowing down.

This seemed to satiate the boy for now as he offered Jade a small smile and pulled her in with one arm for a hug. He knew Jade better than anyone and knew that she felt as if she would end up doing something wrong or that their feelings might not be on the same level.

He had no idea that she meant what she said quite literally.

* * *

Tori's brow seemed to be permanently scrunched at this point. She was currently riding in Beck's RV along with the rest of the gang, with Beck and Jade in the truck pulling it and sat quietly in thought. They were on their way to the beach in hopes of cooling off or at least having fun in the current thousand degree weather and Tori was sitting alone, more quiet than usual.

She finally spoke up, interrupting the uninteresting conversation going on between Cat, Robbie and Andre. "Why does she hate _me _and not you guys?"

Andre answered first, a friendly smile on his face. "That's not true, you're not the only one."

"Well, I don't count Trina. No one likes Trina."

"I'm right here, you know!" Trina's voice yelled as everyone cringed at the shrieking tone.

Tori chose to ignore her sister, causing the failure of an entertainer to become even more offended, and continued speaking. "You have to admit, the girl goes out of her way to make me miserable sometimes, but not to the rest of you. Why?"

No one seemed to have an answer for the girl, with a certain red head silently enjoying Tori's displeasure. But before the tan girl could speak up again, the vehicle stopped moving. The RV door soon opened and Beck and Jade entered only to be pushed aside as a frantic Cat ran past them, yelling that she had to pee.

Jade laughed inwardly and entertained the idea that it would probably come out blood, if the girl actually did pee. She couldn't help but wonder if Cat just was hungry instead and had just set off to find her prey before having fun with the group.

She had no idea that she was in fact, already having fun with her prey.

The petite, red headed vampire found an even larger RV just a little ways from Beck's and smiled evilly at it. Within minutes, she had shoved it up next to Beck's RV and had successfully trapped her "friends" inside. This was fun for Cat, having to find creative ways to entertain herself in her long life. She knew immediately what Jade had felt for Tori and decided this was a perfect opportunity to have a little fun. She would let Jade continue her pointless game of trying to push Tori away and let the girl ruin everything herself.

Cat knew that she would slip up eventually in her attempts to keep Tori at arms length. Jade would ultimately fall for the girl's advances and Tori likewise would be happy to get closer to the raven haired girl. Feelings would be revealed only to have Jade tear them apart again out of fear for her precious Tori's life.

The thought of Jade torturing Tori for her made Cat feel more alive than she had in a long time. Not since she found Jade's magnificent blood, of course. Cat smiled darkly as she skipped away, ready to have some more_ fun_.

Then everyone freaked out.

Everyone quickly learned that they were trapped inside the hot RV and went through the usual motions of panicking and coping, with Tori stating that Cat would be back to fix things soon. After they had all accepted that the situation might not be as bad as it seemed, Beck had another great revelation that he revealed to the rest of friends.

"At least the cooler was in the RV."

Each teenager grabbed a bottle of water for themselves, Robbie snatching up the very last one and Tori found herself determined to get Jade to like her or at least reveal to her why she is the way that she is to her. She decided that sitting down next to Jade would for some reason, be a good idea with the intent of striking up a friendly conversation with the girl.

Jade immediately had something to say. "Could you find a more suitable place to sit, Vega? You know, like as far away from me as possible."

Tori watched Jade with disappointment, which many people seemed to find her in lately, and sighed.

"I just wanted to have a nice conversation with you for once." She wanted to suggest that they try and have another moment like the one they had shared after the whole "stage fighting" incident but felt like it was the wrong time to bring such things up. Not with the rest of their friends around.

"Well, that's not gonna' happen any time soon." Jade spat, all too easily.

Jade was guzzling her water by this point and Tori couldn't help but wonder if she would run out too quickly. She also wondered if that had something to do with her inability to sweat.

It took a few minutes, but after ignoring Jade's many groans of displeasure at their proximity, she finally found more words to annoy Jade with.

"So, how's it goin'?" She elongated her sentence as it reached its end and nudged Jade's shoulder as she did so.

"Jesus, Vega, stop it." Jade groaned again and tried her hardest not to look the tan girl in the eye. "I don't care how you're doing so you shouldn't care how I am." She took another gulp of water and scowled at the bottle as she realized that it was almost empty.

"Because I'm your friend, Jade and..." Jade laughed loudly before cutting Tori off.

"Oh, we are not friends. Stop fantasizing and leave me the hell alone already." Another swig and her water was gone. Jade scowled at her bottle and silently berated herself for not rationing her water like the others. But then, something unexpected happened.

"Here."

Jade looked at Tori to discover that she had protruded her and forward and presented her own bottle of water to her. Jade eyed it curiously for a moment and Tori wiggled it with an expression on her face that asked Jade if she was going to take it or not. Then she snatched it out of the girls hand and placed it next to her, Tori's hand lingering in place for a few seconds.

Tori opened her mouth and was more than likely going to retort with something like 'You're welcome' but Jade beat her to the punch much to her surprise.

"Thanks." She spoke softly and her head dipped down in shyness.

Tori almost blushed. A smile crept across her face and she relaxed into herself. She spoke just as softly as Jade had, but with much more confidence. "You're welcome."

"Okay, fine. You can sit here if you want. Just..." Jade paused, trying to find the right thing to say. "...don't be too annoying, okay?"

"Kay." Was her only reply.

Tori subtly scooted closer to Jade, almost touching her and fought off the urge to say the many things she wanted to blurt out. But she didn't want to ruin the comfort she found sitting next to Jade. Jade flicked her eyes towards Tori without never actually looking at her, just near her and she too fought with herself internally. Somehow things weren't seeming as bad as usual.

Somehow, it seemed okay to embrace her time with Tori.

Tori's dream had suddenly come true as Jade seemed to turn into a completely different person. A person that she hoped was the real Jade and that the one she knew best was simply some sort of façade. They managed a friendly conversation and found themselves quite interested in each others lives, discussing their many likes and dislikes about the world they lived in. They quickly reached a comfortable level that allowed Tori to actually touch Jade every now and then.

Her hand lightly placed on her shoulder to comfort her at various times, the same hand joining Jade's during their many sweet moments, and then she even managed to do what she thought was impossible.

During a silent moment in their private conversation, Tori laid her head in Jade's lap as her brunette hair spread across her pale thighs. Tori used Jade's soft body as a pillow to relax from the heat and much to both their surprise, Jade let her. The pretty face in her lap smiled up at her and while Jade's smile wasn't as big, she still returned it gently back at Tori.

"So," Jade decided to keep the conversation going, not wanting her current slice of heaven to end and ignored the possibility of the hell that could follow soon after. "Your dream is to be a pop star, right?"

"Sure is." Tori grinned as her finger subtly ran themselves across Jade's knee.

"Not my cup of tea but I guess it's a honorable dream. Wanting to bring entertainment and joy to people." Jade's voice hitched slightly from the Latina's touch on her skin.

Tori's smile widened as Jade's hand began to mimic hers and ran through Tori's hair softly.

"That's exactly right." Tori replied as their gaze lingered on one another and their smiles were much more than the friendly sort. "What about you? What is Jade West's plans for after high school?"

That's when the Goth's smile faltered. Jade couldn't even fathom a life beyond school. She never even thought she would live that long as Cat became more and more greedy with her desire of Jade's blood. But this girl in her lap, this girl smiling the most beautiful smile she has ever seen at her, made Jade feel as if she should tell her anyway. Because those dreams are certainly there and she wished nothing more than for them to be able to come true. Jade's smile returned as she looked back down at Tori's face resting against her lap.

"Well, I'd like to write screen plays, draw conceptual scene sketches, and even direct. It's what I've always wanted to do."

"I think you could do it." Tori replied in a genuine tone.

Jade stared further into Tori's eyes and found herself unable to stop talking. Unable to stop falling further and further into what was sure to be a beautiful dream that would end up in a horrible nightmare but didn't care at moment as she unintentionally let out a personal secret.

"You know, I've never told anyone that." She whispered with such subtle emotion in the breath of her words.

Tori was officially in love, or at least something close to it.

She had gotten Jade to not only open up and talk to her on a normal level but had somehow gotten her to reveal something that she had previously chosen not to divulge to anyone. Not even Beck. She felt like the most special girl in the world.

But Jade finally realized her mistake. The gravity of the situation was suddenly revealed to her and she immediately knew that everything that had happened the past hour should have never happened. She almost threw Tori off her lap in reaction to the thought. She almost even unleashed more of the usual hurtful words at the girl but before she could, the RV door was finally opening. The very source of Jade's problems entered and the entire gang rushed out of the hot box to the cool air .

Jade quickly shoved Tori off of her, telling herself that the Latina will be better off from her sudden action and struck her down with those hurtful words that killed Jade slowly inside for saying.

"Alright, you got to touch me. Happy? Just don't think anything of it." Jade stated harshly before making her way outside and avoided looking at Cat, afraid of what she might find there in her eyes behind the fake innocence. Her own eyes trying to hide the tears that built up from hurting Tori once again after such a beautiful moment.

Tori felt a hurtful pang in her heart but felt as if there was still hope. Twice now she managed to get Jade to be what was obviously her true self, with the second time being even more eventful than the last. So she knew that happiness with the pale girl wasn't impossible. But it still saddened Tori that Jade would rather act in such a way to her rather than embrace her obvious feelings.

Cat couldn't be happier.

Her plan had worked and the two girls grew even closer during the entrapment, only to have Jade tear it all down again. She decided she would put more flame to the fire and slipped into her, quite dumb, alter ego. "So I guess what they say is true, she does hate you. I'm so sorry Tori!"

Tori simply offered Cat a painful smile and quickly shrugged past her and out of the RV, hiding her sure to come tears.

Cat couldn't help but feel an immense amount of joy at how much fun this game was turning out to be. Much more fun than the hour she spent with those four guys, teasing them sensually before promising them a "good time" inside of a nearby empty shack. It's too bad that a good time to her meant something completely different than it did to the boys.

They expected a nice round of 'Plug the redhead' but they soon found it quite hard to do when they had no blood left in their bodies after she tore into their necks. The sheer look of horror on their faces as soon as she bared her fangs after she dropped her top away from her chest. Cat giggled at the thought of her game getting even more fun with the love crossed girls. After another nightly session with Jade, of course.

She still needed her fix.

* * *

**Notes of worth: **_This time we returned to me writing the full chater, but with Zen doing his usual beta'ing and simply fixing things to better fit the story. I liked writing this one, as it involved much more talking and a bit more humor than the previous ones. And you seriously can't tell me those four guys in the episode weren't thinking some seriously dirty things about Cat. It's not like she didn't give them reason too, though..._

_One last thing. This might not get updated for more than a week and half. I'm going out of town for a while and figured I'd let you guys know that it might take a little while._


	6. The Jealousy of Love

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_The Jealousy of Love._

The night was silent and calm, almost perfect until the sound Jade's groan echoed throughout the RV. Well, it would have been if it was the sort of place that could carry an echo of a Gothic girl annoyed with her gay best friend and his unnatural obsession with Rob Patterson.

"Why are we watching this?" She moaned her question towards Beck with annoyance, slumping back into her been bag chair and lazily snapping her head in his direction. "I mean, these vampires suck, no pun intended, and are completely unrealistic".

Beck's eyes drifted up towards his metal ceiling and a look of similar annoyance crossed his face before retorting back. "And how would you know? Being a 'Goth'..." He paused to quote the girl's social status before continuing. "...doesn't automatically make you an expert on things that aren't even real in the first place."

Instead of the expected witty response Beck expected from the pale girl, a sad smirk appeared. "Trust me, I would."

"Oh right, just like the way that you know you and Tori are meant to be together?" He answered sarcastically, making fun of Jade's lack of awareness.

At that moment, Beck had completely forgotten about the popcorn bowl that had earlier been shared between the two since he had gotten his fair share early on. He was quickly reminded of its presence as the nearly empty bowl smacked into the back of his head in an almost comedic way, the last of the popcorn scattering across the floor.

You'd think that Beck would expect and be ready to get hit in the head during his conversations with Jade by this point.

Jade's arms were found to be crossed when Beck snapped his attention to her and rubbed at the back of his head with a mildly angry glare.

"Your hair is stupid, by the way." The unexpected comment muttered from her lips, an obvious attempt at changing the subject.

But just because it's obvious doesn't mean it didn't work.

Beck's face immediately switched from anger to hurt. "You take that back!"

"Then stop bringing up Tori!" Jade blasted.

The best friends within the RV narrowed their eyes towards each other and slowly relaxed back into the positions that they had settled into for their weekly movie night. Beck spoke up first, proving himself the quicker of the two to actually embrace a truce.

"Fine." He said.

"Fine."

They quickly fell back into the silence of watching the movie until Beck stretched his arms up high and yawned. His eyes darted towards the clock and realization of what time it was struck him.

Their movie marathon had gone way longer than he expected.

"Alright, I guess you should be getting home before-" Jade quickly cut him off, noticing his reaction to the time beforehand.

"Before all of these sparkly excuses for monsters make me sick?" She scoffed and retracted further into the safety of her folded arms as she finished. "Yeah, I agree."

"Well, I was going to say before your parents get upset and worried about you. But if that's the excuse you want to use instead of admitting that you're a softy for your parents, then we'll go with that."

"Oh, ha fucking ha." Jade rolled her eyes, her face growing indescribable to Beck, and continued in slight mumbles. "We already stayed up later than intended."

Her words morphed into full on mumbles and Beck had to strain to hear what she was saying. "I'd be afraid to go home now, anyway."

With a sigh, Beck donned his comforting expression and leaned towards his best friend.

"Jade," He started softly. "They won't get mad if you actually get home on time, which could easily be accomplished if you leave now. There's no reason to be afraid that they might be upset with you."

But, to Jade, there was plenty to be afraid. Not just of the red haired vampire who was surely waiting in her room for her weekly session...but of the way she would act once she got there.

At this point, it was her own self that scared Jade the most.

* * *

Jade's pleasured moans escaped from her supple lips as the very thing that she feared the most in her pathetic life proved its persistence as Cat used her body to satisfy her own needs.

She felt the warm temperature of said girl's breath on her ear as the thing behind her let out an intentional breath. The warm air coming from the red head's mouth didn't seem natural as it caused indescribable pleasure to Jade. Petite, soft, and deceptively evil hands caressed slowly up and down Jade's pale arms as the breaths slowly morphed into words.

"You belong only to me, Jadey."

Cat's innocent and false use of Jade's name sent the urge to groan in resistance through Jade but it instead came out as yet another, albeit reluctant, pleasured moan.

"I know as much as you choose to deny it, you want only me too. Your body doesn't lie." Cat finished her statement just as her hands slowly slid back down from Jade's shoulders to her forearms, a victorious smile on her face upon witnessing Jade's attempt to hold back another moan.

Jade's eyes held tightly closed and she gulped.

An unnaturally pleasurable hand slid to the underside of Jade's arm and lifted it up, the opposite hand moving to one of Jade's large breasts to continue its almost loving touches. Cat's fingers caressed the supple flesh in squeezes of lustful passion, the fingertips pinching her nipple seductively every so often.

Cat's warm breaths left Jade's ear and she almost sighed in relief until she felt a hot tongue on her shoulder, licking all the way across to her bicep. And then the hand released Jade's arm and Cat's fingernail extended, placing itself on the said licked spot on Jade's shoulder. With a quick stab, the nail cut lightly at the pale flesh and trailed the same trail left by Cat's tongue.

The cut completed its journey across Jade's arm and the girl couldn't help but wonder why she kept letting Cat do these things to her.

The only logical answer she could find was because she had no choice.

The blood began its escape from beneath Jade's skin and Cat's ferociously hungry tongue was there to lap it all up, inviting the intoxicating fluid into her mouth. With a surprising moan, Jade's mind continued with deep thoughts and wondered why she was enjoying these acts of sensual blood rape.

The answer remained simple and consistent. She had no choice.

The childish vampire continued to suck with her lips the thick, red, fluid that came out of Jade's arm and the hand on Jade's breast continued its touch, but now with great ferocity. Many more moans continued their escape from Jade's lips and another thought occurred to her.

Why was it that that with each passing moment, with every touch and sexual twinge of pleasure, the only one who came to mind was Tori Vega? Wishing it was her that she was sharing pleasure with and not a crazy, blood sucking red head.

This answer came the easiest. Because she chose to.

Jade felt the strength well up in her chest at the mere thought of Tori, inspiring hope and reminded herself of her desire to defy the red headed monster behind her. But she knew that she couldn't successfully resist anything that Cat wanted to do to her physically, so she figured she could at least deprive the tiny vampire of some satisfaction.

Her eyes closed even tighter than before, but this time there was no gulp. No, this time she took a deep breath and did nothing. She sat like an empty shell, no moaning, no gasps, and no words of pleasure. Nothing.

Jade's blood was proving as delectable as ever when Jade realized that Cat hadn't even noticed the difference just yet. But, slowly and oh so surely, Cat's ferocity died down and the little demon began to grow agitated that she wasn't successfully repaying Jade in enough pleasure for all of the blood she was devouring. If anything, Cat knew how to pleasure a person so this was almost a blow to her ego. So in the end, Cat figured she would throw the girl a bone.

Just this once.

But not an actual bone, she thought playfully; although, maybe she would end up throwing some of Tori's bones at her eventually, just for fun. That thought sent an immediate and evil smile across Cat's face.

Cat began sliding the hand that had so expertly groped Jade's breast further down the pale girl's body and into her shorts with one quick motion. Through Cat's many years of learning how to properly receive and dish out pleasure to another woman, she quickly found the right stride in bringing out the most pleasure in Jade.

Jade's eyes snapped open and her body tensed tightly. She made an attempt at telling Cat to stop but failed as the vampire proved herself an expert at pleasing Jade. The blood was once more being slurped up from her still open wound and the combination of both sensations quickly sent Jade into familiar, unwanted territory.

Cat's smile only widened as Jade let out a loud and lust filled moan as she felt the immense orgasm rock through her body. Her body began to relax as she came down from her high and in her mind, just for a moment, it truly did seem to Jade as if it was Tori's arms she passed out in, not Cat's.

The evil smile remained and Cat held the sleeping Jade in her arms. She bit the tip of her finger gently and let the blood that dripped from it land on the cut made on Jade's shoulder, beginning its healing process. She let her bubbly alter ego poke through as an adorable sort of expression appeared and she thought about how strange vampire blood seemed to work, she herself still finding the stuff to be quite interesting. Consumed, the blood almost immediately turned a human into a vampire, but if it dripped on the same person's wounds, it simply heals a human's body.

She laid Jade gently down onto the girl's bed and tucked her in with an almost mocking manner, her face lingering next to Jade's ear when she was finished. "Don't forget who controls you and everything you surround yourself with, Jadey." She whispered.

The thought of the surprise that she had waiting for Jade and Tori the next day sent an overly malicious grin across her face before she made her exit.

* * *

Cat's lips pressed themselves against the boy's that she had just revealed to Tori, Jade, and Beck to be her brand new boyfriend, Danny.

Jade stood shocked and quite confused at the situation in front of her as Tori and Beck stood on each side of her. Jade couldn't help but glance from the make out session, back to Tori every couple of seconds after Tori revealed that this "Danny" person was in fact an ex of hers. She pondered darkly at the fact that Tori had never mentioned an ex-boyfriend, let alone that she liked guys at all and started to feel bothered that Tori seemed to be a bit jealous of Cat kissing that same ex.

"Awkward." Beck's voice broke the silence after a nice chunk of time, earning him a quick and painful jab in the ribs from Jade's elbow.

"No, it's fine." Tori attempted to assure her friends, namely Jade, that the situation was no big deal. "We dated a long time ago, anyway. And it was before I came here and met…-"She caught herself before she could reveal to the people around her what they already knew in the first place.

And the awkward silence was back. Tori and Jade noticeably blushed at the Latina's broken comment and quickly looked in opposite directions as Beck found himself quite uncomfortable and rocked back and forth on his heels.

The loud making out between the new couple ceased and with an innocent expression, Cat looked over to Tori.

"Tori, do you know my Daniel?" Her head tilted in an almost playful way.

After the revelation that Tori and Danny had indeed dated back at Sherwood, further increasing the awkwardness, Cat put on her usual adorable smile and hugged her new boyfriend. She looked back and forth from the former couple as she spoke, starting it off with a quick gasp. "What a coincidence!"

Tori offered a somewhat nervous laugh before Cat took note and continued speaking.

"It's okay with me, Tori. As long as everyone here is fine with it, then so am I!" Cat replied cheerfully. She darted her eyes at Jade for the briefest of seconds before looking back at the group and Jade knew that her sweet and reassuring smile was false immediately.

Jade quickly came to the conclusion that this situation was anything but an accident, that Cat had more than likely tracked the boy down as some sort of sick test of her reactions to finding out about Tori's past. It easily felt more like a form of torture rather than a test. But if she could do it before, she knew that she could do it again.

She wouldn't give Cat the satisfaction.

"Wow, Vega, looks like your choice of guys are the ones that really get around town, huh?"

Jade quickly made her way away from the group and instantly realized that that was probably just the type of reaction Cat was looking for and cursed herself for the billionth time. She made her way around the hallway corner and after the apologetic stare that Jade was sure Beck had given the rest of the group, the boy joined her and grabbed at her arm, spinning her around to face him.

"Jade," Beck started. "What's going on in that head of yours?" He gave her a sympathizing look before continuing. "How ya' feeling about… well, the stuff that just happened?"

Jade sent her famous scowl his way and all but yanked her arm from his grasp, speaking as she folded her arm. "I feel nothing about it, Beck." She snapped.

"That's not true and you know it."

Jade turned and continued on her journey to their next class, marking it as the first time she actually attempted to show up to a class relatively early. Beck expectedly followed suit and Jade responded not long after.

"Can you just drop it, please?"

"No," Beck sighed, disappointed, yet again, that his best friend would be avoiding her feeling in such ways. "I've seen the way you and Tori act together. Especially that day when we were stuck in my RV. It obviously affects you far more than what you let on with that cold, hard, exterior you put on everyday."

"Alright, okay?" Jade threw her arms up, the two now less than twenty feet from the classroom. "It does affect me. But that's all you're getting right now. Now, shut up before I hurt you."

Beck shut up, reluctantly and they entered the next class. At least he was making progress with his hard headed excuse of a best friend. Or that's what he thought, anyway.

* * *

"So, where's the Tori Vega that I'm used to?" Robbie asked Tori after approaching the girl as they attended the school's kick back.

Tori's eyes scrunched in annoyance and she feigned confusion. "Uh, what are you talking about?"

"Well, you've been acting weird lately. You know, ever since Cat started dating Danny." Robbie started his statement with confidence but ended it with nervous mumbles.

"I'm acting weird? You're the one that doesn't have the puppet that usually seems to be physically attached to you right now."

Tori crossed her arms and failed to keep her eyes off of her ex and Cat. Taking solace in the fact that Robbie seemed to have dropped the subject and receded back into his shy shell, Tori chanced a brief glance in Jade's direction, discovering what seemed to be discomfort in the girl's demeanor. She held a cup to her face and peered over the top at Danny and Cat, shooting the two many looks that most people would call the jealous type.

And the night only got worse for Tori, and in turn Jade, from there.

Each of her friends, including Cat and Danny, approached her about the way she was acting and she herself couldn't figure out why it was that the boy's presence was bothering her. Not to mention that no one seemed to notice and ask Jade why _she_ was acting the same way, but that could easily be chocked up to being scared of the pale girl.

Her eyes remained specifically on Danny as he was surrounded by bright red hair all night, her vision slowly seeming to forget about Jade. She watched as the two had the time of their life and made out far too much right in front of her. The two eventually chose what was arguably a bad spot to continue making out, finding themselves just a few feet from a cheese fountain.

The jealousy welled up in Tori and she snapped, walking forward and scooping up as much cheese from the fountain as possible in the ladle found within it. Before she knew it, the cheese was poured onto Cat's head, someone that she called many times a close friend.

Her actions were instantly made clear to her and she quickly bolted away trying not to let tears fall from her eyes. She expertly avoided the best friend duo of Jade and Beck and managed to find some alone time to be with her thoughts and try to figure out what it was that was happening to her. It didn't take long for her to believe that she had it all figured out when one of the catalysts of her problems appeared.

Tori had absent mindedly walked about the school and was surprised to find Danny sitting on the steps located near her own locker. She sucked up any fear of confrontation when he offered her an unsure smile and she sat gently next to him on the stairs.

The two talked about what happened and both quickly agreed that it was the worst thing to do in the situation. Somehow they fell into what they used to call normal conversation for each other and it almost seemed as if they were a couple again. Danny's natural charm was in full swing, and if Tori didn't know any better, she would say he was putting the moves on her and any thoughts of the boy dating her friend washed away. All she could think about was getting over the person that proved time and time again that she didn't want anything to do with Tori.

So, she kissed him.

The two were proved wrong. This was the worst thing she could have done in almost any situation. And to make matters worse Cat, Jade, and Beck came around the corner, the latter two people holding cheese covered towels. The kiss broke at the sound of Cat's gasp and a look of horror struck both Danny and Tori's faces simultaneously. No one noticed the same look on Jade's face as everyone's attention was focused on Cat as she ran away in tears.

Danny ran after his girlfriend and Tori stood upright. Jade stood there in silence and Tori could look to no one else.

"Right," Beck started uncomfortably. He lifted his hand and pointed his thumb in a random direction before continuing. "I'm going to, um..." He slowly backed away and into the first door he could find. "Yeah." He finished before disappearing.

Neither girl moved, choosing rather to stare into each other's eyes. The silence seemed to last for an eternity and many tears were successfully kept from sliding down each face until Jade opened her mouth, hanging it open for a few seconds before speaking.

"How could you do that to..."She gulped and diverted her eyes for a brief second before returning them to Tori. "To Cat?"

The silence was officially broken and Tori spoke quickly. "I don't know, okay?"

"Vega!"

"Look, I guess seeing Danny with another girl just..." She paused, sighing before she continued. "Just brought up lingering feelings and I couldn't take it anymore."

Jade's arms crossed and the sadness in her face shared space with that of anger. "You're just talking bullshit and you know it."

Tori quickly bolted in Jade's direction, speaking as she did so. "What do you want me to say, Jade?" Her own anger making itself evident.

"You know exactly what you should say." Jade stated in an unexpectedly calm reply.

Tori stopped just in front of Jade and the pale girl stood her ground. "Fine. I was trying to see if I could get over _you_! It's really hard to have such deep feelings for someone that makes it all too clear that they don't even like me."

Shock was the only thing present on Jade's face after Tori's outburst and her arms slowly fell from their folded form in front of her. The anger drained from her face and her heartbeat sped up, her breaths growing heavier.

She spoke in a lower register with her eyes making contact with the floor. "You shouldn't have done that to Cat."

The first tear finally fell from Tori's face due to Jade's continued denial of feelings. Tori knew she should be more upset with herself for what she had done to Cat but for some reason, this particular situation with Jade seemed to cut much deeper. Both girls continued to stand, gazes being avoided, and an awkward silence befell them. Tori began to grow agitated at Jade's lack of whatever it was that she needed to embrace her feelings and slowly she found herself wanting the truth, tired of tiptoeing around what they both knew to be true.

She perked up and blasted her question with confidence. "You've been feeling the same things for me, haven't you?"

"No." Came Jade's all too quick reply and the Goth regretted it immediately, her fear of Cat growing ever tiresome.

"Yeah," Tori scoffed and flicked her hands in the air. "Who's the one bullshitting now?" She turned around with a sigh and a quick spin before attempting to walk away from Jade.

Within just half of a second, Jade gave herself an eternity of internal persuading. Everything she had been feeling for Tori that was pushed deep down was pulled up to her cold surface. Somehow, she came to the conclusion that embracing her feelings for once wouldn't have any consequences. Her hand landed on Tori's arm and spun her back around, pulling her into a heart-stopping kiss.

Their soft lips touched each other and to each girl, it felt like a perfect fit, seeming long overdue. Neither Jade nor Tori could latch onto any thought in particular, with Jade's mind jumping from happiness to fear and back to happiness again. Tori's simply failing to fully comprehend that it was actually happening and completely forgetting about this Cat person all together. And then with what sounded like a soft moan from Tori, their lips slowly parted and their eyes opened up at nearly the same time.

They lingered with their faces but an inch from each other's and Jade's hands were soon placed onto both of Tori's cheeks. Jade placed her head to Tori's and she had to fight through Tori's growing smile to get her thought out.

"I do, Tori." She gulped and her own tear fell. "I do feel something, and it's a strong something."

Tori attempted to go in for another kiss but Jade presented at least one reason for having her hands on her face and held the girl's head back, preventing the kiss.

"But, I can't do this." Jade stated as she released Tori before turning around quickly, leaving Tori alone in the hallway.

Jade knew the smile was gone from Tori's face and she could hear the sadness as the Latina called out to her before she was completely gone.

"Why, Jade?"

Jade stopped at her exit of a door for a brief moment.

"I just can't, Tori. I just can't." The soft, heartbroken reply whispered over her shoulder before Jade finally made her exit, leaving a nearly equally broken Tori Vega in the hallway.

* * *

Danny had chosen to Give Cat her space as the girl seemed to be highly emotional and he was scared that she might end up hurting herself in one of her bi-polar mood swings. He had let the girl cool off for a few hours before making the journey to the her house, which he had yet to actually enter and nervously knocked at the door.

The door opened with a quickness and the all too familiar smile on the redhead's face was present. Danny figured it was just her natural expression as the smile fell into an angry pout once Cat recognized the person at the door.

She donned what appeared to be a disconnected look, speaking with the same carefree sort of tone. "And what is it that you want?"

"I just wanted to apologize," Danny began his rant, leaning towards Cat in desperation. "I know what happened was wrong, but you have to understand that it was Tori who kissed me. I swear it!"

Cat pouted for a brief moment before giving him a false look of acceptance.

"You promise?"

A relieved smile crept onto Danny's face. "I do."

Suddenly, Cat was back to her bubbly self again as her own smile struck and she leapt into the boys arms, embracing him in a tight hug. Danny ignored the fact that it was far too easy, chalking it up to the strangeness of Cat, and instead dwelled on her overly tight hug.

"Cat, you're uh..." He grunted before continuing. "You're kinda' starting to squeeze too tight there."

"Oh, sorry!" Cat said as she released him. "Do you... wanna come in?" She finished in mock shyness.

Danny quickly nodded and Cat led him in by his hand, her smile fading from sweetness to evil the moment she turned to walk inside. She knew Danny was the one at her door before the boy had even made it all the way to her house and simply jumped with joy at another chance to play with her food. Her usefulness for him had run its course and it was not only time to give him his going away present.

It was her dinner time as well.

* * *

**Notes of worth: **_So, this took longer to get done and posted than intended. Sorry about that. But, in an odd, yet interesting, turn of events me and Zen found out our birthdays were a day apart. His being three days before I post this and mine being two. So, what do we say we both get a late birthday present in the form of reviews, yeah?_

_And for those who read anything else I write, I finally completed my story "I am the truth from which you run", which is another Jori one, and would love to get many review filled presents for it, too!_


	7. Love, Surrendered

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Love, Surrendered_

The sound of Tori's knuckles rapping on the door in front of her was nearly muffled by the loud noise of the pouring rain all around her.

She glanced back and forth towards the bushes that were just a few feet from her and couldn't help but feel as if they were taunting her, silently suggesting that she should run and hide behind them instead of waiting for the highly probable stabbing Jade might answer the door with. But her decision was made for her as the door opened and she steeled herself to face the pale girl that opened it.

"Tori?" Jade stated without thinking.

Apparently all it took to get Jade to use Tori's real name was for the girl to show up on her doorstep, soaked and looking like a helpless and lost wet kitten.

Tori was fed up. She grew tired of running around in circles with Jade a long time ago and after whatever it was that the two shared during the Kick Back, she just couldn't take it anymore. So, here she was at Jade's doorstep, the most thought filled and angry words ready to fly out of her mouth.

But they didn't.

"Why?" Tori asked demandingly, failing to remember the many things she had practiced saying on the way over.

"Why what?" Jade replied in confusion.

Tori's own reply came quickly. "Why can't you do this?"

Jade's eyes widened at the realization of what Tori was referring to. Her mind had chosen to forget all of her problems the moment Tori's beautifully rain soaked self appeared in front of her, but now the kiss and her prompt "I can't do this" were rushing back.

"Tori, I… I can't. I just…" She sighed and reached out to Tori's arm. "Get inside before you die on my front porch and I have to spend time burying you in my backyard."

Tori quickly let herself be guided into the house and took a few steps before turning to the girl standing next to her. "Why would you have to bury me in your backyard?"

"Well, people would probably assume I killed you if they found your body." Jade crossed her arms as she spoke and took on a mild smirk. "Do I look like I want to go to jail?"

Tori almost laughed at the dry humor that she had come to love about Jade's personality. For a brief second her thoughts strayed away from the purpose of her visit, but it quickly found its way back and whatever smile had appeared faded away. She took a step, closing the small gap between she and Jade, and dipped her head a bit. Her eyes looked desperately up to Jade's and her hands couldn't figure out what they wanted to do.

"Don't try to make me laugh, Jade." She said. "You owe me an explanation and I'm not gonna' let you run away anymore."

Jade laughed a nervous laugh and planted her gaze in every possible direction but Tori's. "I'm not running away."

But then she moved away from Tori.

Jade wasn't running away from the girl, exactly, but Tori had caught on to the sad attempt at continued humor and placed her hands on her hips. Jade turned around and walked backwards towards whatever it was, shrugging as she did so.

She spoke just after her shoulders came down from their shrug. "What? You didn't say I couldn't try and change the subject."

Tori sighed and her shoulders slumped. "Yes I di-"

"No, you told me not to make you laugh." Jade interrupted. "Keep up, Vega."

Tori groaned loudly and shook her head, having finally grasped on to the fact that Jade was still continuing to avoid her questions by making them talk about other things. "Stop it!"

Jade chose that moment to conveniently turn around and finish the journey to whatever it was she headed towards. She could feel the hurtful eyes from Tori burning into her back and finally stopped at a closet. She chose to linger longer than was necessary in the closet before coming out, a very used looking towel in hand, and started walking back towards Tori. Stopping in front of the still soaked girl, she held the towel out and waited for Tori to grab it.

After a few seconds of giving Jade an angrily disappointed stare, Tori finally snatched the towel from her and began wiping all over body, drying her bare skin off first as Jade stepped back a few feet.

She spoke up just as the towel found her clothes. "Just tell me why, Jade. Tell me why you can't do this."

"Tell me why you can't just take a hint and leave me the hell alone, first."

Tori quickly began closing the distance between them again and flung the towel around in the hand that it was in as her arms flung about angrily, forgetting all about her need to dry off. "Because you don't want me to leave you alone! And you know it."

Jade scoffed and her arms crossed, once more. "Where the hell did you get that idea? Have I not been the most horrible person to you, huh?" Jade stood her ground as Tori stopped right in front of her. "Do I not make it clear that we are _not _friends, Vega?"

"Jade," Tori groaned even louder than she had in her life and waved the towel in Jade's face; speaking in the angriest voice Jade had heard the girl use yet. "But you kissed me! Did you forget that or something? And the time that it was just the two of us at lunch, and we had an actual, amazing, conversation about freaking books. And the time you gave me a hug for helping you out. Or even the-,"

"Okay, damn it!" Jade interrupted again. "Just stop."

"No!" Tori finally managed to surprise Jade, shocking the girl into momentary silence. "I'm not sure why, but you once told me that you weren't completely happy with your life. Not only does that show that you trust me, but if you would stop ignoring your feelings then maybe you can actually be happy, for once."

Tori finally flung the towel over her shoulder, feeling as though drying off with it didn't quite suit the circumstances of the conversation; not to mention that she could care less about being wet in the moment, anyway.

Jade simply stood, her own anger obviously present in her expression, before thrusting her hands towards Tori's face and placed them on her cheeks. She attempted a quick pull, trying to bring their lips together, but felt Tori's hand place on her chest and push; Tori pulling away at the same time.

"A kiss won't shut me up either! Especially when you're just gonna' try and run away afterwards." Tori quickly got out.

But before Tori could finish speaking, Jade reached a hand around her and grabbed at the bottom of the towel hanging down Tori's back. She pulled it up in a flash of a moment, wrapping it around the back of Tori's neck, and prevented the girl from escaping again as she pulled her in and smashed their lips together. She felt Tori try and push away again at first, but the girl eventually gave in to the very emotions she was trying so hard to prove existed, and returned the kiss.

The aggressive kiss finally broke and Jade held Tori close, gripping at the ends of the towel to keep her there with both girls ignoring the bruising pain on their lips.

She began her speech through gritted teeth and tried not to explode her words outward in the form of shouts. "Damn it, Vega. How could I not be attracted to you? All your stupid little quirks; your goofy ass laugh, that nostril flare thing…" She paused, groaning again. "The way you help people, even though you always make things so much worse."

Tori's mouth opened but failed to find the right words as she stood in shock that she had actually managed to get Jade to open up, and even kiss her. Even though it was the most painful, passionless kiss she had ever had, it still felt a major breakthrough.

With a desperate laugh and a glance elsewhere, Jade continued. "Even now, soaking wet with your unneeded make-up running down your face, you just look so…" She clenched her teeth together again, her expression making it seem as if she was struggling with what she wanted to say.

"So, beautiful" She finally said with a defeated sigh.

The towel dropped from Jade's hand and both girls let it drop to the ground as the cloth failed to hold itself up on Tori's shoulders any longer. But Tori remained in place and her hand lifted up to place on Jade's cheek.

She finally found words to speak up with and they came out in more of a whisper than she had intended. "You're the one that's beautiful. I'm nothing compared to you, Jade."

Somehow Tori had managed to do more impossible things this night as Jade had suddenly decided that she didn't want to act like Jade, anymore; at least for the moment. Instead of smashing her lips to Tori's in Jade's usually favorite method, she wrapped her arms around Tori's neck and gently pressed them to hers, instead. The moment she realized that Tori was eagerly returning the kiss again, and the girls hands were felt on Jade's hips, she probed her tongue forward, begging for entrance.

Tori granted the entrance asked for and quickly felt a tongue enter her mouth. It instantly swirled around her own tongue, proving Jade to still be holding onto to some of her dominant personality, and Tori decided that she didn't care.

Then Tori was being walked backwards, and for the life of her she couldn't recall the layout of the room she was in. She tried remembering where things were but felt herself stupid for even trying when she was backed into and fell onto a couch. She sloppily shifted herself into a better position on the couch and relaxed into the cushion as Jade situated herself atop her.

Their mouths never left each others, even throughout the awkward and bumbling way they took to get situated; however, lips did break for the briefest of seconds here and there for gasps of air before both girls almost desperately dove back in to continue what they had both wanted to do for so long now.

In an unexpected turn of events, Tori was the one to move the encounter further as her hands began to slide into Jade's shirt and up the girls back. She hadn't many intentions of progressing further but couldn't help but feel the soft, pale skin found in places of Jade's that most people hadn't seen, or touched, before. She slid the shirt off, breaking the kiss, and dove straight for Jade's breast the moment she saw the braless chest.

Through deep breaths, a moan, and a smirk Jade spoke up. "Who woulda' thought that the innocent Tori Vega would be so eager in bed."

Tori pulled away and giggled, tugged on her bottom lip and smiled, responding once the lip was released. "I told you that you were beautiful. Anyone in their right mind would have trouble resisting you."

"Are you sure that you want to go that far, though?" Jade asked.

"Not tonight." Tori's head dipped down but she kept her eyes on Jade's nervously. "Sorry, I don't think we should go that far quite yet, but I guess I just got carried away. Is that okay?"

Jade responded with a nod, a smile, and another kiss. It wasn't as passionate or intense as the one they had shared just moments before, but it wasn't any less emotion filled, either.

Their lips parted, ending their third kiss, and Jade slowly slid off of Tori towards the cushions to their side. She laid her body into a relaxing position and patted the free space next to her, jerking her head to tell Tori to join her. She quickly felt the welcomed press of Tori's body against hers and the girls head rested gently on Jade's bare chest, savoring the feel of its nakedness against her cheek.

Tori assumed that Jade's parents wouldn't be home, judging by Jade's carefree attitude towards the situation, and began sliding a finger across Jade's stomach.

Jade responded to Tori's loving touches with her own as she began to run a hand through the tan girl's hair. She looked down at the smiling angel laying against her and thought, for once, that this could be possible; that things might actually have a chance at turning out alright.

All she had to do was hide it from Cat, and that wouldn't be too hard, right?

Jade quickly fell upon the thought of having to find some way of keeping Tori quiet about their relationship so as not to alert the redheaded vampire to her secret. She almost forgot about Cat all together when she realized that she had actually implied that she was in a relationship with someone. With _Tori._

She whispered it, hoping that Tori had somehow fallen asleep already and wouldn't hear her.

"Oh, fuck me."

* * *

**Notes of the worth: **_This one didn't even need revising in Zen's Beta'ing! Woo! I'm sure we can all agree that it's because I'm all godlike and stuff. Yeah._

_Hope you guys liked it as much as we did._


	8. Lust, Desired

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Lust, Desired_

Jade sat on her bed and leaned into her favorite black and red pillows while cutting absentmindedly at an old shirt. She had recently made the decision that the shirt wasn't worth her time anymore and had, naturally, decided that cutting it to shreds was the most logical way to dispose of it. Her cutting was slow as she let her thoughts drift to many different things, mostly good things for once, and a specific girl took up most of those thoughts.

Speak of the devil.

Tori's voice boomed quickly as it made a "Whoosh!" noise, giving Jade little time to react before the tan girl plopped down hard on Jade's bed, making her bounce up and down.

Jade's eyes opened wide and she looked to the girl who had apparently thought she could fly for a moment, yelling in the same expected and familiarly angry tone that everyone was used to. "I could have stabbed myself, Vega!"

"But," Tori began, elongating the word before continuing. "You didn't."

She lifted up on her hands and knees and crawled towards the angrily scissor happy girl in an almost childlike manner, making sure to avoid the scissors in Jade's death gripped hand.

Jade shook her head in continued anger and held the scissors in a threatening way. "So? Doesn't change the fact that you could have just wounded…" She slowed her speaking, finding it hard to figure out how she should react to Tori's flirtations. "Me?" She finished in a question-like tone.

Tori's fingers planted themselves at Jade's knee and began to walk slowly up Jade's leg as her other hand pushed the scissors out of the air and down onto the bed. Her expression was odd to Jade, as it seemed to be an attempt to look sultry, but actually came off more strange and cute.

"Oh, but you weren't concerned about it hurting me, huh?" Tori said just as her hand approached Jade's waist.

"Why should I be?" Jade let go of the scissors and let the torn shirt drop off of the side of her bed, shooting Tori her favorite smirk. "Wouldn't affect me at all."

Tori gasped in fake hurt and her left hand joined in with the right as they tugged at the bottom of Jade's shirt, pulling her in for a quick kiss. Once they pulled away from the brief kiss, Tori stuck her tongue out to which Jade bit at the air just in front it.

"Why I'm with a dork who jumps across rooms onto beds is a good question, though." Jade said. "I don't do that much _pep_, Vega."

Tori's brow lifted as she looked around the room surrounding her, speaking once she looked back to Jade. "And why I'm with someone who only seems to enjoy the most depressing of colors in life is a good question too. I don't do this much _emo, _West."

"Touché." Was Jade's one word response.

Tori attempted more kisses and intimate touches, only to be pushed off by a strong shove from Jade, landing awkwardly next to the Goth. She shot Jade confused and angry expressions after blowing her hair back out of her face.

"Don't look at me like that." Jade began, leaning over the side of her bed to retrieve the recently fallen shirt and finishing her statement as she found her scissors again, too. "I was in the middle of something, Vega. Just because you're here doesn't mean I have to put off doing other things that excite me just to excite you, instead."

Tori mumbled random syllables in a mocking tone, similar to sounding like what Jade had previously said. Tori was quickly shut up as the back of a pale hand slapped and sent a mild sting through Tori's cheek, with Jade never even looking away from the shirt or changing her focused expression.

"Ow! You could have just told me to," Tori's voice shifted into what she thought would sound like Jade's voice as she finished. _"Shut it, Vega!"_

"Would you have shut it?"

Tori pouted and rubbed her cheek. "No."

"Then your argument is invalid." Jade said just as she decided that the shirt had had enough cutting. She tucked her scissors between mattresses and tossed the shredded cloth into the small trash can by her bed.

She sighed a satisfied sigh and turned to Tori, resting on her elbow and rolling her eyes at the wimpy nature of her secret girlfriend. "Aw. Does little Vega need me to rub it and make it all better?"

Tori's shy smile appeared and she looked up to Jade from her dipped head. "Please?"

"Too bad. You deserved it." Came Jade's quick reply.

With her continued pouting Tori said, "You know, you're not a very girlfriendy girlfriend."

"'Girlfriendy' isn't a word, Tori."

Tori's smile broke out instantly and Jade knew that she had messed up somewhere. Tori was supposed to keep on pouting and getting frustrated so that Jade could continue to fawn over the adorable face she makes when she gets angry, but she didn't. Jade's victorious smirk faded as quickly as Tori's smile grew bigger.

"No, but Tori _is_ a word." Tori said, leaning closer to Jade. "And _you _just said it instead of Vega."

But Jade was expertly searching for the right excuse to try and rescue herself from the hole she had dug herself into, and she had easily found many things that she could go with. The problem was that none of them seemed worth using more than the truth did.

Her smile faded a bit and her eyes couldn't remain locked to Tori's. "We'll just chock my momentary mind lapse up to the fact that I was thinking about something else."

Just because she was suddenly compelled to tell the truth doesn't mean she couldn't say it in a "Jade" sort of way.

And Tori's hurt expression was back. "Oh, so I'm not important enough to think about, even when I'm right in front of you?"

"Nope."

Tori pulled back, pushing away on the bed with her hands and the ever increasing hurt expression proved that she was taking things far more seriously than Jade was.

Jade rolled her eyes and shook her head before speaking up before Tori could. "No, you're not less important, Vega. I just meant that I had other things on my mind, as well." She reached a hand forward and lightly shoved Tori's shoulder before finishing. "Just because you're beautiful, doesn't mean you're the only thing that crosses my mind."

Tori easily began slipping back into her smile and opened her mouth to speak, expectedly willing to forgive someone quite easily. But she didn't get the chance as Jade decided to continue speaking.

"You're also not the only naked thing I like to think about." Jade said.

That earned Jade a quick and painful punch in the shoulder and Tori spoke up just as her fist landed. "Stop being a gank for five seconds please and tell Tori what else you've had on your mind."

"Ow, but fine. Jade will tell Tori what's been on her mind." Jade answered.

"Don't mock my third person speaking!"

After Jade repeated Tori's last statement in her Tori voice, and her laughter died down at the girl's reaction, she said, "Okay, okay. I'll tell you", Causing Tori to pout again but in a way that seemed like she was trying not to pout, obviously in attempt to keep Jade from finding more material to make snide remarks about.

"Well," Jade started, choosing not to use the many malicious things that came to her due to Tori's newest expression; feeling as though she had done enough damage as it is. "I've been thinking of writing a play to put on at school, and I've got it planned out and what not, but…"

Tori's hand lifted out of instinct once Jade paused and she noticed the way that Jade dropped her head down in embarrassment, placing her tan hand on the Goth's pale cheek.

"But, what?" She asked.

"But, I'm not sure if it'll be good enough."

Tori scoffed, lifted her other hand to Jade's opposite cheek, and made sure Jade looked her in the eyes before speaking. "And you call me the stupid one sometimes. Jade, if this kind of thing is your dream then it will be better than good enough. Just put forth as much effort into it as you do trying to make me angry at you and it'll be perfect."

Jade offered a small laugh. "You caught on to that, huh?"

"Yes. Now you told me that this was what you wanted to do with your life, right? Then just write, and don't worry about how good it will be." Tori shook Jade's head and tried not to laugh at the face Jade was making due to her squished in cheeks. "You don't even think twice about what to say when you wanna' frustrate me, so do the same. Write it how it comes to mind and it will be amazing."

Tori's hands continued to lightly shake Jade's head back and forth and her palms slowly inched closer to the girl's mouth, squishing in her lips. After a few incoherent noises from Jade, Tori finally broke down and burst into laughter, letting go of the face.

"We will not be doing that again." Jade said. "But, thanks."

"So," Tori held up a finger, telling Jade to wait while she got all of her laughter out and finished what she had to say once it ended. "You'll write it?"

"Only if you're willing to leave me alone long enough to actually do it, you freakin' vulture."

"Dang," Tori replied, licking her lips. "I guess you won't get it done then."

Tori suddenly found herself having to now rub the pain out of both of her cheeks.

* * *

Tori watched as Jade rushed around the stage making sure that every single little thing was perfect. The pale girl had stopped at one of the actors and decided that screaming at them would incite a better acting performance, having been dissatisfied with their acting during rehearsals.

The glimpses that Tori could catch of Jade's face as she blurred around seemed quite worried and she couldn't help but wonder why, seeing as though Jade had done a wonderful job of holding everything together so far. Tori thought she knew Jade well, and the fact that this was her first play that she had written couldn't possibly be the only thing worrying her so much.

Eventually Tori caught Jade's arm as she rushed past and the girl turned around in anger, ready to strike at whoever had decided to try and keep her from managing things. But the anger quickly lessened and a look of relief started to take hold.

"What?" Jade said after she let out a small breath of relief.

Tori offered her secret girlfriend a reassuring smile and said, "Just relax, okay? Everything's perfect."

Jade relaxed as Tori let go of her arm and almost took on her own smile, turning her body fully in Tori's direction. She sighed and glanced around before responding."No, it's not and it has to be perfect. It can't _not_ be perfect, Vega."

"What makes you think it isn't perfect?" Tori started. "Why are you so worried, Jade? The Jade I know wouldn't get so bent out of shape over what other people are going to think; First play or not."

Jade's gaze dropped and she truly looked embarrassed, inadvertently making Tori happy that she was getting to see so many hidden sides of Jade's personality.

"Hey." Tori said as sweetly as possible, reaching a hand out to grab Jade's. But Jade jerked her hand back a bit and glanced around, with Tori realizing that Jade still wasn't ready to tell the rest of the world about them.

Jade lifted the hand that Tori tried to grab up to her opposite arm and gripped it tightly as she finally looked Tori in the eye again. "It's just," She began. "I invited my dad to come see the play."

"And?"

"He hates me." Jade began as she fidgeted with her own clothing and the embarrassment returned. "He doesn't understand creative people. He thinks that wanting to be an actor, or writer, or director is stupid. So I thought that if I invited him and it was good enough he would finally have some respect for me."

Tori took a step closer, wanting so badly to comfort Jade with hugs and kisses, and then began speaking. "Is that why you had Beck and Andre distract Mrs. Lee at Wok Star?"

"Yeah, so that I could do this _my_ way and not let him see the chiz pile that she wanted to turn it in to."

"Your play is going to be great, Jade." Tori said. "If your dad doesn't like it then he officially has something wrong with his brain, you got that?"

Jade finally smiled and rolled her eyes at Tori, growing slightly nervous to the consequences of having Tori this close to her. Then Tori was sticking out her arms, that big stupid grin apparent on her face and Jade's smile fell instantly as she looked away.

"Is a hug too much to ask for right now?" Tori pouted while keeping her smile.

Jade shifted her weight and glanced around nervously before looking back to Tori, letting her fear get the best of her. "How about I give you a friendly punch on the shoulder? As if we were friends."

Tori dropped her arms and her smile shifted closer to sadness.

"Um, no that's okay." She said, recalling when Jade had told her that she wasn't embarrassed of Tori, but that she wasn't quite ready to make things public just yet.

Tori could wait

* * *

"Wow."

Jade's brow furrowed and she turned to Tori as the play neared its end. "Wow, what?"

"Well," Tori said, somewhat nervously, finding it hard to believe the words she was about to say. "Mrs. Lee's daughter actually did quite well. I think she played an innocent little girl better than Cat would have, don't you think?"

All that came from Jade in the form of a response was a snort, thinking that Tori had no idea just how "innocent" Cat could act.

Tori took advantage of the close proximity that she was to Jade and reached an arm up to rest on the back of Jade's, hidden from everyone else as they stood to the side of the play. She gripped lovingly at the arm and smiled at Jade when she turned to look at her, speaking in a lower whisper than they had previously been using.

"He loves it. I'm sure of it."

Jade didn't retract her arm, enjoying the girls touch whenever she could get it. "I hope so. I mean, I've never seen him like anything before, so it's hard to tell if he is or not."

But Tori refused to give up her words of encouragement. "He will."

If Tori didn't stop being so damn sweet, Jade thought she wouldn't be able to contain herself and everyone would know for sure that they were dating. She didn't see Cat anywhere at the moment and was glad for it, as she was definitely blushing like an idiot.

And then the play was over and Jade and Tori made way to the front of the curtains as they closed. Tori followed hopefully behind Jade as the girl shook hands and thanked random people for coming to her play, but looking to her dad the whole time. She watched as he made his way down the steps towards her and she instantly began to ignore and thwart the next few people that tried congratulating her.

"Dad." Was the one word that came out of her mouth once the man reached the bottom and stopped in front of her.

"Jade." He replied.

The father and daughter stood silent for a few moments, the tension nearly unbearable, and quickly caused Tori to speak up quickly, telling the man to say if he liked it or not.

But he didn't do as the tan girl said. "Friend of yours?"

"In a manner of speaking. Don't change the subject. My play?"

Jade's father sighed, and clearly struggled with what he wanted to say, before finally speaking up and answering his daughter in the same bland tone that seemed his normal voice. "I thought it was excellent."

"Thanks." Jade began, surprised that she had succeeded and Tori was right. "Anything else?"

"Will you ple-,"

"No." Jade cut him off, knowing that he was going ask her take her jewelry out of her face; just as he did during every single one of their conversations.

"Bye." The man said as he began to walk off.

"Bye."

Tori spoke up before he was completely gone. "What was he going to ask?"

"If I could take my piercing out of my face."

Tori just smiled and stepped in front of Jade, the smile increasing as she noticed Jade's own smile begin to form. "Well, I like your piercings." She began, and Jade's smile grew larger. "And I told you he would love it."

"Yeah, I've never seen him so happy before." Jade stated just as blandly as the tone her father had used when speaking.

But then her smile returned as Tori's arms lifted and she told her to "Give Tori a squeeze". Almost everyone was gone from the theatre and anyone who remained probably had no idea who the two girls standing in front of a recently finished play were anyway. So, she gave in and decided that she had spent enough time without the girl's touch and Tori had earned it just as much as she had.

They embraced and it was obviously much more than a friendly hug. Tori squeezed tight but Jade squeezed harder, burying her head into Tori's shoulder and silently thanking the girl for coming into her life with a soft kiss to her supple neck.

Tori thought she was dying of happiness.

For the first time in as long as she could remember, Jade felt true happiness bubbling up inside of her and she was making sure that Tori knew it by holding the hug in place for as long as she could. Eventually she decided to speak, pulling her head back but refusing to let go.

"You want to, uh..." She began, licking her lips and staring into Tori's eyes seductively. "go somewhere for a _private_ celebration, Vega?"

Tori just nodded her head with an equally seudctive look in her eyes and grabbed Jade's hand as they both looked around to make sure that no one was left to notice their PDA. They both grinned at each other before leaving the theatre so that they could celebrate to the fullest extent.

Once the lights had gone off and the people had cleared out, Mrs. Lee finally managed to escape the chaos back at her work place and showed up to the plays location. She looked around the dark room and was quickly saddened that everyone was gone, even her own daughter, and that she had missed the first showing.

She said aloud, "Well, at least I will see the second showing." As if she was actually talking to someone, but truth be told, she just liked to hear herself talk.

But she was heard by something else, as well.

"I highly doubt that." The mystery guest spoke in a powerful yet childlike voice.

Mrs. Lee quickly turned in surprise to find a small redhead standing just at the top row of the seating area. She took a few steps forward, pointing at the girl as she tried to figure out who she was.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, me?" The redheaded girl giggled. "I was just the main star but had to back down so that Jade could have money to back her play."

"Well, it's my money. I can do what I want with it."

More giggling came from the small girl and Mrs. Lee started to get angry, feeling as if she was somehow being mocked. The girl didn't move and instead smiled the most innocent smile she could, which was probably the most seemingly innocent thing anyone would ever see.

Cat definitely would have been better for the role.

The innocent voice began speaking again and Mrs. Lee let her annoyance be known through her face. "Even though I use Jade in my own _special _way, I still care about her and I do _not _like it when other people use her instead. I also can't stand when something of mine is taken away and given to people that don't deserve it."

"Oh, yeah." Mrs. Lee snorted and stiffened her posture as if preparing to argue with the small redhead. "What is it that you can do about it, huh?"

Cat's smile shifted suddenly from overly innocent to sinister. "I'm just going to have some Chinese for dinner."

"Not at my restaurant." With a huff, Mrs. Lee retorted.

The laugh Cat sent her made her even angrier and she came so close to blowing up and doing what she thought would put the girl in her place. Until a blur of red flashed from where Cat had been standing, to right in front of Mrs. Lee and she took in a surprising and sharp breath.

Cat's face appeared right in front of Mrs. Lee's and that smile never broke as she calmly spoke. "I didn't mean food."

Before she could even utter a word, Mrs. Lee was silenced. Cat hissed and her mouth was on the woman's neck in a split second as she jumped onto the taller woman, wrapping her arms and legs around her to latch on to her victim. Cat's teeth tore into her flesh and she relished the first few streams of blood that shot out instantly.

A scream was almost let loose from Mrs. Lee but a petite hand was found on her mouth, silencing the asian woman just as flesh was torn from her neck. Cat reared her head back, slinging the flesh away with blood now pouring out like a fountain before diving back in to drink up the stream of blood she had created. Mrs. Lee quickly felt the life being pulled from her and her eyes were wide with fear. The combination of the unnaturally strong girl's grip and blood loss caused her body to give up, crashing back into one of the seats behind her.

Her hand finally went limp and fell over the arm rest as the redheaded vampire tore into her like a monster, making sure to drain this particular person of everything they had.

Cat smirked as she pulled her face back with blood dripping down her chin and onto her shirt clad breasts. She just loved the lust filled feeling she gets when she kills and sucks down her victim's blood. It was almost as good as sex and completely mind blowing when the two were combined. Just how she killed Daniel that night, in the middle of her orgasm, tearing into his neck and drinking him dry.

Mind... blowing.

But she wouldn't do that to Jade, her Jade. Her blood was too valuable to lose to an uncontrollable lust or a change into a vampire. No, she would keep Jade around for a long time. As long as nothing interfered with Cat's desires or stole her pleasure away. Tori was an annoyance but she had her worth. She loved the game that she and Jade were playing. Always Tori chasing Jade like a love sick puppy and Jade, denying her feelings and kicking the puppy away to keep the cat from killing said puppy.

As long as things stayed the way they were, everything would be fine and she would stay happy. Because if Cat stayed happy...

Everyone stayed alive.

* * *

**Notes of worth: **_So the first scene with Jade and Tori alone was all me, basically winging one of my favorite types of scenes between the two. But the rest of it was discussed before hand, with a bit of additions by Zen towards the end there. The man loves his gory splatterfests._

_I could think of some fancy wording to promot ZenNoMai as a good author but I'm too lazy. He's a good author. Read his stuff._

_He's also started a Rade week (similar to the week that Jori got not long ago) and you should definitely check out the details over on his page._


	9. Passion, Realized

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Passion, Realized_

Jade nearly tripped over a curb as Tori tugged on her hand, pulling her down the street. The night was full of the usual hustle and bustle that came with the L.A. night life and Tori couldn't have been more excited. She continued to take advantage of the fact that Jade had allowed them to hold hands in the first place and tugged her along as fast as possible before she changed her mind, eager to get their first date started.

It had taken some convincing though, as Jade had adamantly pointed out that making out on a regular basis at Tori's house were technically dates. But after many pouting faces and obvious flirtations, Jade gave in and agreed to the date, quickly learning that Tori already had everything planned out as if she knew she would win the discussion.

The girls continued their hurried trek down the crowded sidewalk and Jade couldn't seem to remember what the name of the place was that they were headed towards. She knew it had something to do with Karaoke but couldn't remember what it was for the life of her. She looked to Tori and suddenly found herself not caring where they were going at all and smiling at the happiness that beamed from her excited girlfriend. The place in question came into view and Jade instantly remembered the name upon seeing it.

Karaoke Dokie was the name of the place that would hold their first date.

Jade stopped her resistance and instead pulled on Tori's arm just before they reached the entrance. Tori was forced to spin around and lightly bumped into Jade's chest just as they kissed and whatever happiness Tori was feeling multiplied.

"What's with the romance all of a sudden?" Tori asked through her huge grin.

With a shrug Jade replied, "Well, this is supposed to be a date right? I figured I would actually act like it."

Jade finally took the lead and intertwined their arms and fingers together as she pulled Tori snuggly into the side of her body and they walked into the restaurant. They eventually found a small table off to the side once another couple got up and left it and gave their drink orders to the waitress. Tori failed to keep her smile from fading and Jade found it infectious, trying her hardest to keep from blushing as well.

"Hey," Tori began. "Don't try and hide that smile. I can tell you want to and it's really pretty."

Jade rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. "Because I'm not supposed to be smiling like an idiot on a date. I'm Jade West remember?"

"So, what you're trying to say is…" Tori bit her lip and blushed as well, waiting for the waitress to finish dropping off their drinks before she finished. "you like me so much that even the queen of despair has to smile?"

"Sure, let's go with that." Jade responded sarcastically, taking a sip from her drink and turning her smile into a devilish smirk. Her eyes locked to Tori's and a silence fell over them as they both continued the clichéd blushing, only coming out of their trance when someone cleared their throat next to the girls.

Tori and Jade laughed, causing the annoyed waitress to shake her head and roll her eyes. They gave her their order and Tori made the apologies for both of them, knowing full well that Jade wasn't going to.

"And what about you, miss sunshine?" Jade began once the waitress had finally left. "You've been smiling the stupidest smile I've ever seen all night."

"That's because I'm on a date with my amazing girlfriend, duh."

Jade's head dipped down and she once again began the eye avoiding dance, using the napkin on the table in front of her as a distraction. "You really think I'm this amazing person, Vega?"

"Hey." Tori's hands reached across the table and stopped Jade's from playing with the napkin. She took Jade's hands in hers and waited for Jade to brave eye contact again before speaking again. "Of course I think you're amazing. Why would I have put up with all of the crap you put me though if I didn't think you would be worth it?"

"How can you think so highly of someone who did things like that to you?" Jade whispered with shame laced in her soft voice. Even if she knew she did all that for a good reason.

Tori sighed and squeezed the pale hands in hers tighter. "Well, why did you do those things in the first place? I mean, it's like you were just completely against the idea of liking me back or something."

Jade remained quiet and actually contemplated telling Tori the truth for a few moments. She wanted to tell her everything, but knew that if she did it would come with a deadly price. "I just…" She started but paused to gather a reasonable answer. "I wasn't sure about what I was feeling for you. I've never had feelings for another girl before, so… I guess I dealt with it the best way I knew how."

"I've never felt this way about another girl either, Jade, but I didn't try pushing you away." Tori fell silent, waiting for some sort of response from Jade, but decided to continue when she realized that Jade wasn't going to reply. "Are you ashamed for liking girls?"

"What? No!" Jade said immediately, almost angrily. "How could think that? I don't care what everyone else thinks. I mean, Beck's gay and he's my best friend!. And no, I'm not ashamed that I like _you_, Tori.

Tori smiled sadly, failing to be reassured by Jade's words. "Then why is it that you want us to remain a secret right now?"

Jade would have let out a sigh of relief when two girls started singing atrociously; catching both her and Tori's attention, but quickly decided that Cat draining her dry would have been better than listening to the horrible sound. She didn't want to take the chance of Tori falling back onto the subject and instead started scolding the girl's performance in hopes of distracting her girlfriend further.

Jade kept up the snide comments as Tori kept giggling, covering her mouth in a failed attempt to hold back her laughter. Jade was secretly relieved that she managed to distraced her girlfriend for now and also glad she was ruining the song for those horrible singers with her boos.

Eventually the song was over and Jade made it clear that she was clapping because it was over and not because she enjoyed it. Tori laughed, though she felt bad for making fun of somebody, and took one of Jade's hands again. The two wannabe singers strutted towards Tori and Jade in obvious anger and stopped just at their table.

"Don't hate us because you know you can never be as good," Stated the brunette girl that Jade declared as Northridge bimbo number one.

"Yeah," Started the blonde bimbo number two. "You're just a couple of lesbo's, anyway."

Jade's evil smirk made its appearance and she easily gathered the thoughts that came the easiest to her, preparing to put the girls in their place. But to her surprise Tori sprung up, making sure to keep a hold of Jade's hand, and took a step closer to get in bimbo number one's face.

"Oh, yeah?" She stated with bravado, continuing to surprise Jade. "Then just watch us blow you away on stage in a few minutes, and then blow each other in celebration!" She retracted into herself a bit, suddenly embarrassed by what she had said and attempted to keep up her brave appearance at the same time.

Jade felt herself being tugged away as the two worst singers in the word huffed and puffed and did everything except for die of anger. Jade and Tori reached the DJ and after a bit of discussion they chose the song "So sick" by Flyleaf and made it up onto the stage.

Being two of the best singers in school, and apparently out of every other school around, they easily out performed and gained the favor of almost every one in the place. They danced sexily around each other, making no restraint at feeling each other up at every possible moment and easily increased their sexual frustrations. They both finished up the harsher vocals at the end of the song together and hopped off of the stage hand in hand with the crowd cheering all around them.

Not long after, an older man came out to determine the winner and Jade and Tori almost snapped as the two bimbo's continued to scold and spew their jealous filled words at them. They kept an unsettling smile as the man began the announcement and named Hayley and Tara the winners.

Jade screamed a "What?" that sent random people trembling on their knees and Tori agreed, speaking up as she held Jade back from pouncing like a wild animal.

"But, sir, she and I were obviously the crowd's-,"

But the brunette with the evil grin spoke up, interrupting Tori's nice approach at the situation. "Thank you, daddy."

Both Tori and Jade's jaw dropped and Tori no longer felt like approaching the situation calmly. Tara strutted towards them as if she was the most important thing in the universe and spoke again once she was right in their faces. "This is no place for people like you," She paused and leaned forward, lowering her voice so that her 'daddy' wouldn't hear her word choice. "Lesbian _freaks_."

And it was Jade's turn to hold Tori back when she bolted forward in a flurry of arm swings. The blonde that both Tori and Jade had both forgotten the name of stepped forward as well and looked on with Tara in disgust.

"You might wanna' get a leash for your dog." She said to Jade.

Jade snapped. She let go of Tori and the memory of how she had treated Tori on her first day at Hollywood Arts flashed across her mind. She remembered treating her like a "dog" and the fact that someone else would even mention her in the same way infuriated her to no end. Tori looked to Jade, fury in her eyes, and they both smiled in agreement on to what they did next.

They swung at the same time, Jade's fist landing on Blondie's nose and Tori's connecting with Tara's. A smile spread across their faces and they both felt much less angry after their punches. With a quick kiss, they bolted out before security could be called, not even hearing the man announce them as banned from the place. Their waitress decided that it was the perfect time to bring their food but the girls ignored her on their way out.

They stopped not too far away from Karaoke Dokie and their laughter did the same. Jade looked to Tori with a smile that showed no evidence of trying to be held back any longer and Tori did the same.

Jade narrowed her eyes and looked to Tori's. "What exactly did you mean when you said 'blow each other in celebration?"

"Well," Tori started shyly. "I think I'm ready now."

Jade's brow pulled together in confusion and it took her longer than Tori thought it would for her to figure out what she meant. Once she did her eyebrows rose and she quickly grabbed Tori's hand, pulling her across the street towards the car just as Tori had done to Jade on their way to the date site.

Tori couldn't help but giggle in happiness.

* * *

Not even half an hour later and Tori's back was hitting her own bed sheets. Jade immediately leapt on top of Tori and straddled her body as she placed kisses onto Tori's collarbone, trailing them up closer and closer back to her mouth. A moan came from Tori just before her mouth was silenced by Jade's kissing.

Jade's right thigh placed itself securely between Tori's legs and sent many pleasurable sensations throughout the already sensitive spot found there. The girl's hands came together and fingers intertwined up above their heads as Jade continued to furiously kiss and grind her leg into Tori. Another moan and the kiss was broken, sending Jade's mouth back down her chin and onto her neck once more.

Tori also broke the hand holding and impatiently reached for the hem of Jade's shirt. The Goth quickly bolted upward a bit and let Tori pull the shirt off before diving back in and sending her own hands into Tori's shirt, unclasping the girl's bra once she found it. The bra was yanked out and thrown across the room and soon her shirt followed. Leaning back again, Jade smiled at the small but perky breasts in front of her and leaned forward to engulf the right mound into her mouth, keeping her eyes looking up to Tori's the whole time.

Tori drew in a sharp, pleasurable breath and ran a hand through Jade's hair to land on the back of her head. She then began to grind her own hips in attempt at milking more pleasure from the thigh pressing into her. Her breast was soon released with the going away present of a flick of the tongue on her nipple from Jade before she switched to the opposite one, engulfing it just the same.

The tongue from Tori's favorite mouth danced circles around her hard nipple as Jade reached for her jeans to unbutton them. They quickly came undone, signaling Jade to begin her journey downward. Her kisses returned and slowly moved from breast to rib cage.

"Your," Jade trailed down slowly with her kissing and smirked, savoring the soft skin on her lips. "Skin," She made it down further towards Tori's stomach. "Is so," She finally reached her waist and her hands gripped at the jeans found there. "Soft."

"My God, so are your lips, babe." Tori released in a whisper.

Tori's jeans came sliding off in one quick motion and she made a happy shriek. Her legs were quickly forced open and she bit her lip as she watched Jade deviously glare at her and slowly bend down towards her lower regions.

Once there Jade made herself comfortable on her elbows and decided to grace Tori with the soft lips that she loved so much. She kissed at Tori's inner thigh and glanced up to see Tori tighten her eyes shut and drop her head back in pleasure. Jade smiled at the pleasure she was causing Tori and decided to surprise her, suddenly sliding her tongue across the panty covered mound in front of her. Tori gasped in surprise as she somehow managed not to expect that particular action just yet.

Jade eyed the cloth in front of her as it continued to get soaked with Tori's juices and she licked her lips before giving it one more, long lick. "Mm, It's almost as good as coffee, Vega."

"Good," Tori started with a sultry laugh. "Then you know what to think of every time you have a cup from now on."

Tori's panties came off before she could even realize it was happening.

Jade's head dove right back in and her tongue began probing gently at Tori's newly exposed folds, sending Tori into immediate pleasure as she dropped her head into the bedding beneath her. While holding Tori's legs spread open with her hands, Jade licked and teased her before finally bringing her tongue to Tori's sensitive nub. It flicked at it sporadically and Jade couldn't help but smile at the loud and uncontrollable noises that came from Tori.

"Jesus," Tori began trying to speak, doing so through moans and heaved breaths. "It's like," Another moan and Tori couldn't even remember if her parents were home to hear it or not. "You've done this before, or something." But Tori forgot her question when Jade's hands released her legs and instead came down to open her folds.

Jade's tongue continued its assault on Tori's clit but the added sensation of two fingers being inserted into her hole wiped any real coherent thought from Tori's mind. The two fingers pumped in and out of her as Jade sucked on Tori's hard bundle of nerves, nearly sending her to orgasm already. Jade released her mouth eventually and decided to observe her finger fucking once she inserted a third finger, taking in her own pleasure from watching Tori squirm uncontrollably.

Tori began the repetitive "Oh, God!" that came from nearing a mind blowing climax while Jade started to climb back up her body but leaving her fingers inserted. She continued masturbating Tori with penetrations and rubs but added to the girl's pleasure by sharing another kiss, instantly inserting her "Tori stained" tongue.

Tori basked in her own pre-juices as Jade shared them with her and soon neared the first orgasm Jade would ever give her. Once Jade felt the tense spasms of her girlfriends body she released the kiss, placing their foreheads together, and began to attack at Tori's vagina with even more fury. She hit ecstasy within seconds as Jade continued to ride her through the orgasm.

Once it was finished Tori breathed heavily with eyes tightly closed and felt lips on hers again. She felt Jade's hand lift away from her lower regions and she instantly broke the kiss, taking the hand and putting each finger in her mouth. She sucked and licked Jade's fingers clean as Jade placed even more kisses on her cheek. She finally finished returning her own juices to her body and watched as Jade slinked downward a bit to start licking on one of her nipples again.

Jade's hands came up to play with each breast and she felt her bra come unclasped, smiling as she said, "Such lovely little mosquito bites, Vega."

"Shut up and give me your balloons, _West._"

Jade obliged, lifting up and swinging a leg over to sit in Tori's lap. Her left "balloon" was immediately taken into Tori's mouth as the girl used both hands to grip and message it. She released that particular breast and moved onto the next but sent her hands behind Jade. She let them land on the girl's ass with a smack as she practically buried herself into Jade's bosom.

Jade moaned and placed a hand behind Tori's head before speaking up again. "You know, for someone who's never been with another girl either, you sure do seem to be catching on pretty quickly yourself." She felt herself being pushed back as Tori shoved her to her back on the bed.

"Well, when all you want to do is ravage the other person it tends to come pretty quickly." Tori said just before her tongue darted into Jade's mouth and she won dominance for once. She then backed down Jade and removed all clothing found on the girl's lower half without hesitation.

"Eager to return the favor?"

Tori just laughed and crawled back to Jade on just her knees. Once there she turned and lifted a leg to land on the other side of Jade's face.

"I liked that." She said. "Let's do that again."

Tori lowered her sex onto Jade's face and the girl instantly went to work with her tongue again, desperate for another taste. But Tori began returning the favor as she bent down and observed Jade's pink folds in awe. She licked her lips, finding herself dying for a taste, and tested it by bringing her thumb to Jade's nub. She quickly began rubbing with more intensity and chose to do as Jade did by inserting two fingers. Her mouth drooled as her fingers were coated in Jade's own sex liquids.

It didn't take long for Tori to feel herself nearing climax again and started to believe that Jade's destiny was simply to please women orally. The vibration from Jade's moaning due to Tori's own pleasuring didn't help her situation and she released her fingers, instead using them to open up Jade's folds. She finally braved using her tongue and sent a quick lick at the pleasure mound in front of her before diving face first into it.

Jade backed her head away from Tori for a quick moment to say, "Fuck!" in an exhaled breath before returning to her pleasuring. She could tell Tori was easily getting into and expertly pleased Jade as Jade was doing to her. She felt Tori's tongue insert within her and begin flicking around inside and chose to intensify her own tongue prodding, lapping furiously at the vagina on her face.

Tori came first, sending one long, vibration filled moan into Jade without ever giving up her pleasuring efforts. Jade soon followed and they finished together, fully aware that their screams of pleasure were reaching far higher than tolerable levels.

Their bodies eventually relaxed and Tori just laid motionless on the soft body beneath her. She held a stupid smile on her face, exhaustion getting the best of her, and slowly licked up any and all juices that might have remained. Eventually she was tumbled off of her girlfriend, only to have Jade spring around and fall next to her. They kissed long and passionately, taking in the taste of each other and gently caressed any flesh that happened to be near their hands.

Jade soon scooted up the bed further and relaxed into Tori's pillows, followed soon by Tori as well. The youngest Vega cuddled up next to Jade and pressed her naked from to Jades, smiling as an arm wrapped around her. Their legs intertwined in a mess of sensitive flesh and Jade closed her eyes with a smile.

Never had Jade imagined that she would experience true love making with someone she truly loved. Jade sighed as her smile relaxed before falling into the best sleep she ever had.

Tori's smile continued as well and tried to drift off into slumber like her girlfriend already had. Many thoughts kept running through her mind as she watched Jade sleep soundly in her arms. She thought about how lucky she was to have a girl like Jade and that it couldn't be a bad thing to come out with their relationship in public; not when they seemed so happy together.

She figured she might soon help Jade with what the gothic girl thought was an irrational fear and do the revealing for both of them, taking the pressure off of Jade's mind and worry. Tori couldn't think of one bad thing that revealing the fact that they were happy together and in love would cause. Even their friends were already hoping that they would have finally gotten together.

Maybe it would be the best thing for them. She'd give it a little more time before making that decision for the both of them

Tori slowly drifted off with her smile relaxing, completely unaware of what her ignorance could cause.

* * *

**Notes of worth:** _So, that happened. Basically a chapter full of bonding to show the amount of "feels" that the girls have for each other. And of course, shameless sex. Still feels a bit weird writing smut, but I'll keep doing it as long people actually like it. We both contributed a good bit to this chapter, with Zen adding a bit here and there on the emotional side of things. So much credit should go to him as well._


	10. Unparalleled

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Unparalleled_

The college student took another long swig of what he called "the strong stuff" and laughed lightly at whatever joke one of his friends had told. It's not that he didn't want to listen, but he always found it a bit depressing when his small group of buddies babbled on about their latest conquest of local campus skanks. He half-heartedly gave a smile, a nod, and the occasional laugh but secretly wallowed in his own misery.

Sometimes being handsome isn't enough, especially when you're far too shy to talk to a girl and stutter yourself into a bumbling mess when you actually do manage to end up in front of one.

Tom avoided one of his buddies passing comments about something he would forget within moments by taking another long drink, letting his eyes wonder around the bar. His eyes easily landed on lightly swaying hips that danced to the music playing from the jukebox that the girl rested her hands on. It would have taken him longer to notice the girl's hair color, as his eyes placed firmly on her daisy duke clad backside, but the bright red coloring of her delicate strands made sure to catch his attention.

He continued to watch the beauty as he found himself mesmerized by her swaying and the way her ponytailed hair nearly blended with her red tank top, creating an odd yet fascinating visual. Suddenly, almost as if she knew he was watching, the girl looked back over her shoulder in one quick motion. Her ponytail swung over her opposite shoulder and she sent Tom a seductive smile, her eyes seeming to glint as they fully captured the guy's attention.

The redhead turned fully around soon enough and placed her hands on her hips as she continued to sway to the soft beat of the music. Her eyes remained glued to the guy across the bar and she licked her lips every now and then, waiting for his eyes to trail away from the skin revealed at her stomach to do so.

Tom stood in shock and even gulped a time or two. He finally broke his gaze and looked around the room, sure that the girl was looking at someone other than him. But, no one else was even looking to her and he found that stranger than anything. The girl was damn near perfect and not one other guy had even noticed her? It didn't seem logical to him but he decided that this was one of those situation that his friends would tell him not to over think and simply enjoy it while it's there.

So he looked back, choosing to follow the imaginary advice.

The goddess winked just as he turned his attention back to her and kept her seductive smile, nodding slowly to indicate that he was in fact the person she was looking at. She leaned back onto the jukebox, her shirt lifting even farther to reveal more of her toned stomach as she grasped her bottom lip between her teeth. Her hands went down to start at her thighs before slowly trailing up and pressing tightly to parts of her body as she tugged at the material of her shirt. Her actions combined with her expression told Tom that there was something building within her and that it was itching to get free.

His eyes locked with hers again and the pleading look they gave him nearly sent him into an orgasm on the spot. She raised her eyebrows in the most adorable and playful matter that Tom had ever seen and nodded toward the door. He quickly understood what she was getting at and nodded back, blushing shyly as he did and hastily said goodbyes to his friends.

The redhead walked by him and he eagerly began to follow her out, not even realizing the way his friends didn't seem to notice his departure. Tom found himself wanting to ask the girl her name but every attempt to get words out was halted. His heart beat quickened as the fear crept up on him, finding himself distraught over the fact that he could still completely screw up the perfect moment at any time.

But, something was different. The proximity of this girl seemed to relax him as if he was meant to be there in that moment. Her hand grabbed his as she led him out of the bar and the sensual feel of her skin on his suddenly gave him the courage to speak. They finally made it through the door and his mouth opened to speak, a confident smile finding home on his face. But he was cut off as the redhead quickly spun around, letting go of his hand and lifting up on her tiptoes to bring her small stature closer to his. Her hands lifted to play with the collar of his shirt and that intoxicatingly playful, yet seductive expression returned.

"Do you find me attractive?" She asked in a soft, sensual voice that quickly earned another eager nod from the guy.

Tom couldn't believe his luck for once. Not only did this girl seem completely into him and no other guy seemed to make a move on her, but he actually felt confident enough to succeed with her.

With another soft movement, she then leaned forward to place a gentle, soft lipped kiss onto his cheek before moving her mouth closer to his ear to whisper in it. "Where's your car?"

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to Tom. He just figured he had won some sort of cosmic lottery and this was the bounty. So, he smiled the biggest smile he had and took the girl's hand, this time leading her. They eventually reached his car, parked snuggly in a dark alley and he opened the passenger door trying to prove himself the perfect gentleman. A hand slowly ran across his jaw and eventually slid off at his chin as the girl entered the vehicle and he shut the door behind her before moving around to open his own door.

"So," Tom began once he entered, surprising himself at how calm and confident he seemed to be. "What's your name? I'm Tom."

The redhead was immediately on him before he could even finish speaking. She pressed into his side, brushing their bodies together and eyeing him in the most erotic ways possible. "Call me Cat." She whispered. "You'll be screaming it soon enough." In one quick motion, she slid her shorts off of her supple backside and dropped them into the empty space in her seat left from her small body.

Tom gulped and still found himself trying to continue a conversation. "Well, it's nice to meet yo-,"

But Cat cut him off with a long and somehow sensual shushing sound and brought a finger to her lips to accentuate the gesture. Her other hand moved to his thigh and slid across it until reaching his crotch as Tom obliged her command and remained silent. He felt those soft lips again as they kissed at his neck, many times, before her head lifted up and the lips found his. His pant buttons came undone and Cat slid atop him just as she slid her tongue inside of his mouth, lapping it around like an animal.

Tom wasn't complaining. He preferred his sex to be a little bit more sensual than this particular situation, but didn't seem to find himself caring much at all. All he wanted was to be inside the girl in front of him.

Her same hand reached down between her straddling legs and into Tom's pants, removing his quickly growing erect member their confines. She slid her tongue out of his mouth and moved it back down to his neck but on the opposite side, licking up a long portion of it as if it were an ice cream cone. Tom tried to move his lips back to hers, being the hopeless romantic that he is, but was thwarted as she continued to place multiple kisses on his neck.

Tom still wasn't alarmed by the behavior and figured it was just one of her kinks. Once he felt himself completely hard, the softness of Cat's panty covered mound pressed into his shaft and he quickly brought his hands to slide the underwear to the side. He was surprised when Cat positioned herself perfectly and plunged downward; laughing at what would usually be a painful slide all the way down his sizable manhood.

Cat began to ride in the fastest way possible and Tom struggled to keep up but eventually found a good rhythm, putting them in sync with each other's hip movements. He could have sworn he felt teeth on his neck as the redhead moaned into each hit, but they weren't sharp teeth and he actually started to enjoy the feeling of them grazing and nibbling at his skin.

"Oh, Cat." He said in a breath, proving the girl right even though he wasn't quite screaming it yet.

It didn't take long for a girl bouncing in his lap to begin sending him over the edge and his head hit the back of the seat. He let loose one loud moan as he neared the edge and felt even better of himself when Cat did the same as her muscles clenched around him. She pumped faster and with more fury, her hands digging painfully into Tom's shoulders.

In an almost slow motion action, her head lifted back and the evilest of smiles was seen on her face just as Tom came. Cat's eyes went black and her teeth descended into existence, dropping her head forward and tearing into the flesh that she had kissed so many times before Tom could figure out what was happening.

He did manage to scream her name accompanied by a "No!" before his blood spewed forth and coated his car's windows. Cat drank and drank as she too climaxed over and over again for as long as it took to drain him dry.

With a long and satisfied sigh, she slipped off him and smiled the same dark smile she always did after one of her favorite things to do. Her face returned to its adorable cuteness that she always bore at school even though it would be hard to tell with all of the blood that coated it as well as her cleavage.

She looked over to the corpse next to her and easily slipped into "ditsy" sounding mode. "You're lucky, you know. Most guys don't even get to finish with me."

With a lick of the licks, she got another taste of her most recent victim and couldn't help but feel saddened by the fact that she couldn't drink from her Jadey _every _night. She knew that it would be highly unhealthy to do so and that if she spoiled her favorite blood supply she would be so angry that most of her school probably wouldn't survive. In her long life she had discovered that humans could safely donate two pints of blood a month, on average. But, Cat managed to reduce that to once a week with Jade, selfishly unable to care enough about Jade not to do so.

She did, however, know that she could never reduce it further out of fear that Jade might get sick or possibly die. So, her solution was to find a random person and get her fill every night, all the while the stranger would have the chance of a lifetime getting to be with her before they died. Climaxing before their life drained away was just a bonus, if they were lucky.

Cat felt as if Jade were lucky, too. She gave the pale girl so much freedom that Cat thought wasn't fit for a pet of hers, but did so anyway. Jade might have been a pet cow, but she was a pet cow that Cat wanted to keep around until it died of old age.

The "Tori" situation had upset her in the beginning but she knew that there was no way that she could control everything that went on in Jade's life, no matter how much she wanted to. As long as _her_ Jade continued the little game of love/hate then Cat would be fine. She was more than happy to let Jade Reject and break Tori's heart, finding the frienemies game to be quite amusing.

But if it ever escalated into to something more, Cat would end up doing malicious things to her pet. Not only would Tori's head be presented in some elaborate way, but she would force Jade into further submission through fear and lust, taking her fill of the precious blood as she forced Jade into carnal pleasure.

And then Jade would submit, as both girls succumb to their own brands of addicting pleasure.

With another sigh Cat grabbed her daisy dukes out from under her and slid them on before lifting up to look in the rearview mirror. She pointlessly wiped droplets of blood from the corners of her mouth even though the rest of her face was still coated in the thick red stuff. She blew the random dead guy a bloody lipped kiss and reached for the car handle, exiting the car with a playful smile.

The moment the door shut, her instincts kicked in and she found herself ducking as a clawed hand barely passed overhead and actually managed to slash into the brick wall near the car. A split second later, Cat flipped backward onto the roof of the car, landing in a position that said she was ready to strike. Another female vampire snarled in Cat's vision and yanked her hand free from the wall before turning in her direction.

"I'm tired of you hunting on _my _feeding ground." The attacking vampire hissed. "You never clean up after yourself and I'm always left to _fix_ it so that our kind can avoid exposure."

Cat smiled but continued to keep her stance, knowing full well that this situation would escalate eventually. "You know how many times I've heard that? I'd tell you to ask everyone that's ever said it, but…" Cat licked her lips and giggled. "I don't think they're around to tell you anymore."

The mystery vampire peered through her short, dark red hair and offered her own smile. "I'm not like those other vampires. I won't underestimate you." Quickly as she came, she was gone as she blurred out of sight in an instant.

But, Cat wasn't stupid. With another laugh, she leapt forward and spun her body off the car just as a dumpster landed on it, crushing it and sending bits of flesh and small amounts of blood flying out of where the windows used to be. She bounced off the brick wall and launched herself towards the ignorant vampire, crashing into her with a clothesline to the throat and smashing both of them into the opposite wall.

Cat was momentarily caught off guard as the girl head butted her and shoved with all of her force, sending Cat back to the car, before using another dumpster as a launch pad and darted quickly towards Cat. She lifted a clawed hand up and readied it to pierce Cat's chest but found her arm cutting through the vehicle instead, as Cat had quickly reached her arms back to grab the top of the smashed trash bin and lifted herself into a handstand. Suddenly, in her own blur of movement, Cat swung back down to shove a powerful knee to the back of the girl's head, crushing what was once a pretty face into the car.

Cat gracefully landed on her feet and brought a hand down to grab the back of the defeated vampire's neck. She held the girl there as she leaned forward and placed her head next to a bloody ear and whispered.

"Everyone _always _underestimates me, even when they think they don't."

She reached her hand back and forcefully plunged it into the girl's back, gripping at her spine before ripping it out and laughing as the female vampire screamed out in painful agony. She let her suffer for a few more moments but eventually shoved her hand back in to yank out her heart, crushing it once it was free of the dying vampires body.

Another scream came from the defeated girl and the heart turned to dust as her body flash fried in one quick instant as if she jumped into the sun, coating her surroundings in ash.

Cat's innocent smile returned and her eyes opened up into their adorable doe eyed shape. "I don't have to clean up after myself." She began in her childlike voice. "No one can take me out or match my, well… my anything.

"I'm Cat Valentine and I'm a _god._"

* * *

**Stuff: **_Another chapter! It really is easy to write these with the outlines and things that Zen presents before hand. So further props to him that you guys are probably tired of but I will continue to do anyway! _

_So we had fun with all of the fluff from previous chapters, but that can't last forever can it? I'll leave you with that little tease._


	11. Unaware

_Unaware_

Whether he meant to or not, Beck was always drawing attention to himself.

His overly large driveway was empty except for his truck and himself, and he was bent over his engine as he worked tirelessly on his "baby". He bobbed his head to the beat of the soft rock coming from his nearby radio, his hair remaining somewhat still in his makeshift ponytail, and his wife beater and jeans pegged him as the typical "hot guy" that most girls swooned over. The sweat coating his shirt and glistening on his mildly muscled body didn't help deter them, either.

Any and all people of the female persuasion that walked by were helpless to his manly handsomeness. But unfortunately for any of them, Beck didn't see them the same way; let alone even realize he was being at all alluring to anyone.

He finished changing out a hose and laughed mostly to himself as he recalled the way Jade usually poked fun at him, comparing his handling of those as some sort of practice to handle other "hoses". Thinking of Jade, it reminded him that his best friend had been acting differently for the last few weeks; more tense, yet… happy. She wasn't the easiest to figure out person on the planet, but Beck always knew when something of importance was going on in that head of hers.

The sound of a car engine suddenly rang behind him before it cut off and Beck turned around soon after, discovering that it was none other than the most likely candidate for what was causing Jade's odd behavior as of late.

Tori stepped out of the vehicle just as Beck wiped his hands clean with the cloth he had off to the side and waved at Tori as she waved at him. Before he knew it, Beck was being pulled into hug and he couldn't fight off his friendly smile even if he tried. He chose to wait for the girl to release him before he threw down the rag, narrowed a playful eye at Tori, and readied his words.

"It's been a while since I've actually seen you outside of school." His smile only got friendlier, causing Tori to further realize why it was that every girl in school would die for a chance with him. "Where've you been, Tor?"

Tori offered a shrug and completed the act with a nervous laugh before replying, "Oh, uh. I've just been busy is all."

"Okay. I understand." Beck backed up a few feet as Tori followed and he finally turned back around, leaning back over his engine to continue his work. Once there he made sure to raise his voice so that Tori could hear him as his head was turned in a different direction. "So what caused this random appearance, anyway?"

"What? Can't a girl just visit a friend if she feels like it? For no particular reason?"

"When it comes to you, Tori," Beck allowed himself a quick chuckle before continuing. "There's always a reason."

He let his unseen smile drop once he heard Tori sigh and decided to wait patiently for Tori to speak her mind, knowing full well that given enough time, Tori would burst and all of her thoughts would simply spew all over the place.

"What should I do about Jade?" She finally said with a quick and somewhat sad sounding voice.

"Damn it, Jade." Beck said with a sigh, taking a small break from what he was doing before he continued his work and speech. "Has she been torturing you again?"

But unexpectedly to Beck, Tori laughed. It was a nervous laugh, but a laugh none the less. "In a way, yes."

"Look, Tori." Beck chuckled with a shake of the head as he found it reassuring that Jade was at least holding back enough to cause Tori to laugh with whatever she was doing to her. "Jade has never really been one to express what she's really feeling, despite the way she's always being blunt and forward."

"Well, has she ever been…" Tori paused, eyeing the boy in front of her and finding that a little bit of fear restricted her for a moment. "Has she ever been ashamed to hang around you? Like… in public?

Beck's head turned quickly away from the engine in confusion. He made sure that his eyes connected with hers, hoping to reassure Tori that he was serious about what he was going to say. "Never. Jade might be a little mean to people she doesn't like, but she never judges people based off of their sex, race, or who they want to bang."

"Oh." Came Tori's only response.

"Why do you ask, anyway?"

Tori was quickly back to her nervous laughter and shrugs as she answered, "No reason."

With a shrug of his own, Beck turned back to his vehicle, choosing once more to be cool headed and not push the issue just yet. He let the minutes tick by and could easily feel Tori watching him as he worked. She was no doubt fighting with herself as to whether she wanted to continue the conversation and Beck knew it, finally deciding that the girl could use at least a small push.

"So, Tori." Beck started without looking back. "Is there any chance you'd like to share the real reason for coming over to my house randomly and asking about Jade's feelings towards gay people?"

Tori just remained quiet. The courage to do what she really wanted to do just didn't want to come to her and she quickly grew more and more conflicted. She knew that she had promised Jade she wouldn't tell anyone, but found it tiresome and… frustrating… to remain a secret while Jade continued to treat her like a pile of crap at school. So, it seemed a good idea at the time to try and get a clue out of Jade's best friend without actually revealing their secret.

That idea, like all of her other crazy plans in the past, seemed quite impossible.

Beck slipped easily into his cool and comforting persona as he began soft laughter at Tori's continued silence. "What happened? Did you and Jade sleep together?" He said jokingly, continuing his laughter as he worked.

But, Tori didn't laugh with him.

The realization struck him in an instant and Beck's head shot up just as quickly, slamming into the hood above him. He backed out and away from his truck and absentmindedly rubbed at his head while glaring at Tori in shock. "Holy crap! You did sleep with her. You and Jade slept with each other, didn't you?"

He observed Tori's repeated mouth opening and closing and could tell that she was still struggling with words, so he decided to try and speak for her. "It was a one night stand? And that's why you're so distraught over everything?"

"Do I look like I would sleep with someone for a one night stand, beck?"

"No, but Jade would."

"Well," Tori let loose a defeated sounding sigh and brought her eyes away from Beck. "It wasn't."

"Then what's the matter?" Beck took a few steps forward and placed himself just in front of Tori, dipping his head down a bit to try and meet her gaze with his comforting one.

"You know how she's been treating me, Right?" Tori began speaking suddenly. Her eyes snapped to Beck's and she was happy to find the comfort that was promised in Beck's eyes to actually be there. "But she obviously felt differently than she was letting on. So, I... I... I went to her house one night, soaking wet from the rain, and tried forcing the truth out of her."

Tori took a break from her rambling, pausing to gather more thoughts and Beck just stood in shock.

"Turns out I was right, Beck. She did like me and I… liked her, too. So after that things got a little better and we actually started going out. Our first date was completely…" She took another pause, but this time with a small smile growing on her lips before continuing. "_wonderful_. But she refuses to let us come out to the world or even tell anyone. And honestly… that wouldn't be too much of an issue, but she still treats me the same way at school and it's starting to make me think that she might be ashamed of me or something."

Beck continued his shock stricken expression and lost himself in his own thoughts. He found it somewhat unbelievable that his best friend not only had a girlfriend, but had been experiencing such a monumental thing in life and chosen not to tell him about it. But worse of all, she was hiding it from everyone when she knew how it could possibly hurt Tori.

"So that's why you asked if she was ashamed of me." Beck offered a reassuring smile, something he had apparently mastered by this point, and gripped Tori's shoulders. "But, no, I don't think that's it at all, Tori."

"But… we even fought about it the other night. It was pretty bad, but Jade ended up winning like she always does. She told me that she just wants to take things slow and not be some… attraction or something for all of the horny guys out there wanting to see girls kiss." Tori scoffed, flinging her arms out in an act of frustration. "She told me that I'd just have to get used to it. But I can't, Beck; Not with the way she continues to treat me in front of other people. I'll never be completely happy like this and she just can't seem to see that."

Beck pulled Tori in for a quick hug, to which earned him a quick thanks from Tori, before releasing her and finally contributing to the conversation again. "I'm not sure why Jade would ever want to hide her relationship with you, Tori, but deep down Jade is the most good of a person you'll ever meet.

"Look. The day Jade and I met was like something you only see in movies. You've probably noticed how girls always hang around me even though I'm clearly not interested, right?"

Tori nodded, mildly amused at Beck's odd situation.

"Well, back in middle school I couldn't seem to figure out just why I was always getting so much attention. I knew I didn't like girls by that point but what I didn't know was that God blessed me with some internal super magnet that attracts girls left and right." Beck smiled as Tori laughed at his joke, happy that he was at least calming her down a little bit. "So eventually I got fed up with it and just… burst, practically yelling for them to just leave me alone because I wasn't interested them, just guys."

"Wait. Beck getting frustrated and yelling at people? I'm not sure I'll ever believe that one."

"Well, it's true." Beck sighed as he remembered the things that came after his impromptu confession. "Problem was, though, that coming out in front of tons of kids in a school hallway wasn't such a good idea. And there were plenty who decided that it would be a good idea to make my life hell just because I found other guys attractive. Now, I had seen Jade around, but we didn't have anything apparent in common so I had never even spoken to her, but…"

Tori watched as Beck's smile returned, waiting a moment before trying to coax the rest out of him. "But?" She asked.

"Suddenly she started talking to me and even though we still didn't actually have a whole lot in common, we got along just fine. It only took a day after speaking to her for the first time for me to peg her as my best friend."

"Why?"

"Simple. Some girl walked by, said "fag" aloud, and quickly went to the hospital for a broken nose." Tori burst into her goofy laughter and Beck joined her, nudging her shoulder before he started to speak again. "She hurt quite a few people for saying things like that to me and never seemed to care when people tried starting similar rumors about her.

"So for what it's worth, I don't think she was ever worried about herself in your situation, Tori. I think that she's just looking out for _you_."

"But I can't count how many times I've told her that I'll be fine if we came out." Tori retorted.

"You say that, but…" Beck glanced around a bit, trying to form thoughts in a way that wouldn't make it seem like he was accusing differently. "Look at it from her perspective. She's probably just afraid that some jackass will go too far with a comment and that you might break down and regret the whole thing. If you ask me, she's just afraid to lose you."

Tori felt stunned. Not just because Beck seemed to have a surprising amount of insight into the situation, but that she hadn't quite considered it that way yet. She finally opened her mouth to speak, drawing in a quick and thought filled breath before doing so. "How could you know all of that when you didn't even have a clue that we were dating?"

With a lean into his truck and a wiggle of his eye brows, Beck's playful smile returned. "Call it a gay best friend thing, I guess."

"That was so cliché." But Tori laughed anyway, smiling and feeling thankful for the way the conversation had played out so far. "So, I have to do something about this. Or else Jade will just keep putting it off forever. You know how stubborn she can be."

"Yeah, I know how stubborn you _both_ can be."

Tori just stuck her tongue out.

"But, yes." Beck continued. "I do know what you mean. Whatever you do, it should be something big. Something that undoubtedly proves that you don't care what anyone else thinks."

Qucikly, Beck found himself in another tight hug. It came upon him in an instant and Tori squeezed tight, thanking him for being such a great friend to Jade and her.

"Of course I'm a great friend." Beck started, squeezing Tori in return. "It's what I do. And I'll always be there for you guys.

"Just as long as you don't hog her all of the time."

"No promises but I'll try." Tori whispered playfully as they released each other from their tight hold. After a quick goodbye, Beck watched Tori walk back to her car and drive off with a wave. Beck waved back with a smile on his face as he let out a breath and raised his eyebrows in surprise. He knew that Jade was hiding something from him the last couple of weeks. She just seemed a bit more happier than she had ever been over the past year, that much Beck knew.

Beck just smiled to himself as he got back to work on his truck. No words could describe how much he loved Jade, more than a best friend or a sister and it made him happy to see her finally find someone who loved her, rough edges and all. He hoped the reason he gave Tori on why Jade was unwilling to reveal their relationship in public was the right one. He always sensed that Jade hid more than what she let on from him, even before Tori came into the picture. He shook his head of such thoughts and continued to tune up the engine of his truck.

It wasn't like she was hiding anything dark or dangerous. Not from him.

* * *

If you would ask any person who knew Tori Vega personally or even in passing, they would all tell you the same thing. She is the absolute sweetest, nicest, most selfless, caring person they knew. She would do anything to make sure that her friends and family, even random strangers were happy and safe. She wouldn't purposely go against anyone or their wishes if it bothered them because she respected everyone and their decisions. If you would ask a person every day those same questions, each one of them would say those exact answers.

Today, they would be wrong.

With new found confidence, Tori walked through the heavy double doors of Hollywood Arts with a determined look on her face. She was through living selflessly, always being the one to back down in an argument or be submissive to another. Not today. Today, she would finally be the one to stand up and be proud. The realization that Jade was only hesitant to reveal their relationship to protect Tori only fueled her desire and strength to do what she had planned.

Jade was acting like Tori with her overprotective attitude, so Tori would have to act like Jade and be the strong one in their relationship with an equally tough attitude.

Tori's target was in sight. Jade West, the love of her life and her reason for the sudden courage. Her back was turned towards Tori as Jade was chatting with the one who gave her the confidence in the first place. Beck peeked over the Goth's raven colored hair and saw Tori walking down the hall, giving the Latina the slighest of nods. Tori smiled slightly as she continued to trek towards her soon not to be secret girlfriend.

She spotted Cat, Robbie, and Andre talking among themselves across the hall from Jade and Beck. It was perfect, everyone in their group was there and would witness the reveal among other random students in Hollywood Arts. Tori stopped a few feet away from the two gay best friends and clenched her fists, trying to make that final step. Beck's eyesight kept shifting towards Tori, obviously trying to persuade her into jumping that final hurdle.

She heard Jade ask Beck what he was staring at and was starting to turn her head to see what it was. This was it. This was the moment to do it. Live or die. If only Tori knew how true that thought really was. She grabbed hold of Jade's shoulder and roughly turned her girlfriend around to face her, Jade's face filled with surprise at the action.

Tori pressed her lips quickly to Jade's before the girl could have time to react against the situation. It was a mildly forceful kiss at first and Tori's hands came up in an instant to place a firm hold on the sides of Jade's somewhat resistant head. But, for once, a crazy plan of Tori's seemed to be working as she felt Jade relax a bit more into the kiss and it deepened, proving without a doubt the passion they had for each other. Their bodies shifted forward a bit at the same time and their shapely curves pressed into each others; Jade's larger, soft breasts fitting snuggly just atop Tori's smaller more perky ones.

Jade knew in the back of her mind that she shouldn't be letting it happen, especially not something so intimate, but she simply couldn't stop. Maybe if she were kissing anyone else, but not when Tori Vega was involved. Her hands came up to rest on Tori's hips and Tori's arms slinked around and wrapped around Jade's neck, easily prompting that it was time for tongue.

Tori's tongue grazed Jade's bottom lip and soon found the access granted, quickly inserting to further prove that she was completely okay with being open about their relationship.

And Jade once again felt the fear bubble up in the back of her mind. It had somehow managed to stay suppressed throughout the kiss, but grew harder and harder to keep it that way as the seconds ticked by.

Whistles and cheers soon filled Jade's hearing and the fear sprung back into life as her eyes popped opened in shock and awe. She stared at Tori whose eyes were still closed and pulled away from the kiss abruptly. She quickly turned around and spotted the rest of the group on the other side of the hall but it wasn't Robbie or Andre she was looking for.

It was cat and her innocent, surprised expression on her face, but Jade knew better than that. She saw the fury and rage building up behind the false mask of innocence and her worse fears were suddenly brought to life. Jade could see the deadly darkness shining inside the redhead's eyes and felt her breath hitch in her throat, her heart beating a million miles a second.

She turned back to her girlfriend who was staring at her with the opposite expression on her tan face, full of love and understanding. But that was the thing, Tori didn't understand. She just stood there with that dorky smile she loved, but right now it only filled Jade with dread and fear for her girlfriend's life.

"Jade, it's okay. I don't care what everyone thinks or what they say. I love you and I want everyone to know that. It's gonna be okay." Tori tried to reassure Jade but she shook her head with a scared expression on her face that the Latina had never seen before.

"No, it's not okay. Everything is definitely not okay. You have no idea." Jade whispered in horror before turning back around to block Tori from Cat's rage that she was sure was coming. Futile, yes, but she would do anything to protect Tori. Even giving her a few seconds to run away as Cat killed her in blood filled fury. But, to her surprise, she didn't see Cat. She wasn't between Andre and Robbie anymore as Jade looked around quickly and realized Cat was no longer in the hallway. Jade stood there in deep paranoia and did the only thing she could think of at the moment.

She grabbed Tori's hand and ran as fast as she could with only one thought in her mind.

Run.

Run.

_Run._

* * *

**(A/N):** _And the shit just the fan, splattering all over the room._

_ Okay, so we're both sorry that this chapter took a while to get done, but sometimes life doesn't seem to care that you have a story to write, especially when two authors are involved in making that same story. We both had a hand in this one again, with me writing half of it and Zen writing the other. I wrote the first scene and Zen wrote the second, but we both contributed a little bit to each others parts where needed._

_And just to be clear... no shit was actually harmed in the typing of this author's note._


	12. Unbelievable

**Enjoy**

* * *

_Unbelievable_

The girls flew through the school and out of the front doors quicker than Tori thought was even possible. Jade tugged forcefully at her wrist, pulling harder and harder as Tori grew more and more hesitant with each passing second.

"What the hell are you doing, Jade?" Tori finally blurted out once she nearly tripped over some random object.

But Jade ignored her girlfriend's understandable question and continued to pull on the girl, zipping through the school parking lot and past many other cars. Their quickened flight only halted when they reached Jade's car and the its owner was flinging the door open before throwing Tori into it, quickly bolting around the vehicle and into the driver's side. She ignored Tori's constant further questioning and started the car, speeding out of the lot and down the familiar Hollywood streets.

She had no idea where Cat was but knew that she had to be somewhere near the school, so putting any distance between them at all was the seemingly best option in the moment. It didn't stop her from panicking, though, as her eyes darted frantically towards the rear view mirror in search of any sign that the little demon was chasing the car, probably on foot.

"Jade! Will you please just answer me?"

The steering wheel was gripped tight and Jade shifted, bouncing around in her seat and mumbling to herself. "How could I have been so stupid." She shook her head, twisted her hands around the leathery material, and cast another glance at the rear view mirror. "I should have known. I should have seen this coming. What the hell do I do now?"

Tori let herself relax a bit into her seat, allowing the stiff and panicky posture to release. She gripped at her headrest and watched Jade with distraught eyes, wondering why she would possibly be acting this way. She knew that there was no way her behavior came simply because Tori had revealed there relationship to everyone.

No, Jade was scared, truly scared, and Tori knew that it had to be something else entirely. She glanced Jade's hands as they continued to twist around the steering wheel and heard the self directed curse that came from the Goth's lips. Tori's breath drew in and she readied her question for a third time, but found it put on hold once the car came to a quick and screeching halt.

Before Tori could get the question out, yet again, Jade's door swung open and she hastily made way to the trunk of the car. Tori got out of the car as well, but at a much calmer pace and watched curiously as her girlfriend pulled out a large, plastic container filled with a pale, purple liquid.

"Jade?" Tori finally got out another word and knew that she would go unanswered, but felt that she had to try anyway.

Her curiosity returned to confusion as Jade opened the container and began sloshing the strange liquid all over the car, making sure to get every single inch of it. Tori had taken a few steps back so as not to get hit by any splattering, but once Jade was done with the car, she grabbed another jug and lifted it above her own head, drenching herself in the stuff from head to toe. She then finally dropped her eyes to Tori's and took a few steps to close the distance between them, sloshing the rest of the liquid in Tori's direction and coating her as well.

Tori screeched in surprise, tensing up as one does when they are suddenly covered in liquidy substances and locked her angry glare to Jade. "Jade! What the_ fuck_ are you doing?"

But Jade simply grabbed Tori's wrist again and pulled her back to the car. Tori growled in frustration but reentered it anyway. She found the smell of whatever covered her to be sweet and flowery and would probably have enjoyed the scent had it not been drenched all over her, creating a much more strong and powerful sensation in her nose than she was comfortable with.

Jade got back in the car as well, having left it running once they stopped and quickly put it back in drive. She slammed the gas hard and burnt rubber as she continued to put more and more distance between them and wherever Cat was. Tori could all but watch in wonder as Jade turned down seemingly random streets and even back tracked a few times before heading to the highway and speeding down it, too.

"Jade." Tori's voice spoke softer and more comforting than it previously had, feeling as if it were time to try a different approach at retrieving the truth from Jade. "What's happening? Why did we leave school and what is this stuff you poured on us? Talk to me, please."

The car continued its speedy assault down the highway and Jade's hands did the same with their death grip on the steering wheel. She let loose a long sigh and closed her eyes, knowing that she would have to answer Tori sooner or later.

"It's Jasmine perfume." Jade stated.

"Okay, but why did you kidnap me and pour it all over us?"

Jade stayed silent for a few moments, gulping as she glanced over at the girl in her passenger seat before returning her eyes to the road. "You won't believe me. You should just trust me, Tori, okay?"

But Tori lost her calm pretty quickly. She huffed loudly and her voice got louder and angrier, blurting out just as Jade finished speaking. "How can I just trust you when you're acting like a freaking lunatic because I made it known that we're gay, Jade?"

"It's not that!" Jade returned Tori's anger through shouts as she snapped at her girlfriend. "God, you can be such a pain in the ass sometimes, Vega." She hit her steering wheel in a much needed release of anger before turning back to yell at Tori.

"It's because Cat's a fucking psychotic, jealous, childish vampire that has been using me like some sort of personal blood bank for nearly two years now! Now that you went and revealed that we're together, she wants your head on a fucking plate!" Jade took a moment to sigh again and allowed her voice to calm itself down. "All I want to do is protect you, okay? The perfume will block Cat's sense of smell so that she can't find us."

Disbelief was obvious on Tori's face as she simply stared at Jade, scoffing before she replied. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"No, I don't" Jade brought her eyes back to Tori's and made it known how serious she was through them. "Because it's too crazy to believe, so that's why you should believe it."

"What?"

"If I was going to lie, wouldn't I have come up with something better than a tiny, redheaded vampire with an alter ego of an idiot?"

Tori went silent, taking in the things that Jade had told her. She wanted to believe her girlfriend more than anything, but couldn't shake that small feeling that it was all a bunch of lies. She couldn't quite wrap her mind around Cat being a vampire. Sweet, little, innocent Cat? Not to mention that she was pretty sure vampires didn't even exist in the first place. Now that she thought about it, she would much more easily believe that Jade was a vampire instead of Cat. The girl had pale skin, loved the color black, loved blood, and had an interest in seeing things in pain.

She'd be ashamed to admit it, but the thought that she was currently riding in the car with a possible vampire crossed her mind for a moment or two.

"I still don't believe you." Tori began calmly. "But even if I did, what are you going to do with me now? What? Are we going to hide from the big, bad Cat?" She finished sarcastically.

Jade grabbed at bottom lip with her teeth and bit it hard in frustration. "Will you shut up? I need to think."

Tori obliged, all but reluctantly and allowed Jade to drive them deeper into L.A. in silence. The traffic grew heavier the farther they went and it was made apparent to her that Jade was trying to use the mass amount of cars to blend in as further protection. She watched Jade, continuing to remain silent and witnessed the vast array of emotions that Jade was shifting through in her expressions and movements. She seemed to be truly frightened and in belief of what she had told her, so Tori herself began to question if lies were even told at all.

But it still wasn't convincing enough.

Tori felt that she knew for a fact that vampires burnt up in the sun, not hop around on a beach all day. She also thought they were supposed to wear black and act all emo, have pale skin and possibly even sparkle in the sunlight. They weren't 5'3 tanned, redheaded girls who play with stuffed, purple giraffes and are still in high school.

Finally deciding to speak her mind, Tori said, "How can Cat be a vampire anyway? Wouldn't she burn up in the sun? Not to mention she has parents and a brother. And what about-"

"Have you ever actually seen her brother or parents?" Jade interrupted.

Tori fell silent again as Jade's words sunk in and she shook her head slowly, realizing that she hadn't, in fact, ever actually seen any of those people with her own eyes.

"From what Cat told me, she was born in 1936 and turned into a vampire sometime in the early fifties, which is why she looks like a teenager. Most things you know about vampires, Tori, is pretty much all false. Aside from the blood drinking thing, anyway."

"Oh, and you know so much about vampires, do you?" Tori waved her hands around in the air, mocking Jade and making all too clear how insane she thought the whole thing was.

"Yeah, I do." Jade began her retort without thinking, speaking from her ever increasing frustration. "I've been her sex toy for the last two years."

The stunned look on Tori's face instantly caused Jade to realize what she had actually said. She knew that Tori would easily think that Jade and Cat had been having a secret relationship under what was already a secret relationship with Tori. Tori figured that was why Jade tried to hide them, not because she was afraid to come out as gay, but because she was actually cheating the whole time.

The first tear slid down Tori's cheek and many more began to well up in her eyes, preparing to follow the first.

"No…" With a defeated sounding sigh, Jade tried her best to reassure Tori of the truth. "I was forced to because Cat is quite powerful, Tori, and all she cares about is blood and sex." She let one tightly gripped hand release from the steering wheel and reach out towards one off Tori's, only to be thwarted as Tori's hand retreated.

"You're lying." Tori stated in a low and sad tone, moving her anger and tear filled eyes away and refusing to look at Jade.

"Then why the hell am I doing all of this right now, huh? Why did I take you away and soak you in perfume?

And once again, Jade's words crept their way into Tori's mind and created doubts about thinking Jade was lying. Her sobbing slowed and she thought back to the many strange and unusual things Jade had done in the past, trying her hardest to fit those events into the story that Jade had spun.

Tori sat with those thoughts for some while, not even realizing how much time had gone by until the glare of the sun setting reflected off of the many glass windows on the buildings of downtown L.A. It wasn't long before Jade was finally pulling off of the freeway and into a busy, lively section of the city that held many late night restaurants, clubs, and every other entertainment venue imaginable. The Goth turned into and parked at an all night parking lot and reached into the back to grab at some unknown item.

Jade quickly pulled the handcuffs to the front of the car and latched one end to Tori's wrist and the other to the steering wheel before the tan girl could say or do otherwise.

"What the hell, Jade?" Tori shouted.

Jade opened her car door and got one foot out as Tori shouted her question and paused, turning back to Tori. "I'm going to get dinner for us and I can't take the chance that you'll run off some place."

"You're acting crazy!"

With a laugh Jade responded, "Yeah, I am. I had a horrible existence with Cat, but it wasn't harming anyone. Then I fell in love with you and everything went straight to shit, probably causing some people to die along the way."

"Like who?"

Jade relaxed back into the car seat a bit and shrugged, sighing as she looked to Tori with guilt ridden eyes. "Have you heard from Danny since the night you two kissed?"

Tori simply shook her head and felt a pang of fear at the possibility of her ex being harmed. She knew that there was no way this particular story Jade was spinning was true, but the seriousness in Jade's voice sent shivers down her spine.

"I also heard that Mrs. Lee went missing. I think that Cat was mad at losing the role to her daughter."

Tori gasped, suddenly remembering that she had called Danny's home not long after their incident to try and straighten things out with the boy. But his mother answered and explained that he had stayed out all weekend and hadn't returned yet. She let it all sink in and relaxed into more depressing thoughts as Jade finally exited the car to retrieve dinner.

Tori continued her thoughts on everything that she had heard and happened that day, once again hoping that Jade was actually telling the truth and searching for a logical reason to actually believe it. She knew it was horrible to hope that such horrible things were true, but couldn't help but feel selfish in wanting Jade to have not cheated on her. Even if it meant that innocent people were killed.

Tori had lost herself in thought again, not even realizing the amount of time that had passed when Jade returned with a couple of fast food burgers. They sat and ate silently at first as Tori took time to gather more thoughts to question Jade with. With food still in her mouth, she finally spoke up, not even bothered by the slight muffle in typical Tori fashion.

"Why Jasmine Perfume?"

With Jade's thousandth sigh of the day, she lifted her own burger and took a big bite, but waited until she actually swallowed to reply.

"It was an accident." She explained. "Our class was on a field trip, back before you showed up, to the Garden downtown for some idiotic reason. It was actually towards the beginning mine and Cat's relationship and I was still trying to find any way possible to hide from her." Jade snickered before continuing. "I had tried to kill her multiple times before that day. Once with a knife and another with boiling hot holy water soaked in garlic. Hell, I even went conventional and tried an axe. But she just laughed in my face every single time, telling me how much I entertained her.

"So, I started to hide. Every chance I got, I hid. I even slept at a homeless shelter once, but the little bitch always found me. But this time… this time at the garden she didn't. I needed a break from her, you know? I just wanted a few minutes away from her hold, so I hid in a random part of the garden and I could hear her playfully calling out my name. I mean, she even looked confused. Once she had gone to look elsewhere, I realized that I was in a group of Jasmine flowers and that apparently Cat couldn't smell me through their scent."

Tori still felt the reluctance to believe within her, but found herself captivated not only by Jade's story but of the complete and utter way that Jade seemed to truly believe what she was saying. "Seriously? Jasmine a vampire's weakness?"

"I don't know about it being a weakness, but I certainly realized its usefulness. It also seemed that Cat had no idea she couldn't smell it, so I prepared. I prepared to someday just run away. I never thought I'd have to use it to protect someone I loved." Jade finally finished with a hint of sadness lacing her words.

"That's a nice story and all, Jade, but you still can't expect me to believe all that, can you?"

Jade simply rolled her eyes and took another bite into her burger, choosing to continue eating instead of trying to futilely explain herself further. Some time went by as the girls finished their food and once she was done, Jade reached under her seat and pulled out a revolver, much to Tori's shock and surprise.

Tori fell back into her doubts, starting to believe deep down that Jade could possibly be telling the truth. That, or she was telling this elaborate lie just so that she could shoot and get rid of her.

"We should get some sleep." Jade said. "We'll drive out of the city in the morning and figure out something then. This thing won't protect us much, but hopefully it'll buy enough time for you to run away as I pump bullets into her."

Tori was officially confused beyond belief. She figured that Jade was either telling the truth at this point or she was just bat shit crazy. She glanced towards her cuffs and flailed her hands about as far as they could go. "How am I going to fall asleep with these things on?"

"Scoot this way and lean into me for a pillow. Obviously."

Tori was understandably reluctant, especially with the possibility of Jade being completely crazy and still holding a gun. But she did so anyway. She slowly shifted into Jade and instantly felt the comfort within her arms again, closing her eyes and taking minutes to fall asleep.

Tori was always good at falling asleep with lots on her mind, much to Jade's relief.

Jade herself tried to stay awake, but fell victim to the slumber as well. The sun had just began its rise over the horizon when one of the girl's phone rang, waking both of them up. Tori lifted off of Jade in a slight daze and a bit of anger appeared on her face when she realized that she was still attached to the steering wheel, with Jade reaching into her pocket and producing the very phone that had awoken them.

"Yeah?" After speaking her favorite phone greeting, she pressed the speaker button and held it out in front of her.

Robbie's familiar voice blasted through the speakers as he mumbled incoherently, frantic about something. After Jade shouted at the boy and more than likely caused him to pee a little with her devilish specialty, he calmed down.

His words came out slowly, added with many sniffles. "They… they found Beck. Up in the hills, they found Beck."

"What do you mean, Robbie?" Tori spoke up first, but Jade didn't even need to. She sat with a horrified expression on her face, knowing full well what Robbie was going to say.

"He's dead." Those dreaded words came from Robbie's sadness of a voice. "Police think he was mauled by a bobcat or something."

Jade's tears streamed down the moment the boy had used the word "dead" and the shock of what had happened consumed her. Tori did just the same, breaking down and sobbing just as hard. Jade couldn't believe how stupid she had been. She should have known that if Cat couldn't find her then she would surely leave her a message for her to get.

Tori managed to collect herself first and hung the phone up for Jade, cutting off Robbie and leaning closer to Jade. She lifted her free hand up and behind Jade's head, pulling it to hers as she touched forehead to forehead. "Hey." Tori started with a whisper and waited for Jade to bring her eyes to hers before continuing. "I believe you, okay? What do we do now?"

"I don't know, Tori." Her tears turned into all out sobs at the loss of her best friend. "I just don't know." She felt as if she could have warned him somehow, or told him something that would have prevented his death. Hell, she figured that she could have grabbed his arm too and brought him along. But no, all she could think about was protecting Tori.

Tori, being the helpful comfort of a person that she is, opened her mouth to speak again, but found herself halted when Jade's phone began to ring again. They both glanced at the lit up screen and instantly felt a chill run down their spines.

It was Cat.

* * *

**(A/N): **_So here we are! I have personally been having a bit of confidence issues with my writing as of late, so I easily felt like I had made this chapter into a huge load of crap. But the master of disaster told me that it was, in fact, good (still needed his Betaing, though!) so here it is. Hope he was right, you tell me._

_Speaking of that one guy that came up with this story, ZenNoMai told me to thank all of you guys here in this note for supporting and loving this story. May it be the plot or even the character design (Cat, to name one) he felt that a proper thanks was in order. And feel free to message him directly, too, if you're in a complement giving mood.  
_

_Also, he has a new story! "How To Date Supernatural Teenage Girls" be its name. It's Rade/Rori but I swear it's actually good! He's probably the only person that can actually manage to make either of those pairings appealing to me, so... that in itself should give you enough incentive to at least try it out. _

_Also also,... pudding._


	13. Unanticipated

**Enjoy**

* * *

****_Unanticipated_

An eternity of silence fell over the two girls between the first and second ring of Jade's phone. They sat in fear, staring at Cat's lit up face on the pear phone's screen. Tori and Jade shared a brief look before returning to the phone, letting the moments tick by and feeling as if they were much longer than they actually were.

"Should we answer it?" Tori spoke up first, finding the tension too difficult to bare and preferring to try and defuse the situation if possible.

But, Jade continued her silence. She glanced back and forth between Tori's worry filled expression and the phone, still in shock over hearing about the death of her best friend. Her eyes finally decided on a home as they stopped on Tori and she snapped. The anger within her quickly bubbled up upon seeing the fear struck expression on a beautiful face that should never bare such emotion, so she just snapped. Jade gritted her teeth, grabbed at her phone and pressed the answer button before putting it on speaker for Tori to hear too.

"You fucking bitch. I swear I'm going to kill you!" Her words began with a low growl, but finished with fury laced yells. "Beck had nothing to do with this!"

Deceptively child like giggles responded and they easily got the response they wanted, furthering Jade's anger as her face grew red. "Aww… is my wittle Jadey all mad and throwing a hissy fit?" Cat teased in that same childish voice with mock concern, leaving compassion out of it for those who actually cared. "I'm sorry, have I done something wrong?"

Tori could practically see the fumes steaming up from Jade's face.

"I don't care how powerful you think you are, Cat. I will kill you!" Jade was pulling from whatever reserve of bravery she had, but deep down she knew there wasn't a chance in hell that she could actually kill the vampire. It didn't mean she wouldn't try, though, for her girlfriend's sake.

More humored laughs as Cat slowly slipped out from her innocent mode. "I feel as if you think I've done something wrong, Jade. Would you care to explain why you're being so mean to me?"

After another growl, Jade responded. "You know god damn well what you've done!"

Out of fear that Jade might break the phone out of rage or even punch her in the face, Tori reached a comforting hand out. She placed it on Jade's thigh and made sure to let her own confidence shine through in her expression. Jade quickly got the message and allowed herself to calm down a bit and not let Cat have the satisfaction of angering her further.

"Oh, Tori." Cat began, the innocence completely absent. "Always the shoulder to lean on. The voice of reason and comfort."

Both girls looked at each other in surprise, finding it hard to believe that Cat could tell what had transpired between the two just seconds prior when they had done so in silence. They both simultaneously looked out of the windows and darted their eyes in every direction possible, knowing full well that if Cat was there then she would have attacked already but felt safer to look anyway.

Sound came from the phone again and both girls' attention came back to it. "You know, it was quite strange… feeling such jealousy for once in my long life. Now I'm not so naïve as to think I'm not selfish, because I am and I've never played well with others. But I can't remember a time where I felt true anger over losing someone precious to me until now."

"Precious?" Jade yelled. "I'm nothing to you but your next fix like some crack addict!"

"This is very true, Jade." Cat's voice was unnervingly calm up until this point but the smallest amount of anger could be heard, slowly building as the self proclaimed God lost her cool. "But I didn't expect to feel such rage, or patience. I even surprised myself when I didn't kill Tori on the spot. No, I knew that I wanted to tear you down in a way that would simply destroy you and make sure that you never did anything like this again."

"But..." Cat continued after a few moments of silence to let her previous words sink in, speaking in a falsely berating voice. "It was mostly my fault. I just had to let you have too much freedom, didn't I? I should have kept you on a tight leash because, after all… give a pet too much freedom and it'll just hump anything that moves."

Suddenly, Jade was nearing a panic attack. She wanted to continue yelling at her phone; to scream at the evil thing that was treating the situation like some sort of child's game. She was seething in her seat, breathing hard and on the verge of just breaking down. The thought of smashing her phone into whatever was nearby sounded like a good burst of rage to her at the moment.

Tori could see what was happening and knew the turmoil Jade was going through. She once again reached out a comforting hand but placed it on the pale girl's cheek, instead. Tori dipped her head forward and tried her hardest not to show how scared she was really was and instead, tried to comfort her girlfriend as she had done earlier with a brave, love filled look.

It worked. And Jade felt herself backing away from the cliff of true despair.

Cat's evil laugh made its appearance, reassuring the two lovers that she could somehow tell what they were feeling, to some extent. "Yet you continue to frolic with other strays, pet. Bad girl."

Jade used her current state of calm to try and ignore the vampire's continued attempts at stirring her up and nodded to Tori, turning back to her phone. "Why?" She asked, tightly closing her ever increasing tear soaked eyes. "Why would you kill Beck?"

"Well, duh. Because I couldn't find you and Tori, of course." Cat managed another giggle, returning to her childlike voice. Jade had to clench her jaw tight to keep from exploding in more rage. "I don't like hide and seek and I'm such a sore loser, as you've noticed by now. So, I went to Beck's and asked him where you were. But… he said that he didn't know and that just made me even more angry." Her playful tone dropped significantly and her voice deepened as she finished.

"Speaking of which, how are you hiding from me?"

Jade slowly opened her eyes and felt some sort of pride well up that she had at least one advantage, realizing that Cat still had no idea how she managed to stay hidden from her. "I don't know what you mean. I just ran away to save Tori. Besides, it's not like I had radar jammer handy."

"Don't lie to me, Jade!" In a flash, the real Cat showed through as her rage burned in her words. Tori and Jade had trouble believing that the deep, evil voice they were hearing was coming from the small girl. "I hate liars and you've been lying to me enough recently as it seems."

A growl mixed huff sounded through the speakers before Cat's voice calmed back down to normal and her innocent sounding façade was back in action. "Would you like to know how Beck died, Jadey?"

"You bitch…" was Jade's softly spoken reply.

With a laugh, Cat took Jade's answer as a yes. "I was worried about you since you ran away with Tori in tow. As it turns out… Beck was worried too. So I suggested that we drive around together to try and find the both of you." Cat laughed again, albeit much more darkly. "It was just so easy to use him at first. Using him to find you was the original plan, but after an hour, with intuition or whatever, he started to poke and pry into my reasons for wanting to find you so badly."

Jade debated whether to simply turn the phone off right there or not, but figured it better to bare through the painful words and keep the little demon talking; keep her distracted from looking for them while Jade tried her hardest to figure out what to do next. The fear continued its growth within her as she had no idea what to do. No idea how to protect Tori from then on other than to soak in multiple baths of Jasmine perfume everyday and keep running.

Somehow, Jade didn't think that would be enough.

"He kept on asking questions." Cat continued. "He asked certain things and seemed to know that I was faking concern and lying to him. I was quite impressed with his deductive skills and at first, regretted bringing him along. But, I got over it so I knocked him unconscious and dragged him into the hills." She finished with a low, slow, and demeaning laugh, falling silent for a moment to let Jade wallow in sorrow.

Jade sobbed silently, trying not to let the vampire hear her sadness but knew that she would anyway, somehow. Tori comforted her girlfriend the best she could with her touch and look of knowing sadness as she too cried harder than she could remember doing in the past.

Out of some rare act of goodness in her evil heart, Cat spoke out a certain fact. "You know, Beck was brave until the end. I demanded for him to tell me any place you might go; anything that would help me find the two of you. But, he refused even through torture. I cut him slowly with the same nails you're familiar with, Jadey, forcing him to his knees. He tried to fight but it was obviously futile. I almost wish he wasn't gay because I was actually turned on by his willpower. So, I killed him quickly…slashing his throat before he knew what was happening. Just for you, my pet."

Jade never felt more sick in her life than she did at that moment.

"Don't ever let anyone say that Cat Valentine doesn't show compassion for the people she actually liked. As much as anyone can like cattle, of course." Her laugh was back and Cat knew that she had succeeded in permanently killing at least a small part of Jade's soul.

Jade couldn't even attempt to restrain her sobs now. The tears flowed and cried as hard as possible into Tori's comforting hands.

"Where are you?" Cat spoke up again, finding the girl's brooding silence somewhat satisfying but still needing answers. "I promise that I won't kill your precious Tori now. Killing Beck was punishment enough. All you have to do is end things with Tori and everything can go back to normal."

Before Jade could yell her own rejection of the proposal, Tori finally interjected, yelling through her own built up rage and breaking the calm that she had advised Jade use. "We are going to kill you, you redheaded little bitch if it's the last thing we do!"

Cat laughed immediately. "So dramatic! I was wondering when you were finally going to speak up, Tori!"

The girls could easily picture the mockingly playful smile on Cat's face.

"I don't believe you." Jade said, resting her own hand on top of Tori's and offering the same comfort that she received previously as she spoke to the phone. "You'll never find us and we'll just keep running from you forever. I'll always protect Tori because I love her."

Tori instantly felt the love wash over her and somehow managed a sad smile through the tears.

But, Cat felt just the opposite. She screamed infuriatingly back. "I will find you and flay Tori's body alive in front of you, Jade! I would even kill _you,_ leaving you to die knowing that Tori will suffer for much longer in my hands. Don't think I won't kill you, Jade."

Jade quickly found herself at a momentary loss for words, shocked that Cat would be so angry as to give up the blood supply she loved so much.

Feeling great fear for Jade's safety, Tori grabbed the phone and brought it closer to her mouth, shouting into it. "If I give myself up, you have to promise never to hurt Jade or anyone else close to her again."

"Deal." Came Cat's immediate response.

"What? No!" Jade argued back, taking the phone to prevent Tori from telling Cat where they were.

But, before Tori could even say anything, the whole car shook with one violent thump as it tipped forward, off its back wheel for a moment before falling back down evenly. The girls bounced in their seats, their arms flaying around inside the car to maintain their balance from the sudden jump of movement. Both Tori and Jade looked at each other before turning their heads forward and gasped in shock, completely ignoring Cat's questioning voice.

Something was on the hood of the car.

To be more exact, _someone_ was on the hood of Jade's car, seemingly jumped down from nowhere and landed harshly on the now crushed metal on top of the engine. It was a guy, they could tell from his medium length, dark brown hair as he kept his head down in his position. He was wearing a short, black jacket with dark jeans and a white muscle shirt as he knelt there on one knee and a closed fist in an almost cliche movie way.

Suddenly, his head shot up and looked directly at the pair of girls through the slightly cracked windshield as they both quickly leaned back in shock and gasped at his face. At his solid black eyes that Jade was all too familiar in her experience the last two years.

This guy was a vampire, a vampire just like Cat and he was here now, in front of them. In a reaction to what was in front of her, Jade pulled out her gun and began to unload all six chambers through the glass and right into the male vampire. But much to their surprise, Jade was firing at nowhere as suddenly, her driver side door was ripped off its hinges and tossed aside, revealing the handsome demonic man hovering over Jade.

Before Jade could scream at Tori to run away and jump at the vampire herself to buy her girlfriend some time, he reached in and grabbed Jade's phone. Again surprising them, he crushed the phone in his hand and then tossed it away in a huge throw beyond the two girls' eyesight. He looked back into the car at the shocked girlfriends and once more, surprised them with his midnight colored eyes rolling back and a sneer on his face.

"You two are a dumb pair of broads, aren't you?" He smirked. Jade and Tori's faces contorted into a look of confusion before the guy scoffed at their reaction. "Cat can't find you with her sense of smell so she's getting you guys to talk on the phone so she can track you down with her sense of hearing. Now with Ms. Emo's gun shooting at me, she'll be here soon."

"Huh?" Jade muttered in shock and confusion as the male vampire rolled his eyes once more and pulled out the Goth by her arm, tossing her aside as he reached back in and pulled out a surprised Tori through the same door. "Who the hell are you?"

"No time, hold on." He pulled both girls into his arms, despite their resistance.

"Wait, did he just say hold on?" Tori asked her girlfriend, her voice flat before all of a sudden, they were flying through the air. Well, more like long jumping as the guy touched down twice before landing on a random street, Jade and Tori trying to catch their breaths before everything became blurs. Jade instantly knew the guy was running, being in Cat's embrace a few times during her high speed runs before. Tori however, was freaking out as she was being held in mid air inside a strong arm before they stopped all of a sudden.

Jade and Tori found themselves in a dark room as they felt the arms that were holding them loosen up and wobbled briefly before falling to their knees in a disorienting vertigo. Their eyes adjusted quickly as a light was turned on, revealing a large room full of various items, too many to determine what was the theme of the room. Both Jade and Tori looked up at the guy as he tossed off his leather jacket, leaving him in just his muscle shirt and jeans. He sighed before pulling up a chair to the kneeling girls and sat down in a huff with his arms resting on his knees.

"Again, who in the hell are you?" Jade gasped out, still trying to catch her breath. Tori nodded in agreement of her girlfriend's question as the guy sighed once more, looking down at the ground and then back to the girls.

"Someone very familiar with Cat, being her first kill and all." He smirked as the girls looked at him in shock. He held out his hand to the couple and gave them a smile. "The name's Brian Adams, Cat's ex boyfriend."

* * *

**(A/N): **_Yup. I feel really good about this one, guys. I wrote it all the way up until Mr. Vampire landed on the car, to which Zen took over and finished the rest. And to be honest, I grow sad with every chapter, as we're obviously getting closer and closer to the end and the collaboration shall cease to exist..._

_...Sad face._

_And for those who care, no I have not given up on my other stories. Namely "Stolen Kisses". We can just call it an impromptu hiatus, but I will return some time soon. Promise._

_But, the other side of this duo is still updating their stuff regularly with a REALLY popular story. So, even though I know all of you are already reading it... check out Zen's latest story as well as all of the other stuff he's done! And forgive me for being a lazy good for nuthin'! _


	14. Unveiled

**Enjoy**

* * *

_Unveiled_**  
**

"What do you mean you're her first kill?" Jade nearly yelled, letting her anger and frustration towards recent events get the best of her.

The vampire, Brian Adams, looked Jade right in the eyes. She fully expected for whatever response he answered with to be accompanied by a devilish smirk. One of those smirks that says "I'm only telling you this because I'm bored and you were the closest plaything at the time." But this creature was different from the one that Jade was far too familiar with. His face was completely serious.

"It means exactly what I said." He explained.

Tori let her eyes shift around the room. The fear of what might happen to her and Jade this day got the best of her and she subconsciously huddled closer to her girlfriend, glancing at her surroundings for any other monstrous secrets that may have been hiding in the dark as Brian continued his explanation.

"I was Cat's date the night that she was turned. The vampire that turned her decided to feast on me before Cat discovered us."

The first potted plant caught her eye and soon enough, sent Tori's vision all around the room as she realized that it was completely littered with Jasmine flowers.

Jade's body was tense. Yes, this vampire had supposedly saved her and Tori, but that didn't make him any less of a blood sucking monster. Her eyes narrowed and her head shook lightly. "If the thing that turned Cat was the one feasting on you, then how in the hell does that make you Cat's first kill?"

Brian was obviously ready to answer Jade's further questioning, but was interrupted when Tori's head snapped back in his direction as she stated, "This room is meant to be safe from vampires."

With a nod, Brian validated the statement. "But, I do find it clever that you managed to find a vampire's weakness when humans have been trying for centuries to do so, Jade."

Jade started looking around the room just before Brian started speaking and quickly realized what Tori was talking about, ignoring how the vampire had known her name as well as the compliment he had given.

"Although, you're still a dumb broad for underestimating a vampires other senses." He added, practically shattering his compliment. "Especially in Cat's case, seeing as though she's quite special with unparalleled senses compared to any normal vampire."

Jade took a quick and sudden step forward and the angry desperation was made apparent in her face. "I don't care how powerful she is! Tell me how to kill her and I'll do it."

Tori and Jade looked on with questioning glares. They were both wondering the same thing; if this thing was going to help them or not. If he wanted to kill them then he would have done so already, right?

Brian sighed to begin his response. "Look, I know how badly you want to, but countless other vampires have tried to kill her because of her careless lifestyle. They all failed. As a human, you would have no chance. Not even if you had a weapon that could harm her."

Tori's curious voice chimed in again as she stepped forward to once again be near Jade, finding the comfort in her girlfriends proximity outweighing the fear of being closer to the supposed vampire. "How is it you know so much about Cat, anyway? And why save us?"

"Well," He began again, looking both girls in their eyes with that same completely serious and somewhat sad look. "All of your questions can be answered with one simple answer.

"Because I love her."

* * *

Pain.

It's all I can feel right now. I'm lost in my own little world and all I can feel is the hot, searing pain tearing into my neck.

Why am I here? How am I here? All I wanted to do was take the most swell girl in school to the Sock hop and tell her how my heart only beats for her.

I left Caterina to her friends as I made my way back to the car, planning to grab the present i bought for her and surprise her with it during the dance. It cost me all my wages from working at the diner and all my allowance but I managed to buy the perfect gift for her. a gold necklace with the letter C hanging from the chain.

A little forward, yes but I am head over heels in love with that girl. I would give her the world if I could, I had hoped after this night we could have gone steady together and spend the rest of our lives together.

Instead, I was here, pinned between my car and the sharp teeth of this...monster in female form. She first tried to flirt with me, the loose broad but I resisted, Cat being the only girl for me. Apparently, she was not used to rejection and shoved me against the Chevy. That's when she attacked and bit into me like an animal, draining me dry of my blood.

I don't remember much after that, I do know that Cat came in search of me. I tried to warn her, to tell her to run away but I was so weak, i could only gasp out. With blurry vision, I watched as the monster slowly taunted and teased Cat, like an animal playing with its food. I could only lie there and watch as she cut her tongue and forced it into Cat's mouth.

But the strange thing was, it looked like she almost...wanted the monster to do it.

She shook and twisted on the pavement of the parking lot as if she were possessed. I tried to move, I tried to help the love of my life as she seemed to be suffering in pain but then, it stopped. Cat sat up with a smile on her face, the blood from the demon girl all over her face. I couldn't hear what they were saying but the next thing I knew, she was crawling on her hands and knees toward me like a literal cat stalking its prey.

"Cat...help me." I managed to mutter as Cat looked down at me and touched my forehead with her finger before licking it. Why? Why was my Cat acting this way?

"Sorry, Brian. But I'm so thirsty and hungry. But if it helps, I think you're swell too." She smiled at me before diving into my already torn neck and drank from my blood just how the demon before her did as well. It was painful, just like before but it felt different. I...felt different.

If I was going to die, at least I was going to die by her hands or in this case, her mouth.

Everything went white as I felt my life disappear before my eyes. The last thing I remember feeling was love in my heart and something spraying across my face.

It could have been seconds.

It could have been minutes.

It could have been hours.

I don't know how long I was dead or where I ended up. All I knew was I was back. I sat up suddenly and gasped in a deep breath into my lungs as the burning feeling awoke me from the dead and disappeared just as quick. I raised my hands to my face and stared at the blood on them. I stood up and looked into the window of my car as I saw all the blood on my face and neck but, the wound was gone.

And my eyes. My eyes were black as night. As black as that demon girl's and Cat's after she had the girl's blood forced into her mouth and...

The blood. It was all coming back to me. I can see it. Cat killing the girl in cold blood, said blood splattering all over my face. The blood saved me...and cursed me.

I was like the demon girl now, like Cat.

Cat. Where was she? I looked around, amazed at my new eyesight and hearing and suddenly, it hit me. I was in front of the gym but I heard nothing. No voices, no laughter, no heartbeats and the smell, oh god, the smell was putrid yet, intoxicating.

I ran to the gym with surprising speed as I busted through the doors and I almost heaved out the contents of my stomach at the sight. Bodies, bodies were everywhere. Bodies of my friends, bodies of Cat's friends laying all over the gym. Did Cat do this? Did she kill her own friends, my friends just how that demon was killing me. My god, half of them don't even have wounds on their necks.

She killed more than half just for the sheer pleasure of it, it had to be. Even a monster couldn't consume this much blood and some weren't even wounded, just laying on the floor dead with twisted necks and mangled limbs.

Cat, oh my beautiful Cat. What has that demon girl done to you? What has she turned you into? Am I like this as well? Is this thirst I feel going to turn me into a monster like you? But even so, I couldn't do this, not to people I considered my friends.

I ignored the call of the thirst for blood, turning my face away from the pools of the crimson liquid as I try to figure out what to do. Could I find her? Are we linked together some how? I didn't know but I knew one thing, I couldn't leave this mess behind. Cat's first meal as a demon, a demon who I still loved for some reason. Even after what she did here.

Next thing I knew, I was standing outside and watched as the gym blazed in a glory of flames, burning all evidence of what happened to those poor souls. I found out later that the police called it the Woodlands High Massacre. But what now? What was I? Could I fight it? Fight what I was now and not become what Cat had became. Cat, I needed to find her, maybe I could help. Maybe we could be together and fight this side by side for as long as we were capable of living as demon.

...

I was foolish back then to think such thoughts.

I did find Cat eventually but she wasn't my Cat anymore. She was a seductive, sensual, dark, evil creature now by the acts I watched her commit afar. Seducing young men, breaking God's faith and having relations with them before ripping out their throats in hunger and thirst. Never even trying to hide what she had done, I soon found myself cleaning up her messes in fear of her being discovered. She even somehow attending other school, acting like a naive, innocent girl for the fun of it and the variety of young men she could feast on.

I kept telling myself I would walk up to her soon, tell her what she was doing was wrong but I forgive her. For their deaths and for mine. But I never did. I never left either, she was always in my sight. I couldn't let go of my memory of how Cat used to be, how my Cat used to smile. Not like now, she never truly smiled anymore. Years went by and I continued to watch over her, make sure her messes were cleaned up and to protect her as well.

I learned what I was, what I had become. A vampire of all things. A silly creature from a picture film but with entirely new rules humans could have never thought up. I was not innocent either, I hunted and killed to sate my thirst but never in pleasure. I guess vampires differ in ways humans did as well. I even met other like myself and learned about our history, our rules, our weaknesses.

Just another thing that further separated my Cat and I. She never spoke other vampires, never following any sort of rules, and even killed those who tried to warn her about her careless habits. One time, in the late eighties, I even had to ambush and kill several vampires I was familiar with because they had planned to kill Cat together. I turned them into ash as I was forced to kill my fellow kind.

Time crawled by as I forced myself into further seclusion, focusing on Cat and only her. My eternal life devoted to protecting her and her disgusting way of life. I could only figure that my transformation enhanced my love for her, the way it seemed to enhance her hidden desire to live free and dark impulses. I cursed myself into this life, always in the shadows, never the light until that day.

The day she met a certain girl in her newest high school. That day, everything changed for me and as I soon discovered a couple of years later.

Love.

* * *

It was quite the shocking tale to say the least and Tori and Jade remained frozen for a few moments, trying to digest and wrap their minds around such a story.

Brian simply allowed them their shocked silence.

Tori had tears well up in her eyes, latching on to her hopeless romantic side and more easily identifying with the sadness of Brian's story rather than the brutality of it. But, Jade let her mind land in the opposite direction, finding the evil hidden within the vampires words much more apparent. No tears for Jade, just more anger.

"You let her get away with killing hundreds of innocent people this whole time!" Jade exploded. "You're not innocent either, so spare us the sad sack story."

And Jade found herself once again surprised by this vampire. She expected him to return the anger, or to smile an evil smile similar to Cat's as he revealed that he was, in fact, going to slaughter them. But he did neither. His face remained as stoic as ever.

"I never said that I was." He said, his voice calm, cool, and ever the cliché collected. "I've killed my fair share as well, as I told you. I just chose not to do it in such cruel ways as Cat."

Jade's head leaned back a bit and she took a step back towards Tori and away from the seated vampire, ready to run, or fight, or whatever the hell she would have to do best protect Tori from yet another monster.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Jade. You know as well as I do that if I wanted to, then I could have already."

She stopped once her body pressed softly into Tori's familiar and comfortable figure. "Then why? Why are we even here?"

Brian drew in a breath, finally breaking eye contact and taking his first hesitation before formulating an explanation. "Even though I love her, I can't let her go on like this." His eyes came back to the girls with a quick snap. "I can't let her kill true love."

Suddenly it hit her. The realization struck Jade and the rage returned. Her voice boomed and Tori held onto her tense muscled arm to keep her from doing something stupid. "Did you witness her kill Beck? Did you simply let her kill him like everyone else?"

"No, because I was trying to keep two stupid broads safe, remember?"

"Jade," Tori spoke up softly. "Calm down and see reason, okay? Cat's our problem, not him. If he wants to help us get away from her, then we should let him."

Jade felt her anger begin to subside and knew that Tori was right. Lesser of two evils and all that crap, she thought.

Once she felt as if Jade was better in control of her emotions, Tori turned back to Brian. "What can we do now?"

Brian sighed. "I've spent my whole second life trying to protect Cat and now…" He hesitated his second hesitation and both girls could see the hefty amount of emotion that came attached to his words when talking about Cat. "Now I have to do something that I swore I never would."

"It's kind of poetic, actually, since I never had the guts to come out and simply tell her that I was alive this whole time. Well… it's more like I was scared that she wouldn't feel the same way about me."

"Why?" Jade asked, her words much more calm than they had been thus far. "Didn't she like you in your… first life?"

"Becoming a vampire unleashes your true desires, what a person truly has deep in their heart." He whispered sadly.

"Other than blood, of course." Jade added with misplaced humor.

Tori slapped her arm and dug her eyes into Jade's. "Don't kill the mood!"

"Funny." Brian added before continuing. "For me, my desire was to protect and love Cat like any real man should for his woman. My last thoughts were of her. But for Cat, it was her true desire to be strong, to be on top, so to speak. Selfish desire and lust were, surprisingly, her true self."

Jade remained quiet this time, feeling the pain laced in his words finally sparking the tiniest bit of sympathy within her.

"So I was scared. I would rather live in a beautiful lie, than face the ugly truth."

Jade's anger towards this being was mostly gone. She finally realized what it might be like to be him, finding familiarity in his love for someone. "You really do love her." She stated.

Brian stood, nodding his head as he did so and gesturing for the girls to follow him to a nearby table. They glanced at each other first before following him, but remained much closer to each other than they did him. He was still a freaking vampire, after all. And Jade had all but good experiences with his kind up to this point.

"What can we do if Cat is so dangerous?" Tori asked again upon reaching the cloth what appeared to be a cloth covered table, holding who knows what underneath.

"I said you have no chance." He replied. "Even if you had weapons with a vampire's weakness."

He pulled the cloth away quicker than the girls could catch and revealed the myriad of different items and weapons that had been hidden beneath.

"But you might just stand a chance if you had me along. This is what I'm forced to do." His voice broke slightly before he glanced up at the girls and gave them a sad but determined look.

"I have to help you kill Caterina Valentine."

* * *

**(A/N): **_How about that first person flashback done by Zen, huh? We'd both like to mention how much we love and appreciate the support and feedback that we get from you guys. Which is why we work so hard on this story. Especially him. I just write most of the words. But this chapter is all him. Sure, I wrote the beginning and ending, but those parts are crap compared to that first person flashback of his._

_Basically, we just wanted you guys to know that we seriously love the attention it's getting because I realize that I don't thank the fans enough._

_And on that note, the next two chapters will be the... wait for it... **Special two parter finale.** Yup, it's coming... Almost here... I'm gonna go cry now._


	15. Demons and Angels

**Enjoy**

* * *

_Demons and Angels_**  
**

Things stayed quiet as Tori and Jade looked over the wooden table covered in various weapons of what Brian had claimed, would be deadly to a vampire. One thing stuck out more to the both of them was the obviously shiny objects scattered the weapons. Jade looked up at Brian with a questioning look in her eyes, waving her hand over the filled table top.

"Gold? A vampire's weakness is gold?" Jade stated in disbelief as she picked up an arrow with a gold plated tip. "Seriously?"

"Jade, would he be joking at a time like this?" Tori reassured her worried girlfriend who sighed and nodded. Jade placed the arrow back down on the table and muttered something like an apology to the vampire.

"I understand your concerns but trust me, it hurts us pretty bad. Feels like acid burning on your skin. It weakens our bodies, making it vulnerable to attack much easier than normal. Usually, a vampire body is very resilient to physical damage, it's what gives us our strength and speed. Even if you managed to hit us with a blade or a bullet, it would barely penetrate our skin." Brian started to explain as he unsheathed a machete and held it front of them.

"Only a vampire can truly hurt another vampire without using one of these kind of weapons. Gold is the only thing that weakens us, it doesn't kill us but it hurts like hell. Problem is, gold is like lead. Very malleable and soft. Not very good as a weapon in any form." Jade and Tori listened intently as Brian laid the blade down and picked up a homemade shotgun shell. "However, if one thinks outside the box. There are many possibilities to dream up."

Brian tossed the shell to Jade who caught it in her hand. "That shell is packed full of lead fragments and gold dust would melt onto the buck shots as it fires out of the gun. A close range shot would be able to penetrate a vampire's skin and give them some serious pain."

"If you can get close enough to fire it but you just showed us how quick a vampire can move out of the way. It would be useless against that little demon" Jade spat out in annoyance as she handed the shell to Tori. "Don't tell me that's the plan. Get close and hope Cat doesn't see me pointing a shotgun in her face."

"Jade, I'm sure he has a plan that involves more than this. Look at all the weapons." The Latina once again, was the voice of reason as Brian nodded and picked up another object.

"I do have a plan. Multiple ones, actually. I made and acquired more than one weapon in hopes to formulate a solid plan against Cat. These are gold plated iron knuckles to break the skin of a vampire, making them vulnerable to a kill shot. These are bullets made from gold and covered in a copper full metal jacket to keep the gold together as it pierces a vampire." He held up one of the bullets in between his fingers, showing the girls the casing. "These are hard to make and I only had so much time when all this came to light so there are only six of them fully made. Machetes, knives, hatchets. All these are useless unless you weaken her body first."

"So, why can't you just run up to her with a machete or something and chop her head off?" Tori asked as she picked up the long, hacking blade in her hands. She could imagine taking Cat's head off with this, spilling her blood for what she did to Beck and the years of torturing her girlfriend. Using her as a blood bank and a sex toy for her carnal pleasures. Her teeth grinded together at the thought of the little demon hurting Jade.

"As I said before, our senses are enhanced many times than yours, especially Cat's. She would hear me coming and that would leave us with a 50/50 chance of killing her and that's if I'm lucky. I may have protected her all these years but she is not weak by any means. I've seen her take out older, more experience vampires with ease and she is ruthless. Only together do we stand a chance. Leading Cat into a trap, weakening her before striking down with a finishing blow." His words became softer near the end as he talked about killing the girl whom he loved for decades, protecting her all these years only to plan her death like a murderer.

But Brian knew this was the only option to protect Tori and Jade. To protect true love in this harsh world. He owed it to them after letting Cat do what she wanted all this time.

"So, how do we kill that demonic bitch anyways? How do you kill a vampire?" Jade threw the question out as she watched Tori admiring the machete like a piece of jewelry. How can they kill Cat Valentine?

"There only three ways to kill one of us." Brian sighed as he looked down at the table and rested his palms on the edge. "One is decapitation which again, is very difficult due to how tough our body is. The second is crushing the heart completely, not just damaging it. It need to be either chopped up, removed from the body, or crushed to kill a vampire. Last and probably the hardest, exsanguination. No blood, no life, period. But they would have to be pretty weak or pinned down long enough for another vampire to drain them of their blood."

"Wow, vampire cannibalism. Sounds fun." Jade chuckled dryly before getting a look from Tori. "Sorry, ruining the mood again. So, I'm guessing we are aiming for number one or two then?"

Brian nodded before picking the golden tipped arrow Jade had previous held earlier. "Yes, and this is the key to my plan. This arrow along with my crossbow will set off the chain of events. Cat would hear the trigger on a gun and dodge it with plenty of time. This crossbow is perfectly strung and has a hair trigger. She wouldn't hear the arrow coming until it was too late, even with her ears. But first off, we have to get her into our trap first."

He put the crossbow down along with the arrow and covered the table back up with the tarp. "We got about eight hours until sundown. That's when we will set up the trap, under the cover of darkness and..."

"Wait." Jade whispered, silencing Brian as both he and Tori looked at the Goth in surprise. "We'll go along with your plan but with one condition. Tori stays here where she will be safe."

"What? No! Jade, I'm not letting go by yourself after Cat!" Tori exclaimed.

"I won't be. I will be with Brian and that's enough. The whole point of running away was to protect you, Tori. I'm not having you there if things go wrong. If we don't succeed and Cat kills us, at least you will be safe and protected from her. With the stuff here, she'll never find you and you'll have some kind of way to defend yourself as well." Jade yelled at her girlfriend as Brian simply watched the heated exchange between the lovers.

"No! I won't let you! Jade, why are you being so stubborn?!" Tori shouted, grabbing a hold of Jade's shoulders with tears streaming out of her eyes. "Why must you be the one to risk your life?"

"Because, damn it! I love you!" Jade shouted as Tori was taken aback from the declaration of love from her girlfriend. Jade's eyes soften at her expression of shock. "I love you, Tori."

"You...you do?" Tori whispered softly, her hands falling from Jade's shoulders and down to her hands, intertwining their fingers together. "You love me?"

"Of course I do. I always have, Tori. Ever since that first day I saw you on that stage, singing like the angel you are. Cat's the demon who tortured me and you're the angel who saved me. That's why I'm trying so damn hard to protect you. If you're there with us, I will be worried and distracted, not focus at all on our plan. It will be easier this way. I'll be the bait and Brian will be the trap. It can work like that, right?"

Brian nodded, closing his eyes as he took a breath in and sighed. "Yes, of course. It would be best that way if Tori stayed behind. The goal was to protect her, wasn't it? Tori, you understand now what Jade is talking about, right?"

Tori looked at the male vampire, biting her lower lip before looking down at their hands and nodding. "Yeah, I know. You're right."

"Don't worry, I'll will protect Jade with my life. So, take this time, relax, sleep, spend the day together but be ready by sunset. There is a bedroom down the hall and to the left. It has a bed and a shower where you can wash off the Jasmine perfume, Jade. We need your scent to lure Cat into our trap. There's also a change of clothes for the both of you." Brian pointed down the hallway and turned around, giving them his back. "Rest, ladies and enjoy the day together. It may be our last."

"Thanks." Tori stated weakly, overwhelmed by the last few hours as she and Jade began to walk away hand in hand to their bedroom. "Wait, what are you going to do, Brian?"

Brian stopped in mid stride as he looked up at the ceiling and then over his shoulder. "What I do every day..."

"Be alone."

* * *

The bedroom door opened to reveal a near pitch black room, probably windowless, as the girls were fairly certain that it was still day time outside. Jade's pale hand found the switch just to the side of the door and flipped it up, springing a dim light in the center of the ceiling to life. A small room with a bit of furniture here and there, with the bed sitting in the center against the back wall and the bathroom on the opposite side.

Tori slid past her girlfriend into the room and pulled her along with their still intertwined hands. They reached the moderately sized bed within a few strides and Jade immediately started to seat herself on the edge with a long, drawn out sigh. Tori observed the girl's eyes dart lazily towards the small bathroom and then back to the floor in front of her.

With another exhausted breath, Jade retracted her hand from Tori's, placed both of them on the bedding to her sides and began to kick her shoes off. Just as the second shoe tumbled off of her foot, Tori sat down next to her and gripped her small hands at the hem of Jade's shirt from the front and back. Jade's head whipped to the side, causing her hair to partially cover her vision, and looked to Tori to find a happy smile on the girl's face. One of Tori's hands left Jade's back and came up to brush the hair out of Jade's face and the girl was suddenly helpless to a smile of her own. Tori motioned lightly with her head as she placed her hand back on Jade's shirt and Jade's arms rose into the air. The shirt slid slowly up and off of Jade's pale skin, dropping in a heap to the floor just a moment later.

And then Jade was standing again, right in front of Tori. She corrected loose strands of hair in Tori's face, running a hand through the brown hair in one stroke as Tori began unbuttoning Jade's jeans. She slid them down Jade's legs and slowly stood up, trailing both hands up Jade's thigh as she did so. The bra came next and Jade was happy to let Tori's hands slide under her arms to get at the strap on her back.

Once Tori's body was pressed softly to Jade's, a kiss was made; chaste and quick. Jade slid the bottom portion of her underwear off once her bra came unclasped and stood completely naked, staring into Tori's eyes. She took a portion of Tori's shirt between her fingers and rubbed at the stains made there by the perfume. They both glanced down at Tori's less than suitable clothing before returning to their eye gazing and Jade shyly motioned towards the bathroom behind her with a questioning look and loving smile.

Tori couldn't help but do the same and blushed at the implications of that smile.

Jade's eyes shot quickly at Tori's feet before returning back to Tori and she slid the girl's shirt off. Tori took the hint and popped both shoes off. It wasn't long before Tori's own pants were off and away, leaving just her underwear, and she raised her arms a little to invite Jade in. Jade slid her hands around and behind Tori like the tan girl had done earlier, but placed her head between Tori's head and shoulder. Small kisses were made to the neck and collar bone near Jade's lips and, once Tori's bra came unclasped, Jade lingered in that position.

Jade squeezed their bodies gently together and they found comfort in the way their respective shapes fit perfectly together. She never wanted to let go and Tori did the same, returning Jade's love with a firm squeeze of her own.

Three attempts at letting go were made, but neither girl followed through until the fourth. Jade slowly backed away and dropped the bra away before grabbing for one of Tori's hands. Her head dipped and she turned towards the shower room, pulling Tori towards it without any resistance at all. They made it into the small room and Tori's panties flew out just before the door closed.

They stepped into the shower one after the other and hand in hand. Jade bent to turn the water on and immediately realized that it wasn't one of her brightest ideas, having not given it any time at all to warm up. The water sprang out in a spray of cold and the girls couldn't help but jump and yelp as it hit their bodies. They instinctively huddled into one another and giggled until their foreheads were pressed together and full on laughter came from each of them. Soon enough the water was hot and the laughter died down as their faces returned to the looks of longing that they had been giving each other not minutes before.

With a quick bite of her lip, Tori leaned in as Jade did and their lips softly pressed together. That same lip was bitten again, but this time by Jade, and the pale girl's hands latched onto each side of Tori's face, locking her into the kiss. Tori returned the affection by sliding her hands up from Jade's upper thigh and onto her midsection where she continued to caress the recently soaked skin.

A few minutes into the kiss and Jade was finally pulling away. She tugged at that same lip as she did so, finding great satisfaction in the tightly shut eyes Tori made through the pleasure of it. She grabbed the generic brand of soap from its holding place and turned around.

Tori's eyes opened to find Jade holding the soap out behind her with her head turned to the side and another smile on her face. Tori took the soap and placed it along Jade's back, kissing at the top of the girl's shoulders while she coated her with suds. It wasn't long before a satisfying amount of the pale skin was covered and Jade turned back around, instantly washing the soap away as the shower pelted her back once more.

Her front was the same. Tori took her sweet time dragging the bar along Jade's body, placing a kiss any and everywhere she felt like and observing the body in front of her with fascination.

And then it was Tori's turn and Jade plucked the bar of soap from Tori's hands. She spun the tanned beauty around with an exhaled breath of lust. Her mouth found the same spot on Tori's neck that it had visited earlier, only from the back, and she brought the soap to Tori's front side, rubbing it across her breasts. She stayed their for a while, more messaging than cleaning, before finally moving on to the rest of Tori's upper torso. But she stayed pressed against Tori's back, only reaching far enough down her legs from where she stood and eventually felt just as satisfied with her work as Tori had.

The bar found its place on the holder again with a clank, almost bouncing back out after Jade had practically thrown it back.

Jade brought a quick hand up to Tori's head again and pulled her face around to meet her own. Their mouths found each others again and tongues were eagerly swirling around without having to ask for entrance by either party.

Jade took charge first. Slowly maneuvering her hands along the front of Tori's body until they found a home down below. She rubbed, pinched, penetrated and did anything else that Tori's pleasured whispers asked of her. Tori's climax came as she pressed firmly into the wall in front of her, breathing fast and clenching at Jade's pleasuring hand with her own. Her thumb rubbed roughly at the top of the hand, mindlessly showing her appreciation through the minor message.

Tori recovered as they shared another long kiss, turning around and pressing her back into the same wall to better enjoy it.

Jade's gift was returned as one of Tori's hands placed itself at Jade's sex. But she didn't need any guidance from whispers. No, Tori found herself determined to prove that Jade's earlier "I love you" was a mutual feeling. She expertly distracted that mouth of Jade's with her own and just as expertly went to work at pleasuring the girl.

There was no teasing, no cutting, no bleeding. There was no cruel words or using the girl for her own pleasure. No mind breaking. Tori wanted Jade to feel truly loved for once. And she achieved that.

Jade climaxed soon after she had lifted a leg to wrap around Tori's own legs.

They lingered in the shower for a while, taking much longer than they ever had or thought they would. They took sporadic turns pleasing each other multiple times and spent many moments huddled against one another.

They found it hard to let go knowing that a moment like this could possibly be their last together.

A silence remained once they had finally found the bravery to exit the shower. They found the clothes waiting for them, surprised at how well they actually fit and quickly dressed in them. Each girl found their eyes pressed squarely on the other for many moments at a time, taking a few minutes to pick up their discarded clothes and drop them in a pile to the side.

Climbing in to bed, Jade yawned a huge yawn. She was worried that sleep wouldn't find her, not with what loomed over the horizon that the night would bring. But Tori climbed in with her and wrapped her in a tight embrace, whispering into Jade's ear.

"I love you too."

Sleep came quite easily after that.

* * *

**(A/N):** _And we're back! Thanks for the patience and understanding guys. I know for a fact that it means the world to Zen. _

_Oh, look. I wrote more lesbian intimacy and sex. Who would have thought. Yeah, my half of this chapter is obvious. Smut's all I'm good for, apparently. I now feel like a prostitute in writer form._

_Thanks again, guys. Our readers are awesome._


	16. Ashes and Dust

**Enjoy**

* * *

_Ashes and Dust_**  
**

Tori knocked softly on the only closed door in the entire place, waiting for a response that it was okay to enter the room where she assumed Brian had spent his entire day. Alone, as he said he would spend his possible last hours of his life, those words he stated to them earlier that day that almost broke her tender heart. His own personal hell he chose to live in every day, all for the sake of impossible love pleaded to her romantic side.

She could only wish that they could leave him out of this fight that involved killing a demon to them, but an angel to Brian. No matter what Cat had done over the years, he made it clear without words that he loved her regardless. His heart still obviously belonged to Cat, even if she didn't know it. Tori could only imagine what that moment will be like, the moment that Cat will realize that her past love was still alive and still loved her despite her sins.

The moment Cat will realize that he was there to kill her to protect Jade and herself, to protect their love.

Tori sighed as she knocked once more on the heavy, wooden door before it slowly creaked opened by itself a tiny bit. Tori hesitated for a moment in fear of violating Brian's privacy but soon came to the idea that with his vampire senses, he knew exactly where they both were this whole time so it shouldn't matter. She entered the dark room slowly as her eyes adjusted once again to another dark room, the only light inside coming from the dimly lit hallway behind her. She took in a small breath as her line of sight rested on a shadowed form sitting in the middle of the room with something in its hand.

"Brian?" Tori whispered, her hand still resting on the side of the door as she gently pushed it more open to let more light in the dark space.

"Yeah?" A reply came from the shadow figure in the chair. Tori could barely make out Brian's face as he lifted his head to meet her eyes. "Do you need something, Tori?"

"Well, no. It's just...it's almost sunset and I just wanted to talk to you a moment before you and Jade prepare to leave." The Latina admitted as the light from the door revealed more of the handsome vampire, showing the dark object he was holding in his hands was a nearly empty bottle of Jack Daniels. Tori's eyes fell little more to see several more empty bottles littering the floor beneath Brian.

"Is it a good idea to drink so much before this all goes down? How in the hell are you going to kill Cat and protect Jade if you're drunk off your ass?" Tori's voice rose an octave as Brian scoffed before polishing off the rest of the bottle in one gulp.

"As if I could get drunk. I need to drink a whole liquor store to get a buzz and I don't need a lecture from a skirt, got it?" The now empty bottle was tossed onto the ground with the others as Brian wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes dropped from Tori's accusing stare for a brief moment before rising back up with a softness inside them that even shocked Tori as their eyes met once more.

"Sorry. I didn't mean that." Brian confessed as he stood up from the chair, his clothes different from he was wearing earlier, Tori noticed. He had on a new white muscle shirt with a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black boots as he leaned back and grabbed a short, rather old looking brown leather jacket. Brian swung the jacket on as he walked up closer to Tori and let out a soft sigh. "What can I do you for, Ms. Vega?"

"You don't need to be so polite, especially after calling me a 'skirt'." Tori smirked.

"I said I was sorry." Brian pouted mockingly before running a hand through his dark brown hair and looked over Tori's shoulder. "Where's Jade?"

"She's still asleep, actually. I didn't want to wake her until the last second. I want her to be well rested for...well, you know." Tori looked away, unable to still think about her girlfriend going into a death trap.

"Well, from what I heard a few hours ago, you sure made her relaxed enough." Brian grinned madly as Tori gasped, her face all flushed in embarrassment at the thought of her and Jade's love making being overheard.

'Pervert!" Tori spat out as she covered her chest with her arms, knowing that it was pointless. "Were you spying on us as well? Enjoying a peep show?"

Brian's eyes widen as he waved his hands frantically in front of him, his cool guy bravado broken at Tori's accusations. "No! No! I wasn't! I mean, I can't help but hear everything and even then, you guys were pretty loud and...I should shut up now."

"Even being over seventy-five years old, you're still a teenage boy." Tori teased as her frown quickly turned into a playful smirk. Brian laughed nervously at Tori's joke, rubbing the back of his head before the seriousness of their situation soon fell back over the two and the smiles disappeared.

"So, what did you need?" Brian asked again as he walked closer to the tanned girl, stopping only a foot away from her. "I told you, I'll make sure Jade stays safe. We'll get her, don't worry."

"No, it's not that. I mean, it's the main thing on my mind but not the only thing. I...was worried about you, actually. Your state of mind to be more precise. That's what I'm concerned about because it affects not only you but Jade and I too." Tori stated, biting her lower lip into mouth as her eyes wandered for a few second before meeting back with Brian's stare. "Can you do this? I mean really do this? You love her. I know how I would feel if I was face with a choice to kill Jade and it's not a easy feeling to have or think about."

"Can you do this?" Tori's question whispered from her lips once more. "Can you kill Cat?"

Brian stayed silent as the question sunk into his conflicted mind, the Latina's stare peering deep into his nonexistent soul. At least, he believed he had no soul. How could he? He was a monster, a demon who preys on God's creations for substance and yet, at the same time felt guilt and remorse for his sins. Could he do it? Could he kill the love of his life? His dark brown eyes resting on the floor before closing as Brian breathed in through his nose and exhaled a slow breath of air from his lips.

"It doesn't matter if I can or can't kill Cat." His words laced with determination and strength before his eyes gradually opened back up. "I have to because it will my redemption for my sins I committed in this life. I have to absolve myself before..." Brian's voice trailed off and Tori's own brown eyes widened at his implication.

"You're...not planning on coming back alive, are you?" Tori stated more than asked the obvious. "You're planning on dying with Cat."

Brian didn't answer or meet up with Tori's eyes that were filled with sympathetic sorrow as he walked past her at a sluggish pace.

"Go wake Jade. We will leave soon."

* * *

"So that's the plan, huh? Seems doable, in a sense." Jade, who was now awake and fully dressed along with Tori and Brian in the main room as the latter explain his simple, yet complicated plan.

"How is that doable?" Tori exclaimed. "You want Jade to be bait for Cat! How do you know she just won't come straight out and kill Jade?"

"Because he knows Cat as well as I do. She's vicious but childish. She'll want to talk to me first. See what I have to say. She likes to play with her food and anyways, she would never kill me. She was bluffing on the phone. It would be like a crack addict killing their dealer."

"You don't know that for sure." Tori spoke with concern as her hand laced its fingers with Jade's.

"It's going to work, trust me, Tori. I will being hiding in the rafters of the warehouse with my crossbow, covering in the scent of jasmine. As soon as I leave Jade alone in the middle of the warehouse, Cat will instantly smell and track her down within a short amount of time. All you have to do is play the part well and this should all go right." Brian explained as he strapped the crossbow across his back along with a long machete. "You can act, can't you?"

Jade scoffed at his lame attempt at a joke, rolling her eyes as she glanced at the table of weapons.

"So which gun should I use after you shoot her with your arrow?" Jade asked, looking at both handguns on the table. One being a revolver that held the six gold bullets covered in a copper jacket that Brian made at the last second. The other, on the street, was known as a 'cop killer'.A small, double barrel, sawed off shotgun that can be loaded with Brian's homemade shells. Both weapons that could be easily hidden and held by the small Goth.

"Why not both?" Tori asked.

"We don't want to tip Cat off. She would be on guard, but she would still be overconfident that nothing can hurt her. I say use the revolver because you can draw it out quicker and with all the sudden pain she will experience, I will swoop down and...finish the job." Brian quietly stated the last part. "Easy, as long as you can distract her, Jade."

"Don't worry about me. Worry about your part." Jade retorted as she reached out and grabbed the revolver and stuck it behind her belt, inside her blue jeans. She made sure her black jacket covered the firearm before grabbing a small hatchet and shoved it inside the jacket. "Just in case."

Brian nodded before making his way to Jade. "Ready to go?"

"Wait, where is this warehouse?" Tori looked at Brian for the answer but her girlfriend answered instead.

"You don't need to know." Jade spat out quickly.

"Why? You think I'm just going to show up and get killed?" Tori argued back as Brian held his hands up in between the couple.

"Please, don't fight. Not now, especially before all this goes down. Don't let these be your last words." Brian spoke out like a true referee, both Jade and Tori looking at him and then at each other before immediately rushing into each other's arms in a fit of emotional passion. Both of their faces streamed with wet tears, knowing that after tonight, nothing will ever be the same again. Moist breaths escaping from between their lips, resonating together in sync as they buried their faces into each other's shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Jade whispered.

"Me too. I love you." Tori spoke gently. "Please be careful."

"I will. I love you too." Jade sniffed once more before letting her girlfriend go, wiping her eyes with her open palm.

"Before we go, here." Brian pulled out a small package and handed it to Tori. "This is yours, in case I don't come back."

"What is it?" The Latina asked as she stared at the brown box and then back up at Brian, tears wallowing in her eyes knowing he wasn't coming back for a fact..

"Something that will help you two later." Brian smiled sadly, Tori giving him a look of sorrow as he stepped in between the couple and pulled Jade inside his arms. "Ready?"

Jade nodded slowly before giving Tori one last look and then back to Brian's face. "Let's do this."

In the blink of an eye, both Brian and Jade disappeared in a blur as Tori was left alone in the dark room. Tears continued to fall down her cheeks before she broke in a sob and fell to her knees. She clutched her chest with her free hand, her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to be strong and patient for Jade to return. Her sobs slowed down after a few minutes with her eyes making their way down to the small, brown package in her other hand that Brian gave her.

Tori knew from what he implied, that Brian wasn't going to come back so she decided to open the box right there. She hoped what was inside could at least distract her from the thought of her lover being in danger. She ripped off the paper before tearing open the box and peered inside, her eyes shooting wide open as a small gasp escaped her mouth at what was in the box.

She couldn't believe it.

* * *

In a manner of minutes, Brian had ran with Jade in tow to the warehouse he selected for the trap. He made sure to hold onto Jade tight to keep her hidden from Cat's sense of smell as he rushed in the middle of the warehouse and stopped in place. Jade looked up at Brian's face as he looked around the dark area stocked full of crates and hanging chains. A small area up in the catwalk caught his eye and nodded to himself.

"There. That's perfect. I'll make my spot right there since it's perfectly lined up to this spot." Brian looked back down to Jade who was starting to getting nervous about the whole idea, butterflies flying around and exploding in her stomach. "As soon as I let you go, Cat should smell you almost right away. It should only be a few minutes at most. Are you ready for this, Jade?"

"Yeah, yeah." Jade breathed out, trying to shake her nerves back to normal. "I'll do my part, just aim that thing at her skull, okay?"

Brian chuckled and smiled at the Goth, his eyes softening for a moment before leaning down and planting a small kiss on her forehead. "Take care of Tori, will ya? Be a good girlfriend."

Jade gave Brian a strange look at his almost goodbye sort of statement before nodding in return. "Sure." She whispered tenderly.

Brian smiled once more before letting Jade go and jumped into the rafters in a blurred leap, leaving the Gothic girl alone in the middle of the dark warehouse waiting for their target to arrive. Jade sucked in a deep breath, trying not to look up where Brian was and pretend the male vampire wasn't even here. She didn't want to give Cat the slightest hint that someone else was here, waiting to strike her down and kill her.

A minute goes by and Jade is already fiddling with the ends of her sleeves. Her breathes become more quick, going in and out as she shifts nervously back and forth. The feeling of waiting for Cat to arrive reminded her of how she used to count the minutes, waiting for Cat to come into her bedroom and using her like a sex toy. The last drawing she did of Cat quickly came to mind as another minute ticks by, further reminding Jade of how Cat used to torture her so much that she almost gave up on love.

Then Beck came into her thoughts and all the shaking stopped. His smiling face soothed her nervousness and only fueled her desire for revenge on the red haired demon. She would never see his face again, she realized and she never got a chance to truly say goodbye to him. Cat had stolen that opportunity from her and killed Beck, because of her. The only comforting thought she could hold onto, had actually came from Cat herself.

Beck was brave, right to the very end. He was brave and defied the redhead until his last breath, never giving up a clue to Jade's whereabouts. Beck truly loved her and she loved him. Now, all she had left was Tori and she would die first before letting Cat get her hands on her girlfriend. That and her revenge for Beck's death. She took one more breath of air and focused on that pain of losing her best friend. It was that pain that gave Jade the strength she needed to kill the blood sucking bitch.

A total of three minutes went by before the familiar feeling of dread came to Jade and she knew Cat was here. After two years of the tiny demon's torture. she had an almost sixth sense of when the childish vampire was around and about to show herself to the Goth.

"Hello, Jadey." The cold words playfully spoke out to Jade as she twisted around to see the red haired demon standing behind her with that same devious smile on her face. Jade backed away quickly, putting a few feet in between them and cursing in her head at the predicament. Now Jade herself was in line with the crossbow that she was sure Brian was holding at that moment.

"Cat." Jade steeled herself, trying to put on an act of toughness before slowing walking towards the left. "I knew you would come."

"Really? Did you now? I just thought whatever you were using to hide yourself wore off or something like that." Cat kept her smile up as her eyes looked around the warehouse in a quick motion. "Where's Tori?" She asked playfully.

"She's safe, from you." Jade retorted without hesitation. "It's just me here, waiting for you."

"Yes, I see that. Very brave of you, just like Beck was." Cat's eyes widened playfully before giggling into her petite hand. "Oops. Sorry about that. I shouldn't speak ill of the dead."

"You bitch." Jade growled.

"True, but you knew that already." Cat mused as she watched Jade walked around her warily, expecting to be attacked at any moment. It pleased Cat to know that Jade still feared her enough to be cautious, but still wondered why Jade had let herself be tracked out of the blue. "So, why are we here? Why did you let me find you after two days of hiding from me? Which, by the way, I'm still curious how you did it."

"You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat." Jade smirked, feeling the bravery that came from knowing Brian was watching her back. "I'm here to make a deal."

"Oh, a deal?" Cat laughed. "It's so cute that you think you have anything to deal with, Jadey."

"But I do. My blood. You want it, you need it like a drug." Jade spat out with venom. "Promise me you will never touch a hair on Tori's head or you'll never taste a drop of my blood again."

"But what's stopping me from just kidnapping you right now and keeping you like a pet in a cage? Then go and find Tori and trust me, it's only a matter of time before I do, and kill the bitch." Cat tried to call Jade's bluff with a deadly smile on her lips but was taken aback at Jade's unwavering look displayed on her face. In a flash, Jade pulled out her revolver from behind her and pointed the gun to her own temple.

"Let me rephrase that. Promise me that you will never touch Tori or the only blood of mine you'll ever have again is what you can lick off the concrete after I blow my brains out." Jade smirked darkly at the shock on Cat's face from her sudden action of insanity. "You're fast but I doubt you can grab this gun before I pull the trigger."

"Jade...I'd think about this carefully. Are you willing to kill yourself for that whore? Are you? Really?" Cat spoke out carefully, trying to step closer but Jade matched her forward steps with her own steps backwards. Cat didn't expect for Jade to pull such a stunt and knew she had to tread delicately at this moment. "Please, Jade. Think about this."

"Swear to me." Jade gave Cat the fake offer, knowing whatever the tiny vampire would say would be a lie. She just needed to make sure that Cat was fully distracted and unaware of Brian's looming attack. "Tell me you will leave Tori alone and you can have all the blood you want."

Cat's smile slowly beamed at Jade's words, feeling deep down that she was almost in control of the situation. Just another few moments, after she gets the Goth to put down the gun, she'll knock her out and throw her into a cage. She'll keep Jade as the source of her addicting euphoria for the next fifty years, after finding Tori and ripping her apart piece by piece in front of the emo girl, of course.

"Sure, I promise."

* * *

Brian was impressed at Jade's top notch performance and her ability to distract Cat. He was also annoyed that she revealed the fact she was carrying a weapon but knew it was necessary to keep up the charade. He kept his movements to the bare minimum, controlling his breaths to slow his heart to a dull crawl to a point that he was sure Cat wouldn't hear it. Combine that with the jasmine perfume, Brian was confident that his plan would work. All he had to do was wait for the absolutely perfect moment to fire the arrow.

The perfect moment...to kill Caterina.

He sighed inwardly, his fingers still perfectly on the hair trigger of his crossbow, ready to pull at the right moment. He didn't expect to feel this much anxiety towards killing Cat. He knew he would feel some but not this much. This was the girl he loved, he vowed to himself to protect all this years. She didn't know it but that didn't matter, he knew it and that's all that counted to him.

Brian silently praised Jade as she managed to get Cat in place where she lined up in sight for the shot. He licked his lips softly, still feeling the hesitation that came hand to hand with the anxiety. His eyes widen for a second at the sight of Cat with her back exactly in front of him.

This was it. This was the perfect shot. The perfect time to strike. Pull the trigger now and there was no way Cat could avoid the arrow in time. He had his chance now, he needs to pull the trigger and finish this off for good. Pull the trigger now.

Pull the trigger.

Pull the trigger.

Pull the trigger.

He...couldn't do it. He can't pull the trigger and kill the love of his life. That would complete him as a monster, killing the one he loved. Just how Cat kill him and became one herself and...

Wait.

Cat...killed him. She didn't hesitate for a second before diving in and sucking up the rest of his blood, smiling the whole time. She didn't mourn him. She didn't think about him as she seduced and kill all those men. The only reason he survived because she had killed her own master minutes after being turned.

She was Cat Valentine, but she wasn't his Caterina Valentine, not anymore. Now she was something else and was about to kill the one thing had kept him sane all these years...love. He had to take this shot. He needed to take this shot.

His eyes shook in shock as he saw Jade slowly lowering the gun away from head and instantly realized that Cat was about to pounce on her by the way she was tensing her body. He lost the perfect moment but he still had a chance to shoot her and end this. He pulled the trigger and sent the golden tipped arrow flying through the air at great speeds.

To him, it looked like the arrow was spinning in slow motion as it came closer and closer to the back of Cat's head. That one, brief moment became minutes as the arrow inched its way to the target. It had came within an inch of Cat's skull before Cat's instincts kicked in and in a blur, she ducked out of the arrow's path.

Time became normal again as Jade screamed out in pain with the arrow that was meant for Cat's head, shooting into her thigh as she dropped her gun to the floor. The Goth's hands shot right around to the wound and clutched it in agony as blood dripped around the shaft of the arrow. She fell down to the hard concrete floor as Cat watched in shock and surprised at her wounded pet.

Brian cursed to himself at his mistake and tossed the crossbow aside and leaped off the high rise he was standing on. He seemed to be almost flying towards Cat as he drew his machete from his back, ready to take advantage of Cat's surprise. But once again, her heightened instincts and senses kicked in as she rolled out of the way, mere inches away from the sharp blade that was about to cut her head off. The edge of the machete sliced nothing but air as Brian landed gracefully on his feet between Cat and Jade.

"Motherfucker! Who taught you how to shoot?" Jade spat out as she held her injured leg in both hands.

"Sorry!" Brian shouted without taking his eyes away from Cat who had rolled back onto her feet and was on all fours like an animal ready to attack. Brian charged at her again, swinging down the blade but Cat quickly jumped up and spun her body off to the left. The machete sparked off the ground before Brian twisted back and swung his weapon once again at the tiny vampire.

But Cat was ready this time as she swung her leg to the side and knocked Brian's blade out of his hand. Then she flipped forward, swinging the back of her heel upwards as it connected with the bottom of Brian's chin. Brian growled out in pain as he was flipped backwards from the kick and landed on his back. Cat immediately jumped on top of him, pinning his body to the ground with her legs and was about to thrust her hand into his chest when she noticed his face.

Cat was stunned as the two former lovers glanced into each other's eyes for the first time in over seventy five years. "Brian?"

"Hey, Cat." Brian replied softly, watching Cat as she lowered her hands gently onto his chest. "Long time no see."

"But...but how? I...I...I killed..." Cat stuttered.

"Me? Yeah, I know. I was there." Brian joked as he raised a hand to her face and stroked her cheek tenderly. "I survived."

Cat's mind snapped to the night and remembered exactly the moment she had killed Brian and the girl who changed her. "The blood, it saved you."

"It cursed me too, just like you. I've been watching over you for years, taking care of you and protecting you from others." He confessed as Cat's facial expression softened.

"You have?" Cat's voice nearly broke. "But why didn't you tell me?"

"Because...I was afraid you wouldn't want me anymore. You killed me, Cat. I've watched you torture and kill others for decades. You're different now." Brian raised his other hand and touched her shoulder. "But I still loved you and so I just stood by and let you do it all this time."

Cat's eyes shook in awe at what Brian had been doing all these years, cleaning up her messes and protecting her because he still loved her. Then her eyebrows furrowed as her stare grew tight. "Then why are you trying to kill me now?" Cat's nails clenched his shirt as she accused her former lover of the betrayal.

"Because..." Brian laughed briefly before his smile disappeared under a look of sadness. "What they have is real love, I couldn't let you destroy that, so I have to stop you."

Cat scoffed, the devilish look in her eyes returned as her dark smirk danced across her lips. "Well, how can you do that when I have you right here, lover? One push and my hands are inside your chest in a split second. You love me, remember? So why don't you just give this idea up? I don't want to kill you twice. Plus...I'm getting bored now. I'm lonely and I don't want to be, anymore."

"You mean...you want to be with me?" Brian whispered.

"Yeah, Brian. I do." Cat purred, her eyes gleaming at him. "So, what do you say?"

Brian looked up at the object of his affection for so many years, her face reminding him of who she once was and nodded slowly." I say...NOW!" Brian's hands clutched Cat's arm and neck tightly as Jade finally managed to crawl and pick up the gun she dropped and unload all six chambers into Cat's back from her spot on the floor.

Cat screamed in pain as the gold shrapnel burned inside her body before Brian managed to swing her off his body and threw the red head into and stack of crates. He jumped to his feet and turned toward Jade who was still sprawled across the floor, bleeding from her leg. "Jade, are you okay?"

"Fine! Just get her!" Jade shouted at Brian who nodded and turned his attention back to Cat who was still screaming in pain as she got back on her feet and glared at the male vampire.

"You're dead! I'm gonna rip your heart out and break it again!" Cat growled as she jumped at him with her fangs and claws aiming to tear Brian apart. His own fangs encompassed his teeth as Brian let out a loud roar and jumped in mid air to meet Cat, claw to claw.

The collision of the two vampires was loud as Jade flinched and watched the former couple snarl and snap at each other, rolling on the ground and tossing themselves into the air as they crashed into another stack of crates. Splinters flew everywhere as Brian and Cat blurred back and forth at each other, dodging sharp claws and trying to land a strike on one another. Cat jumped into the air again as she grasped a chain that hung from the ceiling and swung herself at Brian who mimicked her action by grabbing his own chain.

Their fight was now in mid air as they slashed at each other, jumping from chain to chain with the sounds of growls and snarls filled the warehouse. Cat, despite the pain from the gold bullets in her back, swung around Brian and looped a chain around his neck. She pulled the chain roughly, knocking the handsome vampire to the ground before flipping off her chain and driving her knee into his face.

Fortunately for Brian, he reacted quickly by rolling his body off the floor and onto his feet just as Cat broke the concrete with her knee where his face was a second ago. Cat was very quick and nimble, he knew this but he was stronger physically and that was his advantage. He waited until Cat moved again and ran towards him with a claw aiming for his face, but he ducked at the last second and buried his fist into the red head's stomach, the air escaping out of her mouth from the hard blow.

He grasped her hair with his other hand and kicked her legs from underneath, knocking her to knees as he pulled her hair back and stared into her eyes. He raised his clawed hand above his head, ready to strike down into her face, but...he couldn't. She stared up at him with those scared eyes that were no longer midnight and all he saw was the image of him with his own black eyes and the monstrous look on his face, ready to kill her.

"Please, Brian. Don't hurt me." She begged in a soft voice and once again, he found himself hesitating to deal the finishing blow to Cat.

"Brian! Don't fall for it!" Jade shouted in worry as Brian turned his face in the hurt girl's direction and at the sight of the bleeding girl, snapped out of his daze. But it was too late as Cat's fake innocence disappeared and swept her leg underneath the back of his knees, causing him to fall back onto his back. Cat knocked his hand off her hair and struck a elbow into his chest before grasping his throat with her petite hand.

"Poor baby, always the softy." Cat taunted, her other hand poised to pierce his chest. But from nowhere, Jade yelled and struck Cat in the head with her hatchet, knocking her off Brian with her own body as they rolled together across the concrete. The small axe barely cut into Cat's skull but she still scream in agony as Jade reached up and pulled it out of her head, ready to strike Cat again even harder.

But then it was Jade turn to scream as Cat grabbed the arrow that was still in Jade's leg and pulled it out in a spurt of blood. Cat back handed the Goth off her lap, the hard blow nearly breaking Jade's face as she was sent into an unbroken wooden crate and shattered it into pieces.

"You bitch!" Cat screech as she got up on her feet and jumped at her fallen pet, about to stab the bloody arrow into her head when suddenly, it wasn't Jade anymore in her path. Brian got up quickly and managed to blur in between the two girls and cried out in pain as Cat stabbed the arrow into his chest, striking into his heart with a loud gasp from the red haired girl. Cat frozen as she held her ex in her arms who took the blow for Jade and shook in unbearable pain. The arrow in his heart making him unable to fight back.

"Brian! Why?" Cat shouted as she held the arrow that pierced his heart. "Why are you doing this?"

"I told you, because I love you. I can't stand by and watch you do this anymore. I want...I want to remember you as you once were." Brian whispered with crimson fluid pouring out of his mouth, the gold arrow tip poisoning the source of his blood. "My...Cat."

Cat just looked at him with soft eyes as she brushed his hair away from his eyes and leaned in, kissing his bloody lips softly. "Then remember me like that, please."

Brian smiled sadly as he looked up at his former love, the sight of this evil version of Cat was replaced with her face as it used to be. Innocent, beautiful, with a smile only for him and eyes that shined with happiness. Suddenly, he gasped loudly as Cat pushed the arrow out of his chest with her hand now grasping his pierced heart. His eyes shot open and slowly closed as Cat crushed his heart for the last time.

Brian let out his last breath, a smile still on his lips as his face slowly disintegrated into ash and his body began to flame out into dust. Cat quickly let him go as Brian's burning body fell to the floor, ashes and dust were the only thing left of him as both girls watch the heartbroken vampire wisp away into nothing.

Cat just stood there and watched the only man she truly love die once again by her hands. For one brief moment, she wished she could feel the love he had for her and be able to give it in return. As quick as it came, it disappeared as Cat's eyes gleamed black again and raised her head to stare at the injured Jade on the floor, her hands clenching with her nails protruding out.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

**(A/N): **_So this massive chapter is obviously not the ending. There's still one more to go. And it's sure to be bloody. Zen wrote this entire one himself, but doesn't that just say how dedicated and hell bent on making it awesome he is?_ _Seriously, don't forget to show your appreciation for his awesomeness. 6200 words. Christ... And it's not even over!_

_The massiveness that is this chapter appreciates your eyes upon its words!_


	17. Lust and Lust

_Yes, hi! Brax here. This is the final chapter of awesomeness, but I had nothing to do with the actual writing of it. Just thought I'd leave one last appreciative word barf about how much I enjoyed writing and working on it with Zen. Thanks for all of the support, reviews, and whatever else you did after reading this story. And even though this is the end of mine and Zen's partnership, you can rest assured that I will continue to bug the living hell out of him._

_For the fans... of course. It's a promise!_

* * *

_Lust and Lust_

"Brian..." Jade whispered to herself as she saw the heartbroken vampire sacrifice himself to save her from Cat. Her eyes shook in horror as she watched Brian slowly dissolved into burning ash, the fact the man who she had come to know and trust in less than a day had just died in front of her.

Jade swore a look of regret and anguish flashed across Cat's face as she dropped her former lover's body to the hard concrete before it collapsed into nothing but ashes. Her black eyes shifted back into the normal brown irises as her gaze fell upon the black ash that was one Brian Adams; filled with what seemed like to Jade, pure, despairing, heartbreak.

As quick as the poetic moment came, it was gone as Cat's eyes shined black once more and lined Jade right back into its sight.

"Now, where were we?" She taunted with her sharp nails stretching back out, her own blood splattered all over her clothes from the various strikes against her. Cat still felt the pain of the gold bullets burning inside her body but chose to ignore the pain for the moment in favor of taunting Jade.

"No, no." Jade muttered to herself, her soft voice filled with dread and panic as she tried to drag her body across the floor with her good arm. "This can't be happening."

"Oh, NOW you're finally scared. Aren't you, Jadey? Well, you should have been from the very start but _noooo_, you had to be all tough and cocky. Look where that got you now. Hurt, scared, in crippling pain as you try to pathetically crawl away from me. God, I am loving this so much! I don't even care that you tried to kill me, you'll still be my favorite pet. Just now, you'll be locked in a cage instead out in the yard." Cat teased evilly as she walked along side Jade's crawling playfully.

Jade grimaced, trying to block out the pain of her bleeding leg and broken arm. Her face hurt like hell as she let out a sigh of defeat and turn over onto her back, staring right up into Cat's dark, midnight eyes. There was no reason to try to get away anymore. She was already done and in Cat's disgusting hands. At least Tori was safe, that's all that mattered in the end to the Goth. "You fucking talk too much. Go ahead, do what you want. Just fucking heal me already and throw me into a cage."

"Oh? In a rush now, are we?" Cat mused in a childish tone before slowly raising her foot and placed it on top of Jade's injured leg. She smirked darkly as she pressed down with slight pressure on the bleeding wound, causing Jade to arch her back and scream out in excruciating pain. "I don't think so. I don't want my pet to run away again. I think I'll just patch you up just enough to keep you alive, leaving you a crippled little puppy that can't ever run away from me again."

"You sick bitch." Jade spat out in a wet breath.

"You're confused, Jadey. I'm not a bitch, you are. Now, speak!" Cat exclaimed playfully as she kicked the damaged leg just enough to make Jade cry out in pain again. "Good doggy! Who's a good girl? You are!"

Jade's eyes began to water not only from the pain coming from her abused leg, but from the insults to which Cat made her feel lower than trash. But still she smiled, through the tears, the pain, and the mental thrashing because Tori was safe from the little demon. Her girlfriend would get over her death, move on with her life and stay hidden from Cat. Jade let out a small laugh after her cry of pain and stared right up at the redhead, her laughing growing louder as the tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

Cat's eyes squinted in confusion at her pet's defying laugh until the realization hit her that she still didn't know where Tori was and that's why Jade was laughing at her. Cat's eyes shook madly as Jade continued to mock her with expression of contentment. Cat reached down quickly and grasped Jade by the throat before slowly picking her up above her own head.

Cat looked up at Jade hanging in the air by her throat, gasping for air while trying to keep the tips of her boots on the ground. "I'm sorry, do you think all this is over? No, I'm going to lock you up like the dog you are and then I'm going to search every square inch of this city until I find her. I'm never going to stop, Jade. I am never, ever going to stop until I find Tori and then, you know what I'm going to do?"

Cat grinned evilly. "I'm going to flay her alive right in front of you. I'm going to peel off her skin, inch by inch but not her face. No, I'm going to leave her face alone so you can witness every detail of her pain on it. The fear in her eyes, the screams from her lips as I tear her apart with my teeth and suck her dry. I want you to see the life disappear from those pretty, brown eyes as I kill her slowly, Jade."

"So, got anything else to say, Jadey?" Cat asked rhetorically as Jade continued to gasp for air in her tight grip, holding onto Cat's wrist for support.

"She doesn't, but I do." A calm statement came out from nowhere, followed by a loud blast from behind Cat as the red haired vampire screamed in agony before releasing her hold on Jade's throat. Jade fell to the floor in a painful heap as she let out a rough cough after taking in a much needed breath.

Cat's body arched with her arms reaching behind her in reaction to the pain. She turned around, only to see a small, double barrel shotgun being held in Tori's hand a few feet away; pointing right at her. She had no time to react as Tori fired off another shell of gold dust and buckshot into Cat's chest and sent her flying right onto her back. Tori clicked the short barrels open as she pulled out two smoking, empty shells and reloaded them with two new ones before Cat struggled to get back on her feet.

But by the time Cat managed to stand back up on her feet, Tori was already aiming the short barrel shotgun at the female vampire and fired off another round of gold shrapnel into her. The scattered buckshot struck Cat again, causing her to spin around on her feet from the force of the blast. Cat wobbled about in dizziness and barely looked up in time to see Tori unloading the second shot at her.

"This is for Beck, you son of a bitch!" Tori shouted as the short barrel fired off its last round, the small gold pellets embedding themselves into Cat's neck and face. Blood began to drip out of Cat's wounds as she fell to her knees in burning agony. Her blurry eyes slightly making out Tori's form walking towards her, the Latina's face bristling with rage.

Tori tossed down the small shotgun since she had no more rounds to use before sticking her hand into her jacket and pulling out the pair of gold-plated, iron knuckles that Brian left behind at the hideout. "Time for some payback, you little whore."

Tori stuck her fingers inside the grip before swinging down her fist and struck Cat hard across her bloody face as she spat out a glob of the red substance. Her body was already weakened by the many gold fragments shot into her. Add that to the fact that Tori was using another weapon made from gold; the cheek bones in Cat's face had no chance as they shattered under the force of the blow. Tori swung her gold clad fist upwards and struck Cat's face once again as she flew back on the hard concrete floor.

Cat tried to get onto her feet, struggling to regain her balance but she was knock down to hands and knees again by Tori's fist. The Latina shouted a war cry as she punched Cat over and over again, breaking bones all over her petite body. Tori grabbed the redhead by her hair and lifted her up before pulling out a large hunting knife and glared right into the vampire's black irises.

"This is for torturing my girlfriend for years." Tori whispered harshly, spatting on her face before thrusting the blade into Cat's chest and right into her heart. Cat gasped out in surprise as Tori pulled out the knife and stuck it again into her chest. She kept stabbing Cat in her heart over and over again as the red haired vampire screamed in unimaginable pain before Tori stabbed the blade one last time into Cat's cold, dead heart.

She pulled back her gold knuckled fist before striking Cat square in the face one more time, her black eyes fading away as they rolled back into her head and collapsed into the ground. Tori had a satisfied look on her face at Cat's dead form before snapping back to reality and rushed to her girlfriend's side. "Jade! Baby, are you okay?"

Jade just looked shocked at the whole scene that unfolded in front of her. "Tori? How...how are you here?"

"Brian's package. He left me a set of car keys and a map where he was taking you to trap Cat." Tori answered as she pulled off her jacket and held it to Jade's bleeding wound. "He left a note saying if I wanted to make sure Cat died, to cover myself in jasmine and follow you guys. So I took the rest of the weapons and came after you guys. Apparently, I came too late because...well, where's Brian?"

Jade stayed silent but looked over to the ashes left behind by Brian's death. Tori bit her lower lip as a tear fell down her cheek for the unloved vampire who died to protect Jade, just as he promised her he would do.

"He saved me in the end. He tried, Tori. He tried so hard. But I guess Brian knew that you would be coming as backup and trusted you to finish the job." Jade panted as the blood loss caused her to lose her breath for a moment. "You need to go to Cat' body and get me some of that blood off that knife so I can heal my leg."

"Yeah, just a second. I'll be back..." Tori's eyes widened as a simple, yet overlooked fact just struck her mind. Jade looked up at her girlfriend, confused at her reaction before realizing in horror at what she just said.

"Wait, there shouldn't be a body left...right?" Tori whispered, petrified at Jade's obvious answer. Jade just shook her head slowly as they both turned to Cat's body, only that she was no longer laying on the floor but standing on her feet with her head hanging down.

"What...is...it...with...you...bitches and shooting me in the back!" Cat snarled as blood dripped out of her mouth and peered at them through her mangled, twisted, red hair with her black eyes.

"How?" Tori asked in fear as she piveled on the balls of her feet and faced Cat in a crouching position. "I torn your heart apart!"

"You dumb slut. If it's still inside me, my heart can heal right up. Speaking of which, give me a sec, would ya?" Cat smirked with her bloody lips before taking on a look of focus on her face. A low, guttural, growl emanated from her mouth as her body tensed up, her fingers clenching inside her palms. Her roar growing louder as steam began to come out from Cat's wounds all over her body. Suddenly, the various gold fragments and shrapnel began to squeeze their way out of her gashes as the pieces of metal clinked all over the floor.

Her lacerations and injuries healed in a matter of moments, only the blood stains left behind as Cat laughed while popping her neck from side to side. "Obviously, my dear ex didn't explain to you girls well enough about how to kill one of us. Or you just let the heat of the moment blind you, but it doesn't matter now, does it?"

Tori cursed to herself, forgetting the fact about removing Cat's heart. Her eyes made their way to the machete that Brian had brought with him, still laying on the floor between them and Cat. Her eyes moved in slow motion as they met up with Jade's fear filled stare, and mouthing 'I'm sorry' to her girlfriend. Jade looked on in despair, unable to stop Tori as she got up and ran to the large blade on the ground.

"No! Tori!" Jade called out, but failed to stop her girlfriend from trying to grab the machete.

In the blink of an eye, Cat rushed to the running Latina and grabbed her by the wrist. Tori cried out in pain as Cat twisted her arm and knocked her to her knees. "No, no, no. I don't think so. Like it matters anyways. You can't do anything to me without gold."

"Let her go!" Jade shouted as Cat laughed madly before breaking Tori's wrist in a quick snap. Tori screamed at the sudden break as Cat grabbed her shoulder and twisted her around, still on her knees to face Jade directly. She kept the hold on Tori's broken wrist as she bent down and licked Tori on her neck before looking right into Jade's eyes.

"Well, looks like I get to do what I promised a lot sooner than I thought. What should I start with, hmm? Her skin? Break another bone? Slicing her up, bit by bit and let her bleed out like the way you are?" Cat taunted.

"Please, just let her go. Just take me. Leave her alone!" Jade pleaded as she watched Tori squirm under Cat's dirty licks to her neck.

"Sorry, I gave you a chance to drop this silly business but you were too stubborn. You let your feelings control you and look what happened. You got poor, little Tori involved in all this and got Beck and Brian killed as well." Cat pouted before letting a dark smirk stretch across her face. "Now watch as I tear Tori apart, piece by piece right in front of you, Jadey and never forget, I am a god."

Cat licked Tori's neck one more time before letting the rows of razor sharp canines encompass over her normal teeth and prepared to rip the Latina's throat out in front of her pet. Jade could only look on in fear as Cat widened her mouth and descended towards Tori's neck. In a split second, Jade could see everything in move slowly and furrowed her eyebrows in perplexity at Tori's facial expression.

Her girlfriend gave her a small smirk as she moved her free hand around slightly, revealing a long, gold necklace with the letter C hanging off the chain that was wrapped around her wrist.

"By the way, Brian left something for you too." Tori muttered before reaching back and shoving the gold necklace inside Cat's open mouth that was about to bite her neck. Tori's fingers bled as they raked across Cat's sharp fangs but she pushed through the pain to make sure the gold symbol of love was down Cat's throat.

Cat grasped her throat as empty screams came out of her mouth, burning steam followed as Cat thrashed about in excruciating pain. Tori held her broken wrist to her chest as she reached out to the machete with her bloody hand and grabbed the sharp blade. Tori shouted in anger as she slashed at the distracted redhead with the machete, cutting into the skin of her neck.

"This is for Brian!" Tori stated, bringing down the blade at Cat's head as she tried to block the attack with her free arm. Tori kept aiming the sharp blade at Cat's neck, trying to behead the vampire in another attempt to kill her. Cat struggle once more again the tanned girl as she kept blocking the slashes with her bleeding arm and trying to remove the gold necklace out of her mouth.

Finally, Tori decided to swing low and cut into Cat's knees, dropping her again to her hands as blood splurted out from her kneecaps and raised the machete high above her head.

"And this, you little blood sucking whore, this is for me!" Tori exclaimed before dropping the blade down in a quick chopping motion.

Jade raised her lower body up, trying to see if Tori cut Cat's head off completely...but she could only gasp in shock at what she saw through her watery eyes. The blade hit nothing but concrete as Cat moved out of the way with the gold chain burning in one hand and her other...

...pierced deep inside Tori's stomach.

"TORI!" Jade finally screamed out at the top of her lungs, Cat smiling right at her from underneath Tori's legs before tossing her body aside like a rag doll. Tori barely grunted from the fall as the blood loss soon overcame her body, her eyes slowly closing with Jade's crying face being the last thing she saw.

Cat stood up and limped slowly over to Jade with a dead look on her face, her eyes half lidded. "You know, I may heal but I can't regenerate the blood...the blood I lost from my wounds that you bitches caused."

"I guess I just have to take it from you. Too bad, I was hoping to keep you as my pet a little longer but I have no choice. Tori's losing blood by the gallon and not enough for me to drink. Silly me and my anger problems." Cat mused as she knelt down in front of Jade who simply looked up at her, defeated. "What's wrong, Jadey? Aren't you scared?"

Jade scoffed softly. "I have nothing left to live for, you have taken everything I ever loved away from me. All for what? Lust? Is that a fair trade for Love? Lust vs Love?"

Cat said nothing as she listened to Jade's last words before she prepared to take her life to support her own, her fangs once more dropping down over her teeth.

"Just do it." Jade spoke dryly. "Tear me open."

"Oh no, Jadey. I'm not going to rip into you like the others. I'm going to barely bite you, I don't want to waste a drop of your delicious blood. Who knows when I'll ever find something like it again?" Cat stated, lowering her mouth to Jade neck before slowly biting into her soft skin. Jade gasped out as she felt Cat suck her blood out from her wounded neck.

Seconds seemed like hours as Jade slowly could feel her life slipping away in a blissful ending. At least she would be with Beck again. With Tori as well. As least, she hoped she will. She was the one responsible for their deaths, bringing both of them into this horrible situation. She could only hope the weight of her sins didn't hold her down to see Tori again.

Tori. The only girl she ever loved, the only girl she could have ever loved. There was no one else like her in the world and no one else that could love her like Tori did. Her eyes closed gently as Jade's last thoughts was of her girlfriend.

Tori.

Tori.

Tori.

"Tori!" Cat screamed. "How?"

Jade slowly opened her eyes back up and realized she did not feel Cat's teeth in her neck anymore. Her blurry sight barely made out Cat being dragged away from her by a pair of arms wrapped and locked around the redhead's shoulders. Jade focused her eyes to see more clearly who was overpowering Cat and gasped softly at the sight.

"Tori?"

Cat struggled as she thrashed about inside the girl's full nelson lock around her arms, screaming out in panic and fear. She managed to look over her shoulder to see something she never expected to see from the tanned Latina.

Black eyes staring right at her. Razor sharp teeth with blood smeared all over her chin and a dark smile on Tori's face.

"But how?" Cat whispered before looking down at where Tori supposedly died and answered her own question. "My blood. My blood on the blade. You...you licked it. You turned yourself into a vampire...for her?"

"Without hesitation." Tori answered in a deep voice and licked her lips. "And I'm so thirsty."

Cat's eyes widened in fear as she realized the double meaning in her words. She screamed out in terror, trying to escape Tori's hold on her. True fear and panic shaking in her eyes that Jade had never seen before in Cat. "No! No! No! God, no! Please! NO! NO!"

Tori smiled before biting down on Cat's neck and ripped into her flesh like the monster she was. Cat screamed out in pain as she kicked her legs in the air, trying to pull out of Tori's arms and teeth. Tears streamed down her cheeks as Cat continued to cry out, her voice filled with dread and panic. Her worse fear finally coming into light, what she had feared all along since she became a vampire.

Being ripped into like how she ripped into others. With no mercy, no regret, and no hope. Pure, animalistic, hunger and she was the meal.

"No! No! Nononono...no...no...no...no." Cat's shouts became softer, weaker as she felt Tori suck her dry. She started to mumble incoherently as Tori ravaged into Cat's neck, blood spilling everywhere, pulling her closer and closer into her chest like a greedy child. Cat's eyes rolled back, truly for the last time as her skin slowly turned gray and cracked all over.

Tori pulled away suddenly and left Cat barely standing on her own, swaying in place as her body began to dissolve little by little. Her fingers were the first to turn to dust as they poured down to the ground like sand in a hourglass. Cat's hanging head twitched slightly before her arms and legs began flame out in exploding ash. She let out a hollow scream as her body arched back before falling to what was left of her knees. The flames finally making their way up to her face as her eyes hollowed out with flames shooting out of the empty sockets.

With one last gasp, the flames consumed Cat and left nothing but ash and dust to fall to the cold concrete of the warehouse as Tori and Jade watched the blight of their life finally died.

Jade let out a sigh of relief that she never thought she ever let out as she rested her head back on the floor, a small smile on her face. The moment lasted briefly as Jade watched Tori walked toward her in a slow pace and and knelt down to her knees in front of her. "Tori, you cursed yourself to save me, why?"

"Because, I love you, Jade." Tori smiled, Cat's blood dripping down from her chin. "I couldn't let you die."

Jade laughed softly before tears wallowed in her eyes. "I'm sorry, then. I think I'm little far gone for a healing with vampire blood, Cat drained me pretty good. Baby, I'm so sorry."

"No, no." Tori whimpered as she touched Jade's face lightly with a clawed finger. "No, Jade. I don't want to lose you."

"It's okay. You made sure that Cat will never hurt or kill anyone ever again. I'm only sorry that you had to curse yourself for nothing." Jade leaned up with the last of her strength and pulled down her collar, revealing the bite mark that Cat had made earlier. "But I can give you a piece of me. Take my blood, please. You need it."

Tori stared at the wound with the delicious scent of Jade's blood calling out to her. She pinched her eyes shut as the tears squeezed out of the corners before Tori shook her head roughly. "No. I won't. There's one more option."

"No, Tori. Please." Jade pleaded. "I'm not a good person. Who knows what I'll become if you change me. You are so pure and innocent. Such goodness deep inside your heart, so you didn't become evil, just like Brian. But I'm nothing like you or him, I'll become a true monster and I don't want that. Please, just let me die."

Tori cried as she leaned down toward Jade's neck with her mouth open...and whispered into her ear. "I know who you are and I know who I fell in love with."

Tori raised her face back up and smashed her blood soaked lips onto Jade's, pushing the vampire blood into her unwilling mouth as their kiss deepened. Jade's eyes widened as Tori kissed her but soon closed them in acceptance as the two lovers shared their love with each other with the deep. bloody kiss. Suddenly, Tori pulled back as Jade started to shake and twist with cold, burning pain coursing through her body. She moved around as she felt the change overcoming her, the sensation too unbearable to even allow her the escape of a scream.

As quick as the change and pain came, it went away as Jade's body became motionless. Tori watched as her girlfriend laid still for a few moments before suddenly arching upwards and took in a deep breath. Everything zoomed into Jade's sparkling blue-green eyes as the midnight color slowly gleamed over her irises, the black tint fully covering her eyes as she realized who she truly was.

...

...

...

* * *

"And that's how it ended, Beck. That's my story." Jade whispered on her knees, in front of a grave stone marked, 'Beck Oliver'.

"Ahem." A voice coughed lightly behind her.

"Sorry." Jade smirked as she closed her eyes and brushed her fingers over Beck's name. "_Our _story."

A tear ran down her cold cheek as Jade opened her eyes and openly sobbed for the first time. "I am so sorry, Beck. I should have told you about what was going, about everything but I knew you would try to do something about it. That's just the kind of person you are, you amazing, gay man."

Jade chuckled to herself for a second. "You always took care of me. You were the strong one in our relationship, not me. Tori told me what you said to her that day she visited you. It wasn't me who was brave, you were. You were proud of who you were and I loved that about you, so when those girls said nasty things about you...well, you know."

"Beck, I miss you, so fucking much. I spent so much time, time that should have been for you, worrying about Cat. Drawing her face when I should have been sketching yours. Running away from her when I should have been hanging out with you, laughing at some dumb vampire movie we're only watching because you love the actor." Jade gripped the top of the headstone tightly, cracking the marble slightly before letting go and raking her fingertip along the edge.

"At least you didn't die in vain, I know you would have love to know that. You gave us the strength to do the impossible. You and Brian did. You would have liked him, at least, tried to get him into bed. Both of you guys gave your lives to make sure Tori and I would live and be happy. I know he died happy and in some weird way, I think Cat was happy to finally die as well." Jade mused with a scoff coming from behind.

"Sorry about that. Tori still doesn't believe that but I kind of knew Cat, deep down and I think she hated herself. She tried to hide her pain with lust and greed. I wish I knew for sure but I know you don't care about that. We buried Brian and Cat's ashes together at the other end of the graveyard, I know that for a fact that's what they would have wanted in the end, to be together. Even Tori had to admit that." The Goth confessed to the gravestone as the said girl rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, are you going to refer to me as if I'm not here?" Tori asked playfully before walking up behind Jade and rested her hand on her shoulder. "Beck would have forgiven you for lying to him, baby. He died fighting against Cat. What more proof do you need?"

"None, Tori but it still hurts." Jade replied softly as she stood up and face her girlfriend. "It still hurts."

"I know, me too. Which means that we, no matter what we are, are still human deep down." Tori smiled as she grasped Jade's hand, their fingers intersecting together. They both looked down at Beck's grave one more time as Tori laid down the roses she had brought at the headstone and kissed Beck's name. "Thank you, Beck. For everything."

Jade and Tori smiled at each other, knowing they would live happily together forever as they walked away from the marble headstone, hand in hand. They still had the rest of this life to live and finish school in Beck's name. That's what he would have wanted for them. Then, they had many, many other lives to live, together forever.

It began to rain as the two lovers left the graveyard and blurred out of sight together, the sky crying over the fallen and loved buried in the ground. A few seconds went by as a shadow figure finally walked out from behind a large oak tree a few feet away from his own grave, wearing a jasmine scented overcoat as the branches protected him from the rain.

All the credit should have went to Brian as the said vampire died with a secret that gave the girls the strength to beat and kill Cat. His own death being the key to the red haired vampire's own destruction. It was because of Brian that he survived Cat's death blow and now, he would live forever as a vampire. The guy owed everything to Brian, bringing back to life and then giving his own life to protect his friends.

He only wished that he didn't let Brian convince him to stay out of the fight, to wait at the house he set him up in until the following day. He wished that Tori didn't have to turn herself into a vampire to save Jade and then turn Jade into one as well to save her life again. But, he knew it all ended the way it was supposed to and he was happy that the both of them could live together forever in love, despite the curse they now shared.

Maybe he would give it some time before revealing the fact he was alive to Jade and Tori. Let them enjoy life for once without worry and fear, just let them be in love. He'll just stand in the shadows until then. For now, they need the time for themselves and spend it loving each other like they deserved.

He can wait.

After all, Beck had nothing but time as he smiled at the spot where the two lovers stood moments ago and walked up to his grave before resting his hand on top of the headstone. He laughed softly to himself as the rain poured down his face, his midnight eyes looking up to the dark sky in happiness.

"Like I said, I'll always be there for you guys." Beck repeated softly what he had told Tori in their last conversation, before looking back down at the roses they left on his grave with a smile.

"It's what I do."

* * *

**Dear fans, Zen here with some rare spoken words on this story. I could rant about how much I love you guys or how much i loved creating this story and the bad ass character we all have come to know as Cat Valentine. I could plug a few of my supernatural stories like How To Date Supernatural Teenage Girls or BloodRade. Even my other collab Jori story with the amazing Madzilla1010, Being Normal. I could also say how much homosexual love I have for Braxenimos.**

**But, I have just one word to say...**

**Awesome.**


End file.
